


Destiny of Love

by Dee_Cavallone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah seorang raja muda yang jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecilnya yang terpaksa menjadi seorang penari karavan. Perbedaan kasta menjadi kendala utama dalam perjuangan cinta sang raja pada sang penari. Kekecewaan, penentangan, penolakan dan pengucilan mewarnai kisah cinta sang raja.  Akankah perjuangan kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang diharapkan ataukah segala harapannya pupus dilebur oleh kenyataan tentang perbedaan kasta mereka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Be aware of OOC, irregular storyline, and male x male relationship.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I only own this fanfiction’s plot and storyline.
> 
> **A/N:** Setting jaman kerajaan kuno di daerah Timur Tengah, khususnya pada daerah Turki dan sekitarnya.  
> Penggunaan nama kecil untuk setiap karakter.
> 
> Suffix panggilan tetap dipertahankan sebagai ciri khas masing-masing karakter.
> 
> Silahkan membayangkan setting di drama Turki “Abad Kejayaan” dan anime “Magi” ketika membaca fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Bagi para pembaca yang kesulitan membayangkan baju yang dikenakan oleh Ryouta dan Tetsuya di malam pelantikan Ryouta, dapat mengecek gambar keduanya di situs http://www.zerochan.net/1952763dan http://www.zerochan.net/1952762

 

  

 

Kerajaan Ottoman[1] adalah kerajaan yang sangat berjaya dan disegani di penjurudaerah. Kerajaan Ottoman dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang sangat bijaksana dan ramah. Semua rakyat bahagia dan makmur di bawah kepemimpinannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja sang raja beserta ratu dan selirnya tewas diterkam badai yang mengamuk ketika akan pergi berkunjung ke kerajaan tetangga, meninggalkan seorang putra mahkota yang masih sangat muda untuk dapat mengemban tanggung jawab memimpin sebuah negeri luas dan besar.

Sang putra mahkota bernama Ryouta, masih berumur 7 tahun. Meski pun raja terdahulu memiliki seorang putradari selirnya yang diberi nama Seijuurou, namun Seijuurou tidak dapat menjadi raja karena dia bukan putra yang dilahirkan oleh sang ratu. Hanya Ryouta satu-satunya putra yang dilahirkan oleh ratu. Oleh karena itu, para petinggi istana memutuskan untuk menunda pengangkatan Ryouta menjadi raja dan mengangkat Seijuurou yang saat itu berumur 15 tahun untuk menjadi penasihat kerajaan –alih-alih menjadi raja— serta memerintahkan Seijuurou agar mengajari Ryouta agar dapat menjadi seorang raja yang kompeten.

Ryouta yang masih polos tidak mungkin dapat mengerti seluk beluk politik dan perekonomian negeri yang sangat rumit dan penuh intrik. Ryouta hanya bisa menuruti perintah para petinggi istana untuk belajar dan menuruti apa pun ucapan sang penasihat yang tak lain adalah kakak tiri Ryouta. Pada mulanya, Ryouta berusaha untuk mematuhi segala yang diperintahkan dan diajarkan kepadanya. Namun Ryouta masih anak-anak yang membutuhkan waktu senggang untuk bermain di luar sana. Berkali-kali Ryouta memohon pada penasihat kerajaan untuk diizinkan bermain atau setidaknya bersantai bersama di halaman istana. Namun sang penasihat selalu menolak dan malah memberikan Ryouta materi pembelajaran yang semakin banyak. Saat itu Ryouta hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya menahan kesal.

“Kak Sei-cchi,” panggil Ryouta pada sang penasihat yang tengah memberinya materi pelajaran di pagi hari.

“Mohon agar Anda tidak memanggil saya seperti itu lagi, Pangeran Ryouta,” balas sang penasihat kerajaan, Seijuurou.

“Tapi Kak Sei-cchi ‘kan kakakku!Jadi, Kak Sei-cchi juga pangeran!” ujar Ryouta keras kepala.

“Anda adalah calon raja, penguasa negeri ini di masa depan. Sedangkan saya hanya seorang penasihat raja. Mohon untuk mempertimbangkan posisi Anda dan saya,” Seijuuro kembali membalas perkataan Ryouta dengan tenang.

“Itu tidak penting, Kak. Daripada itu, kita main di luar saja, yuk,” pinta Ryouta mengabaikan ucapan Seijuurou.

“Anda harus menyelesaikan membaca dan merangkum sejarah dan demografi kerajaan ini, Pangeran Ryouta.”

“Tapi, tapi, hari ini ‘kan hari istimewa Kakak. Hari ini ‘kan hari ulang tahun Kak—”

“Pangeran, mohon untuk tidak mengingat tanggal-tanggal yang tidak penting,” ujar Seijuurou memotong perkataan Ryouta. Ryouta menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas perkamen di hadapannya. Secara tiba-tiba, Ryouta melompat turun dari kursinya dan menendang tulang kering Seijuurou.

“Aduh! Pangeran, apa yang Anda laku—”

“Kak Sei-cchi bodoooohhhh!” teriak Ryouta yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih kesakitan.

“Pangeran! Jangan keluar! Pengawal!” Seijuurou memanggil para pengawal dan memerintahkan mereka mengejar Ryouta yang sudah berlari entah kemana. Hasilnya, para pengawal kembali dengan tangan hampa karena Ryouta sudah berhasil lolos dari kejaran pengawal.

Seijuurou memerintahkan pengawal untuk mencari Ryouta di seluruh penjuru istana. Tidak mudah dan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mencari Ryouta. Namun Ryouta tetap tidak ditemukan. Kepala pengawal yang melapor pada Seijuurou telah mempersiapkan diri untuk dihukum atau dipenggal dengan menggunakan pedang Zulfikar yang selalu Seijuurou bawa. Tapi Seijuurou hanya diam dan berpikir.

“Siapkan kudaku. Aku sendiri yang akan pergi mencarinya,” perintah Seijuurou.

– 000ooo000 –

 

 

Di saat yang sama, Ryouta yang berhasil keluar dari istana berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dan melihat pasar. Tidak ada satu pun rakyat yang mengenalinya karena Ryouta memang belum pernah diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada rakyat di Negeri Ottoman ini. Ryouta belum mengenal seluk beluk kota dan pasar, namun Ryouta menelan rasa takutnya dan terus berlari menjelajah. Ryouta terkadang berhenti untuk melihat aktivitas pedagang dan Ryouta melihat sebuah kios yang menjual buah-buahan. Ryouta mendekati kios itu dan melihat sang pedagang memberikan buah pada pembelinya. Namun,Ryouta yang masih kecil dan terbiasa mengambil makanan tanpa meminta, langsung menganggap kalau buah-buah itu memang disediakan untuk diberikan pada orang-orang. Tangan Ryouta terulur meraih sebuah apel, namun sang pedagang memergokinya dan berteriak pada Ryouta.

“Hei! Taruh itu kembali, bocah!”

Ryouta yang kaget langsung melepaskan apel yang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap sang pedagang bingung.

“Tapi aku mau itu,” tunjuk Ryouta pada buah apel.

“Tidak ada buah untuk anak kecil! Sekarang, pergi sana!” usir pedagang itu sambil mendorong tubuh Ryouta menjauh dari kiosnya.

Ryouta yang diusir berjalan menjauhi kios itu dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pedagang itu tidak memberikan satu buah saja pada Ryouta, padahal sebelumnya pedagang itu memberikan banyak buah pada orang lain. Di tengah kebingungannya, kaki-kaki kecil Ryouta membawanya ke pinggir kota, sebuah tempat terbuang dan kumuh.

Ryouta perlahan mendekati kawasan tersebut. Disana Ryouta melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain bersama. Hanya saja anak-anak tersebut memakai pakaian yang sangat kumal dan tubuh mereka sangat kurus, seperti kekurangan gizi. Ryouta meneguk ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sekerumunan anak-anak yang tengah bermain itu.

“Eeerr… Ha-halo…,” sapa Ryouta canggung.

Anak-anak itu segera menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil mereka dan mendapati Ryouta berdiri di dekat mereka. Ryouta memasang senyum kikuk yang malah terlihat seperti ringisan. Selama beberapa saat Ryouta dan anak-anak itu saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya anak-anak itu berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Ryouta. Hanya tersisa tiga orang anak yang masih terus memandangi Ryouta dengan tatapan aneh.

“E-eh? Kenapa mereka kabur?” tanya Ryouta takut-takut pada tiga anak yang tersisa.

“Habisnya kau aneh, sih,” jawab anak berambut biru gelap dengan tubuh sama gelapnya.

“A-aneh? Aneh bagaimana?” Ryouta semakin bingung.

“Bajumu. Baju yang kau pakai itu aneh. Berlapis-lapis seperti itu,” kali ini anak bersurai biru langit yang menjawabnya.

“Ti-tidak aneh kok! Aku memang biasa pakai baju seperti ini,” bantah Ryouta. Kemudian Ryouta sadar kalau bajunya memang berbeda dibandingkan dengan ketiga anak di hadapannya. Mereka bertiga hanya memakai selembar baju dan celana serta bertelanjang kaki, berbeda dengannya yang memakai _thobe **[2]**_ yang dilapisi jubah panjang juga celana panjang serta _ghutra **[3]**_ untuk menutupi kepalanya, tak lupa sepasang sepatu indah yang menghiasi kaki Ryouta.

“Ah, kau pakai sepatu dan _ghutra_! Kata ibu yang pakai sepatu dan _ghutra_ itu petinggi istana, pedagang atau bangsawan. Kau anak bangsawan?” Satu-satunya anak perempuan yang bersurai merah muda bertanya.

“E-eh? Be-begitulah,” jawab Ryouta sekenanya. Ketiga anak di hadapan Ryouta kaget dan menahan pekikan mereka. Kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Ryouta.

“Tu-tunggu!” Ryota langsung memegang tangan si surai biru langit.

“Tetsu! Oi, lepaskan Tetsu!” si surai biru gelap mendorong Ryouta, namun Ryouta malah memperkuat genggaman tangannya.

“Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa kalian pergi?” tanya Ryouta dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Kami diberitahu kalau kami tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan bangsawan!” jawab si surai biru gelap.

“Ke-kenapa?”

“Mana aku tahu! Lepaskan Tetsu, sialan!”

“Ti-tidak mau! Aku mau main sama kalian!Memangnya kalau aku bangsawan aku tidak boleh main sama-sama kalian?” tanya Ryouta yang kini berlinangan air mata. Ryouta sudah sering merasakan penolakan di dalam istana karena status dirinya membuatnya tidak bebas bergaul dan bermain selayaknya anak seusianya, namun Ryouta tidak menyangka kalau di luar istana dia juga akan ditolak. Kalau di dalam dan di luar istana dia ditolak, dimana lagi dia mencari tempat yang bisa menerimanya?

Ketiga anak itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan melihat Ryouta yang menangis terisak. Tangan Ryouta masih terus menggenggam tangan sang surai langit dengan erat. Perlahan sang surai langit mendekati Ryouta dan mengeluarkan secarik kain kumal dari dalam saku celananya lalu mengusap air mata Ryouta.

“Jangan menangis,” ujarnya pada Ryouta.

“Uuhh… Hiks… Uweeeehh….” Ryouta masih saja terisak sembari sesekali menghisap lendir berlebihan yang diproduksi hidungnya untuk kembali masuk, membuat sang surai langit berinisiatif membersihkan isi hidung Ryouta juga.

“Dai-chan, ini salahmu,” ujar si surai merah muda.

“Kok aku!?” protes si biru gelap.

“Gara-gara ucapan Dai-chan dia jadi nangis, tuh.”

“Enak saja!”

“A-aku... Hiks… Aku mau main sama kalian… Kalian tidak mau?” tanya Ryouta yang masih terus berlinangan air mata padahal si surai biru langit terus mengeringkan pipi Ryouta dari lelehan air mata. Ketiga anak itu masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab, membuat Ryouta semakin mewek.

“Kami mau, kok,” jawab si surai biru langit.

“Tetsu—”

“Iya, iya! Kami mau!” sambut si anak perempuan.

“Satsu—”

“Jadi berhenti menangis, ya. Namamu siapa?” si surai langit bertanya.

Ryouta menggosok matanya dari lelehan air dengan lengan bajunya sebelum menjawab,“Namaku Ryouta.”

“Aku Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Ryouta-kun,” balas sang surai biru langit.

“Kalau aku Satsuki.” Kali ini anak perempuan bersurai merah muda membalas. “Kalau yang hitam disana itu namanya—”

“Daiki! Jangan panggil aku hitam-hitam begitu, Satsuki!” protes si surai biru gelap.

“Tapi Dai-chan ‘kan memang hitam,” Satsuki berkata keras kepala.

Pertengkaran keduanya tidak dapat dihindari. Mereka saling mengatai dan mengejek satu sama lain. Ryouta terlihat bingung sedangkan Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Bagi Tetsuya hal ini merupakan pemandangan biasa. Namun bagi Ryouta ini adalah suatu hal baru. Ryouta tidak pernah melihat anak-anak seusianya bertengkar atau bermain karena selama ini dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa.

“Jadi, kita mau main apa, Tetsuya-cchi, Satsuki-cchi, Daiki-cchi?” tanya Ryouta semangat.

“Chi?” Tetsuya, Satsuki, dan Daiki kebingungan dengan nama panggilan Ryouta pada mereka.

“A-aku suka memanggil seperti itu pada orang-orang yang kusukai. Tidak boleh, ya?” tanya Ryouta takut-takut.

“Haa!? Tentu saja tidak! Itu aneh—”

“Boleh, kok! Betul, ‘kan, Tetsu-kun?” ujar Satsuki memotong ucapan Daiki.

“Oi!” protes Daiki.

“Tentu saja.” Tetsuya menyetujui ucapan Satsuki.

“Tetsu, kau—”

“Dua lawan satu, Dai-chan. Kau tidak bisa protes!” tambah Satsuki. Daiki hanya bisa menelan rasa kesalnya. Percuma saja melawan Satsuki, Daiki tidak pernah menang sekali pun beradu argumen dengan Satsuki.

“Terserah kalian saja!” putus Daiki.

“Uuumm… Daiki-cchi marah ya?” tanya Ryouta khawatir.

“Jangan khawatir, Dai-chan memang seperti itu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita main sama-sama, Ryou-chan, Tetsu-kun,” ajak Satsuki. Tetsuya dan Ryouta mengangguk menuruti ajakan Satsuki.

Kemudian mereka berempat bermain bersama, mulai dari petak umpet, sepak bola, sampai bermain rumah-rumahan yang membuat Daiki mengejek Satsuki dan mereka kembali bertengkar. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Matahari sudah beranjak dari singgasananya menuju ke ufuk barat.

“Sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang,” ajak Daiki.

“E-eh? Sudahan mainnya?” Ryouta bertanya dengan kecewa.

“Ini sudah sore, bodoh! Kami harus pulang.” Jawaban Daiki membuat Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kau juga harus pulang, Ryouta-kun. Orang-orang di rumahmu pasti sedang mencarimu,” bujuk Tetsuya.

“Tapi—” Ryouta tetap keras kepala.

“Bukankah besok kita bisa main lagi?” Satsuki ikut membujuk.

“Besok? Besok kita bisa main sama-sama lagi? Kalian mau main bersamaku lagi?” Ryouta tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gembiranya.

“Kalau kau datang lagi ke sini,” jawab Daiki.

“Tentu saja! Besok aku akan datang lagi mencari kalian,” balas Ryouta.

“Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Ryouta-kun.”

“ _Bye-bye_ , Ryou-chan.” Tetsuya dan Satsuki berpamitan pada Ryouta sedangkan Daiki hanya melengos.

“ _Bye-bye_ …. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi!” ujar Ryouta penuh semangat seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya pada teman-teman barunya. Lalu Ryouta berbalik dan berlari pulang menuju istananya.

Ryouta pulang seraya bernyanyi kecil. Bahkan Ryouta pun melompat-lompat kecil sepanjang perjalanannya. Tanpa Ryouta sadari, ada seorang pengendara kuda yang mendekatinya dan berteriak marah padanya.

“Pangeran Ryouta!” sang pengendara yang ternyata adalah Seijuurou langsung melompat menuruni kudanya dan menarik tangan Ryouta, “Anda pergi kemana saja? Saya mencari Anda,” lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam pada Ryouta.

“Ka-Kak Sei-cchi…. Sakit…,” Ryouta mengeluh tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Seijuurou.

“Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.”

“A-aku… Aku berjalan-jalan,”

“Jangan berbohong, Pangeran. Katakan Anda pergi kemana seharian ini?”

“Aku gak bohong, Kak Sei-cchi. Lepas!”

“Pangeran! Tolong sadari posisi Anda! Keberadaan Anda sangat penting bagi negeri ini!” bentak Seijuurou. Ryouta terbelalak mendengar bentakan Seijuurou. Perlahan pipi Ryouta menggembung dan merona merah, kelenjar air matanya juga telah memproduksi air yang siap mengalir keluar.

“Ja-jadi aku cuma penting bagi negeri ini saja?! Kakak tidak menganggapku penting?” Air mata telah jatuh menggenangi pipi Ryouta yang perlahan mulai terisak. Seijuurou menghela nafas dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Ryouta.

“Jangan menangis, Pangeran. Seorang calon raja tidak boleh cengeng,” ujar Seijuurou sambil menghapus air mata Ryouta. “Lagipula, kalau aku tidak menganggapmu penting, tidak mungkin aku mencarimu sendiri. Pasti aku akan menyuruh pengawal yang mencarimu,” lanjut Seijuurou yang menanggalkan kalimat formalnya.

 

 

 

“Su -hiks- sungguh?”

“Ya. Karena itu berhentilah menangis dan ayo pulang, Ryouta.”

Ryouta mengusap air matanya dan memamerkan cengirannya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou sendiri membalas cengiran itu dengan senyum tipis. Mengelus lembut kepala Ryouta, Seijuurou bangkit dan menggendong Ryouta menaiki kuda sebelum dia menendang perut kuda lembut untuk memerintahkan kuda itu berjalan.

“Ryouta, kenapa kau kabur tadi?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Habisnya hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Kak Sei-cchi. Aku mau merayakannya sama Kakak tapi Kakak gak mau.” Ryouta mengerucutkan mulutnya.

“Begitukah?”

“Iya! Aaaaahhh! Aku jadi lupa bilang. Kak Sei-cchi selamat ulang tahun, ya!” ujar Ryouta seraya mendongak ke atas menatap Seijuurou.

“Terima kasih atas ucapanmu, Ryouta.”

“Kakak mau kado apa dariku?”

“Ucapan selamatmu sudah cukup, Ryouta.”

“Hehehe…. Kak Sei-cchi, aku suka kakak yang begini. Kakak bicara padaku seperti dulu lagi.”

“Hm.”

“Kak Sei-cchi, tau gak? Tadi, ‘kan, aku jalan-jalan. Ada banyak barang-barang dipajang di rak! Ada banyak buah juga! Tapi waktu aku minta, paman itu gak kasih buahnya ke aku,” celoteh Ryouta.

“Tentu saja paman itu tidak memberikan buahnya karena itu adalah barang dagangannya, Ryouta,”

“Barang dagangan?”

“Barang dagangan adalah barang yang dijual oleh para pedagang untuk memperoleh laba dan menghidupi kehidupannya sehari-hari. Dan untuk memperoleh barang dagangan kita harus membelinya dengan menggunakan uang atau menukarkan barang lain yang setimpal dengan harga barang yang kita inginkan,” jelas Seijuurou. Ryouta hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Seijuurou.

“Ah, terus juga tadi aku main ke sana. Terus ketemu sama—” Ryouta menghentikan celotehannya yang ingin menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya. Ryouta berpikir, kalau dia menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya, Seijuurou akan melarangnya dan mengawasinya dengan ketat. Bahkan yang terburuk, Seijuurou bisa memerintahkan untuk mengusir teman-temannya pergi dari tempat tinggal mereka.

“Kau bertemu dengan siapa?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Aku…Aku ketemu sama… sama banyak orang! Ehehehe,” kilah Ryouta.

“Apa kau berusaha membohongiku, Ryouta?”

“Ti-tidak kok!”

“Hmmmm. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Tidak ada makan malam untuk anak yang suka kabur dan berbohong,” ujar Seijuurou santai.

“Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!?”

Kemudian, rengekan Ryouta mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka kembali ke istana.

– 000ooo000 –

Keesokan harinya, Ryouta kembali mengendap-endap kabur dari istana. Beruntung bagi Ryouta, Seijuurou sedang mengadakan perjalanan ke Kerajaan Akkadia[4] yang berada di Negeri Akkad untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai penasihat kerajaan selama kurun waktu satu bulan ke depan, sehingga Ryouta bisa dengan leluasa kabur dan meninggalkan tugas-tugas bertumpuk yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya.

Ryouta selalu dapat mengelabui dan kabur dari pengawasan para pengawal. Selama sebulan penuh Ryouta bermain dengan Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki di kawasan kumuh. Terkadang Ryouta membawakan makanan dari istana untuk ketiga sahabatnya, yang tentu saja disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh mereka. Namun, ada kalanya Tetsuya, Daiki, dan, Satsuki menolak bermain dengan Ryouta dikarenakan mereka harus bekerja membantu keluarga mereka. Di saat seperti itu Ryouta dengan terpaksa kembali ke istana sambil merajuk. Hingga pada suatu hari Ryouta menawarkan diri untuk membantu mereka bertiga agar tugas mereka cepat selesai dan mereka dapat bermain lagi.

“Membantu kami?” tanya Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki bersamaan.

“Iya! Kalau aku ikut membantu tugas kalian akan cepat selesai,‘kan?” balas Ryouta penuh semangat.

“Tapi, memangnya Ryou-chan bisa?” Satsuki meragukan Ryouta.

“Eeeehh? Tentu saja bisa, Satsuki-cchi! Aku bantu Satsuki-cchi dulu ya!” tawar Ryouta.

“Huum .... Tapi, tugasku itu menyulam kain-kain untuk dijual di pasar. Ryou-chan mau menyulam bersamaku?” tanya Satsuki.

“Eh? Me-menyulam?” Ryouta mulai ragu membantu Satsuki. Bagaimana pun dia tidak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan seperti menyulam dan sebagainya. “Aku … aku tidak bisa menyulam, Satsuki-cchi. Aku bantu Daiki-cchi saja deh!” lanjut Ryouta.

“Terserahmu. Tapi jangan mengganggu!” ujar Daiki galak yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

“Baik!” Ryouta mengikuti Daiki, “Nanti kita main lagi, yah!” ucapnya pada Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Tetsuya dan Satsuki memandang Ryouta dan Daiki yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

“Yaaaah… padahal kukira Ryou-chan mau membantuku….” Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

“Mungkin Ryouta-kun takut membuat sulaman indah Satsuki-chan berantakan. Makanya Ryouta-kun ikut dengan Daiki-kun,” hibur Tetsuya.

“Huuum… Yasudahlah. Aku pulang dulu ya, Tetsu-kun.”

“Ya. Aku juga harus pulang membantu nenekku.” Kemudian Tetsuya dan Satsuki berpisah untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Ryouta yang mengikuti Daiki tercengang melihat rumah Daiki yang sangat kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar para pelayannya di istana.

“Hoi! Ngapain bengong begitu? Ayo cepat ikut ke belakang.” Daiki menarik Ryouta menuju belakang rumah Daiki. Di belakang rumah Daiki terdapat ruangan kecil dan ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu, hawa panas menyambut mereka.

“Daiki! Darimana saja kau?! Cepat bantu aku!” perintah seorang pria yang meneriaki Daiki.

“Iya, Yah! Jangan cerewet!” balas Daiki, “Hei, bawa besi-besi tua di pojok sana, Ryouta,” perintah Daiki pada Ryouta.

“E-eh? Untuk apa besi yang berkarat itu? Kita mau ngapain, Daiki-cchi?” tanya Ryouta bingung.

“Haaa? Tentu saja untuk dilebur dan dibuat menjadi senjata. Sekarang cepat bantu aku membawanya ke tempat peleburan.”

“Ba-baik!”

Biar pun Ryouta masih belum mengerti, Ryouta berusaha mengikuti gerak Daiki yang membawa beberapa bilah besi kemudian meleburkannya ke sebuah tempat yang sangat panas. Untuk pertama, Ryouta mengerjakannya dengan baik karena dia hanya membawa besi kemudian meleburkannya. Namun masalah datang ketika Ryouta disuruh menuang lelehan besi panas itu ke wadah cetakan.

Ryouta yang kepanasan karena memakai baju berlapis ditugaskan untuk menuang lelehan besi yang tentu saja berakibat rasa panas yang Ryouta rasakan menjadi berkali lipat. Ryouta merasa kepalanya pusing dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sehingga tanpa sengaja Ryouta malah menjatuhkan lelehan besi itu ke tanah, membuatnya tumpah dan tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Daiki mengamuk dan membentak Ryouta.

“Hati-hati, bodoh! Aaaaahhhh! Lelehan besi panasnya tumpah! Sudah! Pergi saja sana! Anak bangsawan manja sepertimu memang tidak bisa apa-apa! Kau membuat kami rugi!” maki Daiki.

“A-ah ... Ma-maaf, Daiki-cchi…,” ujar Ryouta takut.

“Aku bisa dimarahi Ayah, nih. Sudahlah! Pergi sana!” usir Daiki sambil menarik tangan Ryouta kemudian menghempaskannya keluar dari rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ryouta hanya bisa terpaku menatap pintu yang tertutup. Perlahan Ryouta menunduk sambil mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

“Ryouta-kun,” terdengar suara memanggil Ryouta. Dengan segera Ryouta berbalik dan mendapati Tetsuya sedang memandangnya dengan membawa beberapa karung di dekapannya.

“Te-Tetsuya-cchi….”

“Ada apa? Kau menangis lagi?”

“Uuuukkkhh… Huweeeee… Tetsuya-cchi!”Ryouta segera memeluk Tetsuya dan menceritakan semuanya, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam mendengarkan. Setelah Ryouta selesai bercerita, Tetsuya berkata dengan tenang,

“Daiki-kun memang cepat marah. Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta-kun. Besok Daiki-kun pasti sudah tidak marah lagi.”

“Benarkah?”

“Tentu saja benar, Ryouta-kun. Nah, sekarang Ryouta-kun mau ikut membantuku tidak?”

“Bantu apa, Tetsuya-cchi?”

“Ikut saja denganku, nanti kau juga akan tahu.”

Menuruti perkataan Tetsuya, Ryouta mengikuti Tetsuya dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya di depan rumah Tetsuya, Ryouta kembali tercengang. Rumah Tetsuya tidak lebih baik dari rumah Daiki. Bahkan rumah Tetsuya lebih kecil daripada rumah Daiki.

“Hei, Tetsuya-cchi. Apa rumah disini memang kecil-kecil?” tanya Ryouta.

“Apabila dibandingkan dengan rumahmu, mungkin rumah kami semua disini memang sangat kecil,” jawab Tetsuya datar. Tapi, Ryouta dapat menangkap nada aneh dalam suara Tetsuya.

“Eh? Tetsuya-cchi marah?”

“Aku tidak marah. Tapi, tolong jangan membandingkan rumah kami dengan rumahmu, Ryouta-kun.”

Ryouta langsung memucat mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. Dengan segera Ryouta membungkuk sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah Tetsuya dan berujar panik, “Ma-maaf, Tetsuya-cchi! Maaf aku sudah berkata tidak sopan! Jangan marah! Aku menyesal! Aku gak akan mengulanginya, Tetsuya-cchi! Maaf, maaf, maaf!”

“Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak marah, Ryota-kun. Sekarang, kita masuk saja,” ajak Tetsuya sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. “Nenek, aku pulang,” salam Tetsuya.

“E-euh… Permisi… maaf mengganggu,” ujar Ryouta yang mengikuti Tetsuya masuk.

“Wah, Tetsuya sudah pulang? Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Apa kau membawa teman?” Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Tetsuya dan Ryouta dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput.

“Iya, Nek. Dia mau membantu kita, namanya Ryouta-kun,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Sa-salam kenal, Nenek. Nama saya Ryouta,” salam Ryouta sembari mendekati nenek Tetsuya lalu menyalami dan mengecup tangan nenek Tetsuya penuh rasa hormat.

“Wah, wah. Kamu anak yang sangat sopan, Ryouta-kun,” ujar nenek Tetsuya sembari mengelus kepala Ryouta. “Nenek senang kamu mau membantu nenek membuat roti maryam[5].”

“Eh? Roti maryam?” Ryouta melongo bingung.

“Ya ampun, Tetsuya tidak bilang? Kami membuat roti maryam yang nantinya akan dijual atau dititipkan pada para pedagang di pasar,” jelas nenek Tetsuya.

“Ta-tapi, aku belum pernah membuatnya,” ujar Ryouta cemas.

“Tidak apa, Ryouta-kun. Aku akan mengajarimu,” ucap Tetsuya menenangkan Ryouta.

Kemudian Ryouta belajar membuat kue maryam dari Tetsuya. Ryouta dengan segera menguasai cara pembuatanya, bahkan nenek Tetsuya memuji hasil karyanya yang lebih bagus dan enak dari buatan Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya sekilas. Ryouta hanya terkekeh canggung mendapati Tetsuya memujinya namun menyelipkan kalimat sinis di tengah pujiannya.

Setelah semua roti selesai, Tetsuya mengajak Ryouta ke pasar untuk menjual roti-roti mereka. Tidak lupa, Tetsuya meminta Ryouta untuk melepaskan _ghutra_ dan jubahnya. Karena kalau pedagang melihat seorang anak bangsawan berjualan, maka mereka akan menipu Ryouta. Awalnya Ryouta bingung dan hanya mengekori Tetsuya yang berjalan mendekati kios-kios di pasar dan para pembeli. Setelahnya, Tetsuya meminta Ryouta untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ryouta dengan sekeranjang roti maryam berdiri gugup di belakang tubuh seorang pembeli yang tengah bertransaksi dengan pedagang. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya Ryouta berseru memanggil sang pembeli,

“Pe-permisi, Nona!” sang pembeli menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Ryouta menatap ke arahnya.

“Wah, ada anak manis. Ada perlu apa, adik kecil?” tanya perempuan itu.

“Ma-maukah Nona membeli roti maryam ini? Sebuah 10 qirat[6],” tanya Ryouta menyodorkan sebuah roti Maryam pada sang wanita.

“Wah, wah, kau memanggilku Nona. Sudah lama tidak mendengarnya. Adik kecil, aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak seusiamu, loh.”

“E-eh? Tidak mungkin! Anda terlihat sangat muda dan cantik, Nona.” Ucapan Ryouta membuat sang pembeli merona merah dan mengelus kepala Ryouta sambil tertawa senang.

“Wah, wah, wah…. Kau pintar sekali memuji. Kalau sudah besar kau pasti banyak membuat wanita menangis. Baiklah, aku akan membeli rotimu. Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk 4 buah roti?”

“Terima kasih banyak, Nona! Empat roti menjadi 2 dinar[7]. Dan aku tidak akan membuat wanita menangis. Kakakku bilang pria tidak boleh menyakiti wanita,” ujar Ryouta sembari menyerahkan empat roti maryam padanya.

“Kau dengar, Paman? Anak ini pintar dan bermulut manis sekali. Ahahaha,” ucap wanita itu pada sang pedagang. “Baiklah, anak manis. Terima kasih rotinya, ya,” lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryouta.

“Paman, Paman mau beli?” tanya Ryouta pada sang pedagang.

“Hm… aku mau, tapi bisakah aku menukar rotimu dengan daganganku?” tawar sang pedagang itu.

“Barang apa, Paman?”

“Aku menjual daging ayam dan telur. Bagaimana kalau dua roti itu kuhargai dengan tiga butir telur?”

“Hmmm ... aku hanya membantu temanku, sih. Jadi aku tidak tahu. Sebentar ya, Paman.”

Ryouta berlari mencari Tetsuya di tengah pasar. Setelah ketemu, Ryouta membawa Tetsuya ke tempat paman pedagang itu.

“Paman ini, loh, yang mau menukar dua roti dengan tiga telur, Tetsuya-cchi,” ujar Ryouta. Tetsuya melihat ke arah pedagang itu, kemudian mengajukan penawaran.

“Harga satu telur 5 qirat, jadi seharusnya paman memberi empat butir telur untuk dua buah roti ini,” ujar Tetsuya.

“Uuurrgghh…,” sang pedagang panik karena rencananya untuk membodohi Ryouta tidak dapat terlaksana. “Baik, baik! Ini empat telur! sekarang berikan dua roti maryam itu padaku,” lanjutnya.

Tetsuya menerima telur-telur itu kemudian memberikan roti pada pedagang itu, lalu menggandeng Ryouta pergi dari kios itu. Ryouta hanya bisa menuruti Tetsuya yang membawanya.

“Ryouta-kun,” panggil tetsuya.

“Iya, Tetsuya-cchi?” sahut ryouta.

“Kalau ada yang ingin menukar roti ini dengan barang dagangannya kau harus tahu berapa harga barang yang ingin ditukarkan itu. Kau mengerti?”

“Ung! Aku mengerti, Tetsuya-cchi! Tapi, tapi, aku tidak tahu berapa harga barang-barang disini.”

“Kalau begitu kau harus bertanya berapa harga barang itu pada pedagang yang menawarkan untuk barter itu.”

Ryouta hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. Ryouta terpukau. Ternyata dia bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan bukan hanya dari buku dan perkamen, tetapi ketika membantu Tetsuya berjualan Ryouta juga bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Kemudian, mereka kembali berpisah untuk berkeliling menjual roti. Roti-roti mereka sudah habis sebelum tengah hari, sehingga mereka dapat kembali pulang ke rumah Tetsuya lebih cepat.

Kini mereka berdua menunggu Daiki dan Satsuki selesai dengan tugasnya dan dapat bermain bersama lagi. Tetsuya dan Ryouta menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan duduk bersantai di dipan yang terdapat di depan rumah Tetsuya. Ryouta membacakan satu-satunya buku yang ada di rumah Tetsuya.

“Terima kasih sudah membacakan buku itu padaku, Ryouta-kun, karena aku dan Nenek tidak bisa membacanya,” ujar Tetsuya ketika Ryouta menutup buku itu, tanda dia selesai membaca.

“Sama-sama,Tetsuya-cchi! Tapi, kalau kalian tidak bisa membacanya, jadi ini buku siapa?” tanya Ryouta.

“Kata nenek itu buku ayahku dulu. Beliau memang gemar membaca.”

“Ooohhh…. Jadi, Tetsuya-cchi sering dibacakan buku oleh ayah Tetsuya-cchi?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu ayah. Ayah meninggal ketika pergi berlayar mengawal kapal saudagar. Kata nenek, kapal saudagar itu tenggelam karena badai.”

Ryouta kembali pucat mendengar ucapan Tetsuya. Kemudian Ryouta menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tetsuya yang menyadarinya menoleh pada Ryouta dan menepuk bahu Ryouta lembut.

“Ryouta-kun, kau kenapa?”

“Aku…. Ayahanda dan ibunda juga meninggal di laut karena badai….” Tetsuya terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryouta. Lalu, Tetsuya memeluk Ryouta tiba-tiba.

“Jangan menangis, Ryouta-kun,” ujar Tetsuya.

“A-aku gak nangis, kok!” sanggah Ryouta.

“Kalau begitu jangan menunduk lagi,” Tetsuya memaksa wajah Ryouta mendongak. “Tenang saja. Biarpun kita tidak punya ayah dan ibu lagi, tapi aku masih punya nenek dan kau pasti masih mempunyai orang lain yang menyayangimu,” lanjutnya. Ryouta mengerjap mendengar ucapan Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya-cchi juga gak punya ibunda?” tanya Ryouta.

“Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Itu kata nenek,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Ma-maaf, Tetsuya-cchi….”

“KenapaRyouta-kun minta maaf? Ryouta-kun tidak bersalah.”

“Tapi….”

“Sudahlah,Ryouta-kun. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ah, nanti kalau Daiki-kun dan Satsuki-chan datang, bagaimana kalau Ryouta-kun membacakan buku itu pada mereka juga? Aku yakin mereka akan senang,” ujar Tetsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ryouta terdiam beberapa saat sembari melihat manik biru langit Tetsuya. Tidak lama, Ryouta memamerkan cengirannya dan berseru,“Tentu saja, Tetsuya-cchi! Aku akan membacakannya!”

– 000ooo000 –

Tanpa terasa sudah sebulan semenjak Seijuurou pergi untuk mengunjungi Kerajaan Akkadia. Seijuurou berharap ketika ia kembali Ryouta sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang ia berikan. Namun, betapa murkanya Seijuurou ketika mengetahui tugas-tugas yang diberikannya terbengkalai dan tak tersentuh oleh Ryouta. Belum lagi keberadaan Ryouta yang entah dimana. Menurut laporan pengawal Ryouta sering menghilang di pagi hari dan baru muncul ketika sore hari. Para pengawal dan pelayan sudah mencari Ryouta ke seluruh istana bahkan sampai ke kota, namun Ryouta tetap tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Seijuurou yang sebenarnya masih lelah sehabis berpergian, segera membawa rombongan pengawal dan berkuda mencari Ryouta ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Namun Ryouta tetap tidak berhasil ditemukan. Tidak menyerah, Seijuurou bersama para pengawal menuruni kudanya dan berjalan kaki menyusuri lorong-lorong dan sudut kota yang tidak bisa dicapai bila menunggangi kuda. Hingga sampailah Seijuurou pada pasar rakyat. Para pedagang dan pembeli di pasar yang mengetahui hadirnya sang penasihat kerajaan beserta serombongan pengawal segera menunduk dan bersujud menyambut Seijuurou.

Ryouta yang ketika itu sedang bersama Daiki dan Satsuki membantu Tetsuya berjualan roti di pasar kebingungan dengan keadaan pasar yang tiba-tiba mempunyai atmosfer mencekam. Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki pun kebingungan karena tiba-tiba semua pedagang keluar dari kiosnya dan bersujud di tanah. Salah satu pedagang yang melihat keempat bocah itu masih berdiri kebingungan segera menghardik mereka.

“Hei! Cepat bersujud, bocah-bocah! Sang penasihat kerajaan sedang berkeliling!”

Mendengar ucapan sang pedagang,Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki sontak bersujud dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka ke tanah. Sedangkan Ryouta masih berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

“Ryou-chan! Cepat bersujud!” bisik Satsuki yang menyadari jika Ryouta masih berdiri.

“Ki-ki-kita pulang saja, yuk. Kita segera pergi dari sini!” ajak Ryouta panik pada ketiga temannya. Tangan Ryouta menarik tangan Satsuki dan Tetsuya untuk berdiri bersamanya.

“Bodoh! Kau mau kita semua dipenggal!? Menunduk, bodoh!” ujar Daiki sembari menepis tangan Ryouta menarik tangan Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Lalu, Daiki berusaha menarik Ryouta untuk bersujud, namun Ryouta tetap bersikeras untuk kabur.

“Ada apa sampai sang penasihat kerajaan datang kemari, Paman?” Tanya Tetsuya masih dalam keadaan bersujud pada pedagang yang juga sedang bersujud di sampingnya.

“Katanya sedang mencari putra mahkota yang kabur,” ujar sang pedagang. Mendengar ucapan pedagang, Ryouta semakin keras berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Daiki yang masih menyuruhnya untuk bersujud.

“Lepaskan, Daikicchi. Aku harus—“

“Kau harus apa?” Perkataan Ryouta terpotong oleh Seijuurou yang sudah berada di belakangnya, bersama dengan para pengawal bersenjata lengkap. Daiki, Tetsuya, Satsuki, dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka semakin menundukkan dalam-dalam wajahnya pada tanah. Tidak berani menatap sang penasihat kerajaan yang sepertinya tengah murka.

“Bodoh! Cepat menunduk, anak manja!” bisik Daiki pada Ryouta, namun tetap tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya sesenti pun.

“Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini—” Seijuurou menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya “—Pangeran?”

Mendengar perkataan Seijuurou, Daiki, Satsuki, dan Tetsuya langsung mengangkat wajah mereka menatap Ryouta tidak percaya.

“Eeerr … Kak Sei-cchi sudah pulang dari Negeri Akkad? Selamat datang, Kak. Kakak pasti masih capek. Ehehehehe….” Ryouta mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memamerkan cengiran canggungnya. Seijuurou membalas cengiran Ryouta dengan senyuman manis namun penuh kekesalan yang memuncak.

“Saya sudah kembali semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan karena seseorang yang sedang kabur, saya tidak bisa beristirahat padahal saya sedang kelelahan. Dimana _ghutra_ Anda?” Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Ryouta mengeluarkan kain _ghutra_ penutup kepalanya dari balik bajunya dan mengulurkannya pada Seijuurou.

“Pakai,” perintah Seijuurou. Ryouta hanya bisa menuruti perintah Seijuurou dan memakai _ghutra_ untuk menutupi kepalanya.

“Lalu, apa yang Anda lakukan di pasar ini?”

Ryouta menelan ludahmya sebelum menjawab lirih,

“Membantu temanku berjualan roti di pasar, Kak Sei-cchi.”

“Hoooo…. Kau punya waktu untuk bermain dan mengabaikan tugasmu di istana?”

“A-aku gak bermain! Aku membantu temanku!”

“Sejak kapan kau punya teman, Pangeran? Anda tidak punya teman, teman Anda adalah perkamen-perkamen kerajaan yang Anda abaikan. Sekarang, ayo kembali ke istana, Pangeran.” Seijuurou menarik tangan Ryouta.

“Tidak mau!” Ryouta bertahan sekuat tenaga dari tarikan Seijuurou.

“Pangeran!”

“Pokoknya tidak mau!”

“Ryouta-kun, kau pangeran negeri ini?” Tetsuya memotong adegan tarik-menarik antara Seijuurou dan Ryouta. Saat ini, baik Tetsuya, Daiki, maupunSatsuki sudah berdiri sambil menatap Ryouta dengan wajah tidak percaya.

“Ka-kau bohong, ‘kan, Ryou-chan?” sambung Satsuki. Ryouta balas menatap wajah ketiga temannya tanpa berkata apa pun. Perlahan Ryouta menundukkan wajahnya, menatap tanah di bawahnya.

“Kau menipu kami!? Oi, Ryouta!” Daiki hendak mendekati Ryouta, namun para pengawal kerajaan segera memaksa Daiki untuk bersujud mencium tanah.

“Lepaskan, oi! Brengsek! Ryouta, jawab kami, sialan!” Daiki memberontak sembari memaki Ryouta.

“Dasar bocah miskin tidak sopan! Beraninya berkata seperti itu pada Pangeran!” pengawal yang menahan Daiki segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak memenggal kepala Daiki di tempat.

“Daiki-kun!”

“Dai-chan!”

Tetsuya dan Satsuki berteriak dan hendak menghampiri Daiki, namun tubuh keduanya ditahan oleh pengawal yang lain. Dan, belati para pengawal pun mencium leher Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Melihat ketiga temannya dalam bahaya Ryouta berteriak ketakutan.

“Jangan sakiti mereka! Lepaskan mereka! Kak Sei-cchi, tolong perintahkan pengawal untuk tidak menyakiti mereka! Mereka teman-temanku! Kumohon, Kak Sei-cchi…. Aku janji akan menuruti Kakak dan tidak membangkang lagi,” pinta Ryouta memelas dan bersimbah air mata. Seijuurou menatap Ryouta, kemudian melihat para pengawal yang bersiap memenggal kepala ketiga anak yang diakui Ryouta sebagai temannya.

“Saya pegang ucapan Anda, Pangeran. Pengawal, lepaskan anak-anak itu,” perintah Seijuurou. Para pengawal segera melepaskan Daiki, Tetsuya, dan Satsuki.

“Sekarang ayo kembali ke istana, Pangeran,” ajak Seijuurou sambil menggenggam tangan Ryouta. Ryouta mengangguk dan mengikuti Seijuurou tanpa perlawanan lagi. Namun ketika Seijuurou dan Ryouta berjalan melewati Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki, tangan kecil Tetsuya menahan tangan Ryouta.

“Ryouta-kun, kau bukan anak bangsawan, tapi pangeran negeri ini, putra mahkota kerajaan?” tanya Tetsuya lirih.

“Iya,” jawab Ryouta.

“Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami?”

“Karena aku takut kalian tidak mau bermain denganku lagi kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya.”

“Pangeran, ayo!” tegur Seijuurou yang langkahnya terhenti. Ryouta mengangguk dan berpaling pada Tetsuya,

“Maafkan aku,” ujar Ryouta sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Tetsuya dan berjalan mengikuti Seijuurou.

“Apa pun alasanmu, kau tetap membohongi kami! Kembali, Ryouta! Akan kuhajar kau, sialan!” teriak Daiki yang tubuhnya ditahan oleh para pedagang agar tidak menerjang Ryouta. Ryouta tidak berbalik walaupun dia dapat mendengar teriakan penuh amarah Daiki, tangisan Satsuki, dan panggilan lembut Tetsuya memanggilnya kembali. Ryouta hanya berjalan semakin mendekati jubah belakang Seijuurou, menarik jubah itu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Dan Seijuurou hanya mendiamkan hal itu, membiarkan jubahnya basah oleh air mata Ryouta.

– 000ooo000 –

Semenjak kejadian di pasar, Ryouta tidak pernah sekali pun kembali ke kawasan kumuh tempat tinggal Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Satsuki. Orang tua Daiki dan Satsuki yang mendengar kejadian di pasar langsung memeluk mereka sambil melarang mereka untuk bertemu dengan Ryouta lagi. Sedangkan nenek Tetsuya hanya mengelus lembut rambut Tetsuya dan berkata,

“Siapa pun dia, dia tetap temanmu, Tetsuya.”

Dan kehidupan mereka bertiga kembali seperti saat sebelum Ryouta muncul di tengah mereka. Yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang anak-anak sebaya mereka di kawasan itu tidak ada yang berani bermain atau berdekatan dengan ketiganya karena mereka takut terlibat masalah. Daiki yang masih menyimpan amarah pada Ryouta akan mengamuk bila Satsuki atau Tetsuya membahas atau menyebut nama Ryouta. Sehingga akhirnya Satsuki dan Tetsuya menghindari topik tentang Ryouta jika ada Daiki bersama mereka.

Tanpa terasa sudah setahun berlalu semenjak insiden itu. Nenek Tetsuya yang kian berumur semakin sering sakit-sakitan. Bahkan sekarang nenek Tetsuya tidak lagi sanggup untuk membuat roti. Jangankan untuk membuat roti, untuk bangkit dari atas tempat tidur saja tidak sanggup untuk dilakukan oleh nenek Tetsuya.

Semenjak itu Tetsuya semakin jarang bermain bersama Daiki dan Satsuki. Tetsuya semakin sibuk membuat dan berjualan roti sendirian demi menghidupi dirinya dan neneknya. Karena penyakit neneknya yang semakin parah, Tetsuya lalu memutuskan untuk mencari uang tambahan agar dapat membeli obat untuk kesembuhan neneknya

Tetsuya mencoba mengajukan diri untuk dapat bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah-rumah para bangsawan, namun dirinya selalu ditolak karena masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan. Namun akhirnya ada sebuah restoran yang pemiliknya berbaik hati mempekerjakan Tetsuya sebagai tukang cuci piring dan peralatan masak dengan bayaran 5 qirat per 20 piring. Bayaran yang sangat rendah, namun Tetsuya menerimanya dan bersyukur ada orang yang mau mempekerjakannya sehingga Tetsuya dapat membeli obat untuk neneknya.

Akan tetapi, karena memang sudah takdirnya, nenek Tetsuya tidak kunjung membaik dan penyakitnya semakin parah. Tetsuya sangat khawatir namun neneknya tetap menyuruh Tetsuya untuk pergi bermain. Tetsuya memang merahasiakan dari neneknya kalau ia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring karena Tetsuya tidak ingin neneknya sedih. Tetsuya dengan berat hati menuruti perintah neneknya dan pergi bekerja, yang dalam pikiran sang nenek Tetsuya pergi bermain dengan Daiki dan Satsuki. Namun ketika sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba Daiki masuk ke dalam restoran dan berteriak memanggilnya.

“Tetsu! Tetsu!” teriak Daiki.

“Hei, kau mau apa?” tegur sang pemilik restoran.

“Tetsu mana, Paman?!” sembur Daiki.

“Tetsuya? Dia ada di belaka—“

Sebelum sang pemilik restoran menyelesaikan ucapannya, Daiki langsung berlari ke belakang dan menarik tangan Tetsuya.

“Daiki-kun, ada apa?” tanya Tetsuya bingung.

“Ayo pulang! Nenekmu!”

“Ada apa dengan nenek?”

“Sudah, pulang saja!”

Daiki kemudian berlari pulang bersama dengan Tetsuya. Betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya mendapati rumah kecilnya penuh sesak oleh orang-orang kampungnya. Ketika melihat Tetsuya datang, kerumunan orang-orang itu menyibak dengan sendirinya, memberi jalan bagi Tetsuya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah kecil Tetsuya juga penuh dengan para wanita yang semuanya menangis. Mereka tengah menangisi sesosok wanita lain yang sedang terbujur di atas alas tikar rombeng. Wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nenek Tetsuya. Satsuki yang melihat kedatangan Tetsuya langsung memeluk Tetsuya.

“Tetsu-kun, nenek… nenek….” Satsuki terisak namun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tanpa perlu Satsuki bilang apa pun Tetsuya sudah mengerti semuanya. Neneknya yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya telah pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tidak lama setelah pemakaman neneknya, Tetsuya didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauhnya. Orang itu bilang jika nenek dari istrinya adalah sepupu dari nenek tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan orang itu, namun ia tidak punya tempat bergantung lagi sehingga Tetsuya menyetujui untuk ikut dengan orang itu.

Daiki dan Satsuki tidak ingin Tetsuya ikut dengan pria itu dan berusaha menahan kepergian Tetsuya. Namun mereka hanya bocah berumur 8 tahun yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi tidak ada orang di wilayah mereka yang mau merawat Tetsuya karena kehidupan mereka saja sudah susah. Sehingga akhirnya dengan berat hati Daiki dan Satsuki melepas Tetsuya untuk pergi bersama pria kerabat jauhnya itu.

Namun nasib malang enggan menjauhiTetsuya. Kerabat jauhnya itu ternyata adalah seorang pedagang budak. Tetsuya pun termasuk ke dalam budak-budak kecil yang hendak dijual pada saudagar, bangsawan, perompak, atau siapa pun yang membutuhkan budak. Tubuh Tetsuya semakin kurus dan tidak terurus karena pria itu hanya memberi makan sehari sekali dan Tetsuya harus berebutan makanan itu dengan budak-budak lain.

Tetsuya berulang kali menyaksikan anak-anak seusianya diperjualbelikan oleh kerabatnya. Terkadang mereka dipukuli atau diseret bila melawan atau berusaha melarikan diri dari kandang tempat mereka dikurung. Beruntung Tetsuya memiliki tubuh kecil sehingga ia bisa selalu menyembunyikan diri di antara tubuh budak lain bila ada pelanggan yang datang melihat-lihat kandang dan memilih budak yang diinginkannya. Dan Tetsuya putus harapan untuk bisa selamat dari tempat itu dan bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya.

Hingga pada suatu hari, serombongan karavan berhenti di kota tempat Tetsuya tinggal sekarang dan hendak mengadakan pertunjukan keliling. Sang pemimpin karavan dan wakilnya yang memang membutuhkan anggota tambahan berkunjung ke tempat kerabat Tetsuya dan hendak membeli satu budak. Mereka berkeliling melihat kandang tempat para budak ditempatkan bersama dengan salah satu karyawan di tempat perdagangan budak itu.

“Hmmm … cuma ini saja? Hanya ada 30 budak disini dan tidak ada yang bagus,” ujar sang pemimpin karavan, Shuuzou.

“Kau salah, Shuu. Ada 31 budak disini,” ralat wakilnya, Chihiro.

“Hah? Tiga puluh satu? Aku sudah menghitungnya, Chihiro. Hanya ada 30 budak disini.”

“Tiga puluh satu,” Chihiro menunjuk sudut tempat Tetsuya duduk meringkuk. Shuuzou memfokuskan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Chihiro dan sangat terkejut mendapati anak kecil kurus bersurai biru muda tengah meringkuk.

“Woah! Tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Anak itu menarik! Kita ambil yang itu saja, Chihirou?”

“Terserahmu, kau yang memimpin di sini.”

“Baik! Kalau begitu, kita ambil anak itu. Aku akan mengurus pembayarannya, kau bawa anak itu, ya.” Shuuzou segera berlari menuju ruang transaksi, sedang Chihiro hanya menghela nafas dan meminta sang karyawan membawakan Tetsuya padanya.

Tetsuya melangkah takut-takut mendekati Chihiro. Ketika Tetsuya sudah berada di hadapan Chihiro, Chihiro segera berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Tetsuya. Dengan sedikit kasar Chihiro mengangkat dagu Tetsuya agar Chihiro bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya dengan jelas.

“Siapa namamu?”

“Tetsuya.”

“Umurmu?”

“Delapan tahun.”

“Hm, kau punya mata yang indah. Mulai sekarang kau akan ikut kami.”

“Kemana?”

“Ikutlah dankau akan tahu.”

Chihiro melangkah pergi dengan Tetsuya mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka menunggu Shuuzou menyelesaikan transaksi di luar tempat perdagangan budak itu. Tidak lama Shuuzou keluar dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut, namun segera tersenyum melihat Chihiro dan si budak kecil berdiri menunggunya.

“Lama menunggu, Chihiro?” Shuuzou mencium sekilas pipi Chihiro yang langsung menampar wajah Shuuzou. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chihiro pergi meninggalkan Shuuzou yang terduduk memegangi pipinya bersama Tetsuya yang kebingungan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat Tetsuya, Shuuzou kembali tesenyum dan menepuk kepala Tetsuya lembut.

“Aku Shuuzou, kau siapa?” tanya shuuzou.

“Tetsuya. Itu tidak sakit?” balas Tetsuya sambil menunjuk pipi Shuuzou yang memerah.

“Sakit, sih. Tapi sudah biasa. Dia memang pemalu. Nah, ayo kita pergi,” ajak Shuuzou sambil menggandeng tangan Tetsuya.

“Kemana?”

“Karavan[8]. Aku pemimpin karavan.”

Tetsuya akhirnya dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu di karavan milik Shuuzou. Tugas yang diemban Tetsuya cukup sederhana, yaitu membersihkan _yurt **[9]**_ milik para penari dan membereskan segala perlengkapan milik para penari sekaligus mencuci baju-baju yang digunakan para penari.

Awalnya Tetsuya hanya sekadar tertarik dengan baju-baju indah khas penari yang sering dicucinya. Kemudian,Tetsuya mulai mengintip ketika para penari berlatih tari dan nyanyian di bawah bimbingan Chihiro. Lalu, Tetsuya mulai mencoba-coba menyanyikan lagu dan mendendangkan musik yang biasa digunakan para penari sambil memakai tudung _veil_ dan cadar penari yang akan dicucinya. Di saat yang bersamaan Shuuzou yang berjalan bersama Chihiro memeriksa keadaan karavan mendengar suaranya bernyanyi.

“Kau dengar suara itu, Shuu?” tanya Chihiro.

“Ya. Siapa penari yang bernyanyi malam-malam begini? Seharusnya dia istirahat untuk pertunjukan besok,” jawab Shuuzou.

Lalu Shuuzou dan Chihiro berkeliling mencari sumber suara dan melihat Tetsuya tengah menari sembari bernyanyi. Baik Shuuzou maupun Chihiro terkesima melihat gerakan Tetsuya, sedangkan Tetsuya terlalu larut dalam tarian dan nyanyiannya sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka.

“Tetsuya,” panggilan Shuuzou mengagetkan Tetsuya.

Seketika Tetsuya berhenti menari dan menoleh takut-takut kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Shuuzou dan Chihiro tengah memandanginya. Tetsuya yang ketakutan karena ketahuan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya perlahan melepaskan cadar dan tudung _veil_ yang tengah dikenakannya, lalu menunduk menunggu bentakan Shuuzou atau hukuman dari Chihiro.

“Darimana kau belajar gerakan tari itu?” tanya Shuuzou, namun Tetsuya tetap diam tidak menjawab. “Jawablah, aku tidak akan marah,” tambah Shuuzou.

“Aku melihat dari cara Chihiro-san mengajari kakak-kakak penari,” akhirnya Tetsuya menjawab lirih.

Shuuzou dan Chihiro saling berpandangan mendengar jawaban Tetsuya.

“Kau belajar hanya dari melihatku?” kali ini Chihiro yang bertanya dan Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab Chihiro.

“Ternyata kau berbakat. Chihiro, mulai sekarang ajari dia menjadi penari,” perintah Shuuzou.

“Kau serius, Shuu?” tanya Chihiro ragu.

“Tentu saja. Kau juga sudah melihatnya,‘kan? Sangat disayangkan jika dia berakhir hanya menjadi pembantu di karavan ini. Latih dia ya, Chihiro. Dan Tetsuya, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu yang biasanya. Kau hanya perlu berlatih menari dengan Chihiro dan turuti apa kata Chihiro. Kau mengerti?” tanya Shuuzou pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya kembali mengangguk menjawab Shuuzou.

“Aku tidak akan segan-segan mau pun berbaik hati padamu. Persiapkan dirimu, Tetsuya,” ujar Chihiro datar.

Setelah malam itu, Chihiro pun melatih Tetsuya untuk menjadi seorang penari dengan sangat keras. Chihiro memang mengakui jika bakat Tetsuya besar dan dia dapat dengan mudah menghapal lagu dan gerakan tari baru, namun sayangnya stamina Tetsuya sangat kurang sebagai seorang penari. Terlebih Shuuzou memutuskan agar Tetsuya menari sebagai seorang penari perempuan karena tubuh Tetsuya yang ramping dan mungil. Penari perempuan memiliki gerakan dan jenis tarian yang lebih banyak dan bervariasi daripada penari laki-laki, yang berarti Tetsuya harus memiliki stamina yang besar untuk bisa menari dengan sempurna. Berkat gemblengan bertangan besi dari Chihiro, Tetsuya berhasil menjadi penari karavan yang anggun bak wanita sesungguhnya. Dan berkat itu, karavan di bawah kepemimpinan Shuuzou semakin terkenal dan diminati oleh orang-orang.

– 000ooo000 –

Tidak terasa sepuluh tahun pun berlalu. Ryouta yang di tahun ini berumur 18 tahun sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan wajah tertekuk bosan karena hari ini Ryouta diharuskan untuk menyeleksi pengawal dan pelayan istana yang baru, kegiatan rutin yang harus dilakukannya setiap tahun semenjak berumur 12 tahun. Ryouta menguap lebar -dan Seijuurou langsung memukul kepala Ryouta karena sikapnya itu- ketika Seijuurou memanggil para pengawal dan pelayan baru memasuki ruangan.

Mata Ryouta terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Daiki dan Satsuki memasuki ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryouta segera melompat turun dari singgasananya dan berlari menyongsong Daiki dan Satsuki.

“Daiki-cchi! Satsuki-cchi!” teriak Ryouta sambil menerjang Daiki dan Satsuki, membuat ketiganya terjatuh.

“Ahahahaha ... Ryou-chan…,” pekik Satsuki sambil tertawa dan membalas pelukan Ryouta.

“Sakit! Lepas, bodoh!” maki Daiki.

“Tidak mau!” rengek Ryouta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Para calon pengawal dan pelayan yang lain hanya terperangah melihat pangeran mereka menerjang dan bertingkah kekanakan. Seijuurou segera menghampiri Ryouta yang masih bergumul di lantai bersama Daiki dan Satsuki, lalu memukul kepala Ryouta keras-keras dengan perkamen tebal.

“Aaaddduuuuuhhhh!Sakit, Kak Sei-cchi!” protes Ryouta.

“Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang pemimpin, Pangeran,” balas Seijuurou sambil menjewer telinga Ryouta. Daiki dan Satsuki saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli.

“Puh! Hahahaha! Ryou-chan tidak berubah,” ujar Satsuki.

“Si bodoh itu tetap saja manja,” ujar Daiki. “Oi, Ryouta! Aku masih belum lupa kebohonganmu pada kami! Bersiaplah, akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!” tambah Daiki dan Satsuki langsung mencubit pinggang Daiki.

“Bodoh! Mana ada calon pengawal yang mau membuat perhitungan dengan pangeran yang harus dilindunginya, Dai-chan! Kepalamu bisa putus dipenggal!” marah Satsuki.

“Ahahaha! Tidak apa kok, Satsuki-cchi. Aku minta maaf karena membohongi kalian. Karena itu aku akan menerima dan menunggu perhitunganmu, Daiki-cchi!” balas Ryouta.

“Hoooo…. Ternyata sikap manjamu sudah berkurang! Baik, jangan menangis terkena pukulanku, ya!” Daiki langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah Ryouta.

“Tidak akan! Dan aku tidak yakin pukulanmu akan mengenaiku, Daiki-cchi!” Ryouta dengan gesit menghindari serangan Daiki.

Seijuurou, Satsuki, calon pengawal dan pelayan, serta semua yang ada di ruangan terperangah melihat pertarungan mendadak antara Daiki dan Ryouta. Baik Ryouta dan Daiki saling melancarkan serangan, namun mereka dengan mudah menghindari serangan masing-masing. Seijuurou yang pertama sadar dari rasa kagetnya mendekati Ryouta dan Daiki yang saat ini saling bergulat dan memiting satu sama lain, kemudian Seijuurou dengan sepenuh hatinya menjitak kepala keduanya sekuat tenaga.

“Kembali ke tempat kalian berdua masing-masing,” nada tenang yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou sangat berbahaya di telinga Ryouta dan Daiki. Dengan patuh, keduanya menuruti Seijuurou dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing; Ryouta duduk di singgasananya dan Daiki berbaris bersama dengan calon pengawal dan pelayan yang lain.

Lalu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Daiki dan Satsuki lolos dalam penyeleksian menjadi pengawal dan pelayan istana yang baru. Bukan karena Ryouta memiliki hubungan khusus dengan keduanya, tetapi karena kemampuan mereka yang memang hebat. Daiki dapat mengalahkan semua pesaingnya dan memojokkan kepala pengawal dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Sedangkan kecekatan dan ketelitian Satsuki dipuji oleh kepala pelayan, bahkan Seijuurou mengakui kalau Satsuki sangat cerdas yang sangat disayangkan dia melamar sebagai pelayan, bukan bagian intelejensi kerajaan. Hanya satu saja kekurangan mereka berdua, Daiki tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan rekan setimnya dan Satsuki tidak dapat memasak. Namun hal itu tidak menjadikan alasan untuk tidak menerima mereka sebagai bagian dari istana.

Semenjak Daiki dan Satsuki resmi menjadi bagian dari istana, Ryouta sering menyelinap untuk menemui keduanya di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga kembali bercengkrama dan mengobrol seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu. Biarpun yang dominan mengobrol adalah Satsuki dan Ryouta, sedangkan Daiki hanya tiduran dan hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Setelah seminggu mereka kembali bersama, Ryouta akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang disimpannya sejak pertama melihat Daiki dan Satsuki masuk istana.

“Hei, Satsuki-cchi, Tetsuya-cchi mana?” tanya Ryouta. Satsuki dan Daiki saling melirik.

“Saya tidak tahu, Pangeran,” jawab Satsuki setengah mengusili Ryouta ketika memanggil Ryouta.

“Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Satsuki-cchi! Dan kenapa kau tidak tahu dimana Tetsuya-cchi?”

“Karena memang kami tidak tahu, Pangeran manja! Kami sudah tidak mendapat kabar tentangnya sepuluh tahun ini,” kali ini Daiki yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta.

“Eh? A-apa maksudnya? Dan jangan panggil aku pangeran manja, Daiki-cchi!”

“Begini, Ryou-chan! Setahun sejak perpisahan kita di pasar, nenek Tetsu-kun meninggal. Dan kerabat jauh Tetsu-kun membawanya pergi, tapi kami tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi.”

“Apa!? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku!?”

“Bagaimana kami bisa memberitahumu, hah? Kau pangeran yang tinggal di istana mewah, sedangkan kami hanya anak-anak kotor yang hidup di perkampungan kumuh. Kau pikir penjaga gerbang istanamu akan membiarkan kami masuk!?” bentak Daiki.

“Dai-chan,” tegur Satsuki yang melihat Ryouta tertunduk karena bentakan Daiki.

“Cih!” Daiki berdecak lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di halaman dan memejamkan matanya.

“Maaf,” ucap Ryouta lirih.

“Tidak perlu minta maaf, Ryou-chan. Aku yakin Tetsu-kun pasti baik-baik saja di suatu tempat. Dan aku percaya jika kita pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Tetsu-kun suatu hari nanti. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, Ryou-chan,” bujuk Satsuki.

“A-aku gak nangis, Satsuki-cchi,” protes Ryouta sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

“Masa? Kupikir tadi kamu menangis. Daridulu ‘kan kamu cengeng, Pa-nge-ran,” ledek Satsuki lagi.

“Bukannya sampai sekarang dia masih jadi anak manja yang cengeng?” tambah Daiki.

“Hei! Aku gak manja, Daiki-cchi!! Dan aku gak cengeng, Satsuki-cchi!!” protes Ryouta hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Daiki dan Satsuki.

“Nah, waktu istirahat kami sudah selesai. Kami harus kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa, Ryou-chan,” pamit Satsuki sambil berdiri yang diikuti oleh Daiki.

“Ya, sampai jumpa. Besok kita main lagi ya, Daiki-cchi, Satsuki-cchi!” balas Ryouta yang masih betah duduk di halaman belakang istana. Ryouta melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Daiki dan Satsuki yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Ryouta, Ryouta membaringkan diri di rumput dan menatap langit biru. Warna yang mengingatkan Ryouta pada surai dan mata Tetsuya.

“Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali, Tetsuya-cchi,” bisik Ryouta pada langit biru di atasnya.

Di saat yang sama dengan masuknya Daiki dan Satsuki ke istana Ryouta, kelompok karavan Tetsuya yang namanya semakin terkenal menerima undangan untuk memeriahkan acara pengangkatan Ryouta sebagai raja bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Ryouta. Shuuzou pun mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya dan memberikan pengumuman mengenai hal tersebut.

“Semuanya, segera berkemas! Tiga minggu lagi kita akan tampil di Kerajaan Ottoman di Negeri Ottoman,” perintah Shuuzou pada seluruh anggota karavannya.

“Baaiiikkk!” seru seluruh anggota karavan penuh semangat.

Mendengar tempat tujuan mereka untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya, Tetsuya sangat terkejut karena Negeri Ottoman adalah negerinya dulu sebelum dia dijual sebagai budak. Perlahan, Tetsuya mendekati Shuuzou yang sedang berbincang dengan Chihiro.

“Permisi, Shuuzou-san,” sapa Tetsuya.

“Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?” tanya Shuuzou.

“Bila boleh tahu, ada apa tiba-tiba kita mengadakan pertunjukan di Kerajaan Ottoman?”

“Oh, itu karena kelompok kita akan diundang sebagai pengisi acara ulang tahun sekaligus pelantikan sang putra mahkota sebagai raja di kerajaan itu.”

“Putra mahkota?”

“Ya. Kudengar putra mahkota sangat berkarisma dan disegani oleh kerajaan yang lain meski pun usianya masih muda.”

“Maaf, bisakah saya absen dalam pertunjukan itu?”

“Kau bicara apa, Tetsuya!? Kau penari utama karavan ini!”

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada alasan apa pun! Kau harus tampil dalam pertunjukan tarian untuk putra mahkota!”

Keputusan Shuuzou bernada final. Shuuzou tidak mau menerima alasan ketidaksertaan Tetsuya dalam pertunjukan. Shuuzou meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama Chihiro sambil bersungut-sungut. Chihiro hanya menatap kepergian Shuuzou datar sebelum melirik Tetsuya yang menunduk.

“Apa alasanmu untuk absen dari pertunjukan nanti?” selidik Chihiro.

“Tidak ada alasan khusus, Chihiro-san. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menari di depan putra mahkota,” jawab Tetsuya berbohong. Karena alasan Tetsuya yang sebenarnya adalah karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ryouta, putra mahkota negerinya, dan Ryouta mengetahui Tetsuya bekerja sebagai penari karavan.

“Apa kau merasa tidak pantas karena kau bekerja sebagai penari karavan, sekaligus _penghibur_?”

Tetsuya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chihiro, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

“Aku benar, ya. Dengar Tetsuya, inilah resiko penari karavan. Terimalah kenyataan itu.”

“Aku mengerti, Chihiro-san.”

“Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang kemasi barangmu agar kita bisa segera berangkat.”

“Baik.”

Kemudian Shuuzou beserta kelompoknya memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Kerajaan Ottoman. Kelompok karavan milik Shuuzou tiba di Kerajaan Ottoman empat hari sebelum hari pelantikan Ryouta. Shuuzou memutuskan untuk menyewa beberapa kamar di sebuah penginapan yang dekat dengan kerajaan. Karena tidak mungkin mereka berkemah di dalam _yurt_ di saat mereka harus tampil maksimal untuk memeriahkan acara penting seperti pelantikan sang putra mahkota. Tidur di _yurt_ akan membuat tubuh para penari Shuuzou pegal dan tidak nyaman.

Berbeda dengan para penari dan anggota karavan lainnya yang langsung bersemangat berkeliling Kerajaan Ottoman, Tetsuya memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dalam kamarnya di penginapan. Terlalu banyak kenangannya ketika kecil dulu tersebar di sini. Dan juga besar kemungkinannya Tetsuya akan bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Tetsuya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memandang langit-langit kamar.

“Bagaimana kabar Daiki-kun dan Satsuki-chan, ya?”  gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri.

“Kau sedang apa?” suara seseorang membuat Tetsuya tersentak dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangan pada pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Chihiro sedang bersandar di kusen pintu, memandanginya datar.

“Beristirahat,” jawab Tetsuya sambil balas menatap datar Chihiro.

“Kalau kau punya waktu bersantai, ikut denganku.”

“Ke mana?”

“Ke pasar, mencari perhiasan dan baju baru yang akan kau kenakan ketika menari nanti.”

“Aku—“

“Kalau kau tidak ikut, kita tidak bisa menyesuaikan warna dan corak kain yang sesuai seleramu.”

Chihiro langsung masuk dan menyeret tangan Tetsuya untuk mengikutinya pergi ke pasar. Akhirnya Tetsuya hanya bisa menurut mengikuti Chihiro mencari perlengkapan menarinya. Setibanya di pasar, mereka segera masuk ke toko kain dan memilih-milih kain yang bagus untuk dikenakan Tetsuya pada hari pelantikan. Chihiro bilang Tetsuya bebas memilih kain jenis apa saja karena Shuuzou tidak membatasi uang belanja untuk membeli keperluan menari Tetsuya. Chihiro bilang, ini karena sang penari utama tidak boleh tampil memalukan dan harus terlihat memesona di hadapan raja dan para petinggi istana.

Tetsuya menjatuhkan pilihan pada kain sutra berwarna biru dengan sulaman benang emas di pinggirannya. Tidak lupa Tetsuya membeli kain tudung _veil_ dan cadar tipis berwarna senada dengan kain pilihannya. Tujuan Tetsuya membeli cadar adalah untuk menyamarkan wajahnya ketika menari nanti.

“Berikan kainnya nanti pada penjahit karavan kita. Minta padanya untuk menyelesaikannya dalam 2 hari,” ujar Chihiro setelah membayar kain-kain itu. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk menjawab Chihiro.

“Sekarang, kita ke kios perhiasan di ujung pasar ini. Ketika kita tiba tadi, aku melihat kios itu menjual perhiasan yang beraneka ragam. Mungkin ada yang sesuai dengan seleramu,” lanjutnya. Dan kembali Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Chihiro.

Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti Chihiro dalam diam. Berhubung Chihiro juga adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara bila tidak diperlukan, maka selama dalam perjalanan menuju kios perhiasan mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Tetsuya pun menundukkan kepalanya selama berjalan mengikuti Chihiro. Setibanya di kios, Chihiro langsung menyuruh Tetsuya untuk memilih perhiasan yang ingin dikenakannya ketika menari nanti. Setelah melihat-lihat, akhirnya Tetsuya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada beberapa perhiasan yang sederhana namun terkesan elegan.

Setelah Chihiro membayar harga untuk semua perhiasan itu, Chihiro mengajak Tetsuya kembali ke penginapan agar kain yang dibeli bisa segera dijahit. Tetsuya yang masih saja mengikuti Chihiro dengan wajah tertunduk tidak melihat sekitarnya dan berakhir dengan Tetsuya menabrak seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan membawa sekantong besar buah-buahan.

“Maaf, Nona,” ujar Tetsuya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menolong gadis yang ditabraknya tadi.

“Tetsu-kun?” Gadis itu memanggil nama panggilan Tetsuya ketika kecil dulu. Baru Tetsuya sadari gadis itu memiliki surai panjang berwarna merah muda dengan mata senada dengan warna rambutnya.

“Satsuki-chan?”

“Kyaaaaaahhhh! Ternyata benar Tetsu-kun!” Satsuki yang sangat gembira bertemu kembali dengan Tetsuya segera memeluk Tetsuya, tidak peduli mereka sedang berada di tengah pasar yang ramai.

“Sa-Satsuki-chan sesak,” wajah Tetsuya berubah pucat karena pelukan Satsuki.

“Ah, ehehehe.. Maaf Tetsu-kun,” ujar Satsuki sambil melepas pelukan mautnya sehingga akhirnya Tetsuya bisa bernafas lega. Satsuki kemudian mengutipi buah-buahannya yang terjatuh dan Tetsuya berinisiatif membantunya.

“Tetsu-kun kembali ke sini? Sejak kapan? Dimana kau tinggal?” Satsuki memberondong Tetsuya dengan pertanyaan.

“Satu per satu, Satsuki-chan,” tegur Tetsuya.

“Habisnya aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Tetsu-kun lagi di sini. Jadi, Tetsu-kun akan tinggal disini lagi?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya sebentar saja di sini. Lalu aku akan pergi lagi.”

“Eeeh? Kemana?”

“Entahlah.”

“Memang Tetsu-kun ada keperluan apa disini?”

Jeda sejenak sebelum Tetsuya menjawab, “Aku—”

“Tetsuya,” namun panggilan Chihiro memotong ucapan Tetsuya.

“Ah, Chihiro-san,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kembali,” perintah Chihiro.

“Baik,” Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dan membantu Satsuki untuk berdiri juga, “Maaf, Satsuki-chan. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa,” kemudian Tetsuya berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki yang hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung Tetsuya yang pergi menjauh.

– 000ooo000 –

Hari ulang tahun sekaligus hari pelantikan Ryouta pun tiba. Ryouta yang hari ini genap berusia 18 tahun sedang bersiap untuk menghadap rakyat dan para raja negeri tetangga yang diundang oleh kerajaannya. Pintu kamar pribadi Ryouta diketuk dan dibuka oleh Seijuurou yang sudah siap menjadi pendamping Ryouta dalam acara pelantikannya. Seijuurou mengenakan _thobe_ yang dilapisi oleh _bisht **[10]**_ berwarna merah yang berlapiskan benang emas dan mengenakan _ghutra_ berwarna senada dengan _bisht_ -nya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

“Anda belum selesai, Pangeran? Ah, maksud saya, Paduka Raja?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Kak Sei-cchi ini! Aku belum jadi raja!” protes Ryouta, “Aku kesulitan melilitkan _turban **[11]**_ ini, Kak Sei-cchi,” lapor Ryouta, “Ah, atau boleh tidak aku tidak memakai _turban_? Kan selama ini juga aku jarang pakai penutup kepala,” lanjutnya.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Ryouta kemudian mengisyaratkan Ryouta agar duduk yang segera, dipatuhi oleh Ryouta.

“Tidak boleh. Apa jadinya bila raja tidak memakai simbolnya?” ujar Seijuurou sambil membantu Ryouta memakai _turban_ berwarna hijau di kepalanya. Tidak lupa Seijuurou juga menyematkan hiasan bulu dan permata _ruby_ merah di bagian depan _turban_ Ryouta.

Seijuurou kembali menyuruh Ryouta untuk berdiri. Kemudian dia menyeleksi penampilan Ryouta. Ryouta menggunakan _thobe_ pendek yang panjang kainnya hanya sedikit di bawah pinggang Ryouta denganlengan panjang berwarna gading dengan kerah tinggi yang membentuk huruf V pada bagian lehernya, namun tidak terbuka dikarenakan adanya 3 buah kancing yang menutupinya. Untuk bawahan, Ryouta mengenakan celana kain berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Untuk luaran, Ryouta menganakan _yeldhirme_ _ **[12]**_ tanpa lengan yang berwarna sama dengan _turban_ kepala Ryouta dan _yeldhirme_ tersebut diikat menggunakan _salvar **[13]**_ berwarna emas yang melingkari pinggangRyouta. Dan terdapat sebilah belati bertahtakan _topaz_ dan _citrine_ yang diselipkan pada _salvar_.

“Hm. Sempurna,” ujar Seijuurou puas sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ryouta memamerkan cengirannya mendengar pujian Seijuurou.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera keluar, Kak Sei-cchi,” ajaknya.

“Sesuai keinginan Anda, Paduka,” Seijuurou membuka pintu ruangan agar Ryouta bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Dengan langkah tegap, Ryouta berjalan menuju ruangan utama istana. Tempat dia akan dilantik sebagai raja baru Kerajaan Ottoman. Pintu ruangan utama dibuka ketika Ryouta sudah mendekati ruangan dan tepuk tangan meriah menyambut Ryouta saat dia memasuki ruangan.

Ryouta berjalan tenang ke tengah ruangandan berlutut menghadap singgasana tempat raja akan duduk. Seijuurou yang mengikuti Ryouta sejak tadi, berdiri di hadapan Ryouta, meminta para hadirin untuk tenang karena ritual pelantikan akan dimulai. Kemudian Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ritual dan Ryouta mengikrarkan sumpahnya. Pelantikan ditutup dengan penyerahan Pedang Sulaiman –yang diturunkan secara turun temurun pada setiap raja yang memimpin– ke tangan Ryouta. Ryouta segera bangkit setelah menerima Pedang Sulaiman dari Seijuurou, kemudian menyelipkan pedang itu pada _salvar_ nya. Seijuurou bergeser ke samping untuk memberi ruang pada Ryouta berjalan menuju singgasananya. Setelah Ryouta mendudukkan dirinya di singgasana, seluruh hadirin di ruangan langsung bertepuk tangan dan berseru,

“Hidup Raja baru! Hidup Paduka Raja Ryouta!”

Kemudian satu per satu raja dari negeri lain berjalan mendekati Ryouta dan mengucapkan kalimat selamat datang dan mengakui Ryouta menjadi Raja Ottoman yang baru. Setelah semua raja selesai mengucapkan ucapan mereka, Seijuurou mengajak Ryouta untuk menuju balkon, menemui rakyat Kerajaan Ottoman yang sudah menunggu di sekeliling istana.

“Para rakyat sekalian, sambutlah raja baru kita, Paduka Raja Ryouta!” seru Seijuurou yang kemudian diikuti dengan Ryouta menampakkan diri di balkon. Rakyat Ottoman langsung bersorak sorai penuh kegembiraan dan rasa hormat.

“Rakyatku sekalian, silakan nikmati pestanya!” teriak Ryouta penuh semangat dari atas balkon, membuat sorakan rakyat semakin gegap gempita. Musik pun dimainkan, alunan lagu dinyanyikan, dan makanan enak pun disajikan. Seluruh rakyat menari dan makan dengan penuh suka cita.

Seijuurou membawa Ryouta menuju bagian halaman istana yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi para raja untuk menikmati pesta. Di tengah perjalanan menuju halaman istana, Ryouta yang bertemu dengan Daiki dan Satsuki, langsung menculik mereka untuk turut menemaninya. Ketika Seijuurou memprotes keputusan Ryouta, Ryouta berkilah Daiki menemaninya untuk menjadi pelindungnya dan Satsuki untuk melayaninya, membuat Seijuurou diam seribu bahasa melihat cengiran Ryouta dan Daiki serta senyum kikukdari Satsuki.

Acara pesta pelantikan Ryouta berlangsung sangat meriah, para rakyat membaur dengan penghuni istana, menari dan menyanyi bersama. Ryouta sendiri sebagai bintang utama pesta hanya duduk ditemani Seijuurou, Daiki, dan Satsuki. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ryouta sekaligus pelantikannya, maka Daiki dan Satsuki mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Ryouta dan memberinya hadiah. Belati indah dari Daiki dan kain sulaman serta kue kering dari Satsuki, dan Daiki langsung membuang jauh-jauh kue kering buatan Satsuki.

Tanpa terasa malam pun tiba, pentas utama dimulai. Persembahan tarian dari karavan Shuuzou. Shuuzou berjalan ke hadapan Ryouta dan para raja, membungkuk hormat sebelum berkata,

“Paduka Raja Ryouta, sang pemimpin yang bijaksana, selamat ulang tahun dan selamat atas pelantikan Anda. Sungguh suatu kehormatan yang sangat besar bagi saya dan kelompok saya untuk dapat tampil dan menghibur Paduka. Bila Paduka berkenan, terimalah persembahan tarian dari kelompok karavan saya, _Raqs Sharqi_[14].”

Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya ucapan dari Shuuzou, para pemusik dan penari berjalan menghadap para raja, membungkuk lalu duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan, lalu mulai memainkan musik mereka, sedangkan para penari meliukkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan musik yang dimainkan.

Ryouta dan Satsuki menikmati alunan musik dan tarian dari para penari, sedangkan Daiki menikmati goyangan dada dari para penari perempuan yang berdada besar. Berkali-kali Seijuurou menyikut perut Daiki untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah memalukannya di hadapan raja dari negeri lain.

Para penari kemudian membentuk sebuah lingkaran, berkumpul menjadi satu. Kemudian secara bersamaan mereka berlutut, menyisakan seorang penari di tengah yang merupakan penari utama untuk menari sendirian. Penari utama itu mengenakan _bedlah **[15]**_ berwarna biru yang terdiri dari dua potong bagian, _fitted top_ setengah badan yang memamerkan pundak dan tangan kiri sang penari, sementara pundak bagian kanan ditutup dan tangan kanan mengenakan lengan baju tipis yang masih memamerkan tangannya. Sang penari mengenakan rok tipis namun ada celana ketat dibalik rok itu yang menutupi kaki mulus sang penari. Perut sang penari yang tidak tertutupi apa pun dihias dengan perhiasan yang dibentuk menjadi _fitted hip_. Di bagian kepala, penari itu mengenakan tudung _veil_ yang ditahan oleh perhiasan yang melingkari kepalanya, dan bagian hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi oleh cadar tipis namun masih bisa memperlihatkan siluet wajah sang penari.

Sang penari meliukkan pinggang dan pinggulnya mengikuti irama musik. Berputar dan melompat-lompat kecil menggerincingkan gelang di tangan dan kakinya. Semua yang ada di halaman terpukau dan terperangah melihat keluwesan tubuh sang penari, begitu juga dengan Ryouta, Daiki, dan Satsuki. Namun yang membuat mereka bertiga terperangah bukanlah tarian sang penari, melainkan jati diri sang penari yang tidak lain adalah Tetsuya, teman ketika mereka kecil dulu. Karena bagaimana pun wajah dan rambut Tetsuya ditutupi dengan _veil_ dan cadar tipis, mereka tetap akan mengenali mata dan rambut sewarna dengan warna langit itu.

 

 

Tetsuya mengetahui ketiganya sudah menyadari keberadaannya.Karena itulah, seusai mempersembahkan tari-tarian di hadapan Ryouta dan para raja, Tetsuya segera berjalan membaur dengan orang-orang menuju penginapan tempat ia dan kelompoknya beristirahat. Namun harapan Tetsuya untuk kembali ke penginapan gagal karena Ryouta berhasil menahan tangannya. Entah bagaimana cara Ryouta mengejar Tetsuya padahal Tetsuya yakin dia sudah membaur dengan baik di kerumunan orang. Ryouta menarik tangan Tetsuya menuju bagian belakang penginapan yang sunyi dan memojokkan tubuh Tetsuya pada dinding dan membuka cadar yang masih menutupi sebagian wajah Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya-cchi,” Ryouta memanggil nama Tetsuya penuh haru. Suara Ryouta serak menahan tangis ketika memanggil Tetsuya.

Jeda cukup lama sebelum Tetsuya membalas Ryouta, “Selamat atas pelantikan Anda, Paduka Raja.”

Ucapan Tetsuya membuat dada Ryouta sakit dan sesak entah mengapa, padahal jika Daiki atau Satsuki atau orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu, Ryouta sama sekali tidak merasa sesak seperti ini. Hanya ketika Tetsuya memanggilnya seperti itu, Ryouta merasa demikian. Ryouta menundukkan tubuhnya, menyelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tetsuya yang lebih pendek darinya.

“Kumohon, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Tetsuya-cchi. Panggil aku ‘Ryouta-kun’ seperti dulu,” pinta Ryouta.

“Mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba pada saat kecil dahulu, Paduka Raja. Hamba sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada PadukaRaja,” balas Tetsuya dingin membuat emosi Ryouta tersulut.

Dengan kasar Ryouta mencengkram kedua bahu Tetsuya dan mengguncangnya.

“Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsuya-cchi!? Kau temanku! Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi!”

“Hamba takut ini mengecewakan Paduka Raja, namun hamba tidak dapat melaksanakan perintah Paduka Raja.”

“Dari tadi Paduka-Paduka terus! Aku bukan Paduka! Aku Ryouta-kun temanmu, Tetsuya-cchiiii!”

“Tetapi Paduka Raja adalah raja negeri ini dan hamba hanyalah penari karavan yang tidak pantas untuk Paduka Raja jadikan kenalan.”

“Kau bicara apa sih, Tetsuya-cchi!? Apanya yang tidak pantas!? Aku—”

“Hamba tidak pantas, Paduka Raja. Hamba mohon, tolong lepaskan hamba.”

“Tetsu—”

Dengan sekuat tenaganya Tetsuya mendorong tubuh Ryouta menjauh darinya. Kemudian secepat kilat Tetsuya berlari memasuki penginapannya. Ryouta hendak menyusul Tetsuya, namun Seijuurou yang menyadari Ryouta menghilang sudah menyusul Ryouta bersama sepasukan pengawal.

“Paduka Ryouta!” seru Seijuurou, “Ayo kita kembali, apa jadinya jika Paduka tidak ada di tempat sementara orang-orang ingin merayakan pelantikan Paduka?”

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada alasan apa pun! Ayo kembali!” Seijuurou bersama para pengawal mendorong Ryouta untuk kembali ke pesta. Ryouta pun hanya bisa menuruti dan berjalan kembali menuju pesta sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah penginapan yang dimasuki oleh Tetsuya.

Keesokan harinya, Ryouta yang lagi-lagi berhasil menyelinap berkumpul dengan Daiki dan Satsuki di tempat rahasia mereka biasa berkumpul. Mereka membahas tentang Tetsuya yang muncul sebagai penari di acara pelantikan Ryouta.

“Aku memang beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun di pasar, sih,” ungkap Satsuki.

“Eeeeehhh!?” Daiki dan Ryouta kaget mendengar pengakuan Satsuki.

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Satsuki!?” protes Daiki.

“Ha-habisnya saat itu Tetsu-kun bilang dia hanya sebentar saja disini. Lalu ada orang yang mengajak Tetsu-kun pergi. Jadi kupikir Tetsu-kun sudah pergi dari sini,” ujar Satsuki membela diri.

“Tapi buktinya dia masih disini dan muncul sebagai penari!”

“Ya, aku ‘kan tidak tahu kalau Tetsu-kun itu penari, Dai-chan!”

“Sudahlah, Daiki-cchi, Satsuki-cchi,” ujar Ryouta menengahi, “Tadi Satsuki-cchi bilang Tetsuya-cchi hanya akan sebentar disini?”

“Benar, Padu—Ryou-chan,” Satsuki segera meralat panggilannya ketika mendapati lirikan tajam dari Ryouta. Ryouta memang meminta mereka berdua untuk tidak memanggilnya Paduka ketika tidak ada siapa pun di sekitar mereka.

“Itu artinya Tetsuya-cchi akan segera pergi dari negeri ini, bukan?” tanya Ryouta.

“Kemungkinan besar begitu,” jawab Satsuki.

“Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?” tanya Daiki.

“Tentu saja menemuinya, Daiki-cchi.”

“Caranya?”

“Aku tahu penginapan tempat Tetsuya-cchi menginap. Kemarin malam aku mengikutinya.”

“Uwaaahh… Penguntit,” ujar Daiki dan Satsuki kompak.

“Ap—Kalian jahat!Aku bukan penguntit!” rengek Ryouta.

“Sudahlah, kami cuma bercanda. Sekarang bagaimana kita menemuinya? Mendatangi penginapan itu?” tanya Daiki.

“Benar! Tumben Daiki-cchi pintar,” jawab Ryouta.

“Kau—”

“Jadi, ayo kita menyelinap keluar istana, Daiki-cchi!” ajak Ryouta sebelum Daiki memakinya.

“Hoo! Tentu saja!” balas Daiki menyetujui ide Ryouta.

“Tunggu! Aku gimana?” protes Satsuki.

“Kau tunggu saja disini, Satsuki. Nanti akan kuseret Tetsu kesini,” jawab Daiki.

“Eeeehh?”

“Lagipula aku punya tugas penting untuk Satsuki-cchi. Nanti Satsuki-cchi alihkan perhatian penjaga gerbang dan buat alasan ketika Kak Sei-cchi mencariku,” tambah Ryouta.

“Uuuuhh…. Baiklah, aku mengerti,” Satsuki akhirnya mengalah untuk tidak ikut dalam misi penyelinapan ini.

Sesuai dengan instruksi Ryouta, Satsuki berhasil mengalih perhatian para penjaga gerbang dan memudahkan Ryouta dan Daiki untuk menyelinap keluar dari istana. Sesampainya di kota, Ryouta langsung menutupi kepala dan wajahnya dengan selembar kain yang sudah disiapkannya. Ryouta berjalan mengajak Daiki menuju penginapan tempat Tetsuya menginap. Daiki yang bertugas bertanya pada penjaga penginapan tentang keberadaan Tetsuya. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapat letak kamar Tetsuya setelah Daiki menyelipkan dua keping dinar ke tangan sang penjaga.

Ryouta dan Daiki menaiki lantai dua penginapan dan menuju ke kemar yang ditunjuk penjaga sebagai kamar Tetsuya. Ryouta dan Daiki saling melirik sebelum akhirnya Ryouta memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar di hadapannya. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu, membuat Ryouta harus memberanikan diri sekali lagi untuk mengetuk pintu kembali. Namun sebelum jemari Ryouta menyentuh pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Tetsuya dibaliknya.

“Tetsu—” sebelum Ryouta menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tetsuya dengan segera ingin menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Namun dengan sigap Daiki menahan pintu tertutup kembali dengan sebuah kakinya mengganjal sela pintu. Dan dengan sedikit dorongan, Daiki berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya.

“Yo, sudah lama ya, Tetsu,” sapa Daiki yang dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar Tetsuya. Ryouta mengikuti Daiki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya dan melepaskan kain yang dipakainya untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

“Maaf kami masuk dengan paksa, Tetsuya-cchi,” tambah Ryouta yang kini duduk di pinggir ranjang penginapan. Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

“Ada perlu apa Anda berdua datang menemui hamba?” tanya Tetsuya dingin dan memasang jarak di antara mereka bertiga.

“Haaaa!!? Apa-apaan gaya bicaramu itu, Tetsu!? Seperti bukan kau saja,” ujar Daiki.

“Dari kemarin malam Tetsuya-cchi terus berbicara dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Daiki-cchi. Seperti orang asing saja, kan?” tambah Ryouta.

“Karena kita memang orang asing, Paduka Raja,” jawab Tetsuya. Mendengar jawaban Tetsuya membuat Daiki dan Ryouta membatu. Dengan gusar Daiki bangun dari duduknya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tetsuya kasar.

“Kau! Kau Tetsuya teman kecil kami dulu, kan?! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Tetsu!?” sentak Daiki.

“Anda menyakiti tangan saya, mohon lepaskan tangan saya,” ujar Tetsuya tenang.

“Tetsuya-cchi, bagaimana pun juga kau tetap teman kami,” ucap Ryouta kalem sambil mendekati Tetsuya dan Daiki, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Daiki pada pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

“Tidak. Bukan. Saya—hamba tidak pantas untuk Paduka Raja panggil teman. Bahkan hamba sudah tidak pantas menjadi kenalan Paduka Raja,” jawab Tetsuya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

“Eh? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya-cchi? Dari kemarin malam kau terus-terusan berkata tidak pantas-tidak pantas seperti itu. Kau kenapa, Tetsuya-cchi?” tanya Ryouta kebingungan.

“Karena hamba memang tidak pantas,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?”

Belum sempat Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta, Shuuzou sudah mendobrak masuk kamar Tetsuya.

“Hei, Tetsuya. Anak-anak bilang kau menerima tamu. Kau ingin menerima tamu tanpa persetujuanku?” Shuuzou yang tadinya hendak memarahi Tetsuya langsung terkejut melihat siapa tamu Tetsuya. Dengan segera Shuuzou menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya dan berlutut, “Paduka Raja Ryouta. Suatu kehormatan untuk dapat menjamu Anda,” ujar Shuuzou.

“Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Berdirilah,” perintah Ryouta pada Shuuzou dan Shuuzou langsung menuruti perintah Ryouta untuk berdiri.

“Ada keperluan apa sampai Anda bersusah payah mendatangi kami? Apakah Anda ingin menyewa penari utama kami?” tanya Shuuzou.

“Menyewa?” Ryouta kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Shuuzou, tanpa menyadari tubuh Tetsuya yang menegang.

“Benar. Apa anda ingin menyewa penari utama kami, Tetsuya, untuk menghangatkan diri Anda di malam hari nanti? Saya akan berikan harga yang pantas untuk Anda, Paduka Raja,” ujar Shuuzou.

Butuh waktu bagi Ryouta dan Daiki untuk mencerna makna di balik ucapan Shuuzou. Ketika mereka berdua menyadari maksud perkataan Shuuzou, Ryouta dan Daiki langsung menatap tidak percaya pada Tetsuya yang menundukkan wajahnya.

“Tetsu, kau—” Daiki tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, sementara Ryouta masih membatu menatap Tetsuya.

“Ah, jangan khawatir tentang pelayanan dari Tetsuya. Saya jamin dia akan memuaskan Anda. Tetsuya sudah sangat berpengalaman, meski pun dia masih belia,” tambah Shuuzou tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari Ryouta dan Daiki.

“Menyewa itu, maksudnya sebagai pemuas hasratku? Kalian menyediakan pelayanan seperti itu juga?” tanya Ryouta.

“Benar, Paduka. Paduka dapat memilih para penari kami. Dan Tetsuya merupakan yang paling terkenal dan selalu disewa oleh—”

“Shuuzou-san!” seruan Tetsuya memotong ucapan Shuuzou. Kemudian Tetsuya mendorong Ryouta dan Daiki yang masih _shock_ untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

“Karena inilah aku bilang kalau aku tidak pantas untuk kalian anggap sebagai teman. Lupakan aku dan kalian akan bahagia. Sampaikan salam perpisahanku pada Satsuki-chan, Daiki-kun—” jeda sejenak sebelum Tetsuya melanjutkan, “—dan Ryouta-kun,” kemudian pintu kamar Tetsuya tertutup menyisakan Ryouta dan Daiki yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

– 000ooo000 –

Satsuki menyambut kepulangan Daiki dan Ryouta, namun Satsuki bingung kenapa Tetsuya tidak bersama mereka, padahal tadi siang Daiki berjanji akan membawa Tetsuya ke istana.

“Dai-chan, Ryou-chan, mana Tetsu-kun?” tanya Satsuki.

“Jangan bahas, Satsuki,” ujar Daiki gusar.

“Eh? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian bertiga? Ryou-chan?” Satsuki sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryouta yang masih menatap kosong ke arahnya. “Ada apa?” tanya Satsuki lembut.

“Aku… aku tidak percaya. Tetsuya-cchi…,” Ryouta bergumam tidak jelas.

“Ada apa, sih? Kalian bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun, ‘kan?” tuntut Satsuki.

“Ya, memang bertemu. Tapi, Tetsu sudah berubah,” jawab Daiki.

“Sangat berubah, Daiki-cchi. Tetsuya-cchi bukan Tetsuya-cchi lagi,” ralat Ryouta.

“Apa maksudmu, hah!? Tetsu tetaplah Tetsu!”

“Tung—Jangan bertengkar,” Satsuki berusaha menengahi Ryouta dan Daiki.

“Dia tidak sama lagi seperti Tetsuya-cchi! Tetsuya-cchi tidak mungkin seperti itu! Tetsuya-cchi yang sekarang dengan gampangnya membuka kedua kakinya di hadapan para penyewa yang menyewa tubuhnya!”

“Tetsu pasti punya alasan—”

“Alasan apa!? Tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi pelacur kalau bukan karena uang! Aku tidak percaya Tetsuya-cchi menjual tubuhnya dengan begitu murahan! Dia sangat rendah!”

Ucapan Ryouta membuat Daiki naik pitam. Tanpa pikir panjang Daiki menghadiahi wajah Ryouta dengan kepalan tangannya. Satsuki terpekik melihat Ryouta tersungkur karena ditinju oleh Daiki.

“Kau! Aku tidak tahu kau berpikiran sempit seperti itu, Ryouta! Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi aku bukan seorang yang gampang menghina temannya seperti kau! Kau lebih rendah dari Tetsu, Ryouta!”

“Beraninya kau menghina rajamu, Daiki-cchi!” Ryouta balas menerjang Daiki dan menghajarnya.

“Aku tidak mengakui raja berhati sempit sepertimu sebagai rajaku!”

Baku hantam antara Ryouta dan Daiki pun terjadi, sementara Satsuki menjerit-jerit untuk meminta mereka berhenti. Kegaduhan yang mereka buat bertiga mengundang perhatian para pengawal. Para pengawal sangat terkejut raja mereka beradu jotos dengan salah satu pengawal baru namun sangat berbakat. Para pengawal berupaya melerai dan memisahkan Daiki dan Ryouta. Sedikit sulit karena baik Ryouta maupun Daiki terus meronta dan menendang-nendang udara kosong. Akhirnya Ryouta dibawa menuju kamarnya sementara Daiki dibawa untuk menghadap sang penasihat istana.

Seijuurou yang mendapati kabar bahwa Ryouta diserang dan berkelahi dengan Daiki tentu sangat kaget. Daiki dipaksa tiarap di hadapan Seijuurou. Pejabat-pejabat istana sangat murka akan tindakan Daiki menyerang Ryouta dan mengajukan perintah agar Daiki dipenggal saat itu juga. Namun Seijuurou tidak semudah itu menerima keputusan petinggi istana.

“Kau masih tidak mau bilang apa penyebab kau berkelahi dengan Paduka Ryouta, Daiki?” pertanyaan Seijuurou hanya dibalas palingan muka dari Daiki. Seijuurou menghela nafasnya lelah.“Masukkan saja dia ke penjara agar dia bisa menginstropeksi diri,” perintah Seijuurou.

“Tapi, penasihat—” salah satu pejabat istana mengajukan keberatannya.

“Disini aku yang memutuskan. Kalian berani membantahku?” balas Seijuurou dingin pada para pejabat istana. Para pejabat istana dan pengawal langsung merinding merasakan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou. “Tunggu apa lagi, bawa dia ke penjara,” perintah Seijuurou pada pengawal. Daiki pun diseret dan dijebloskan masuk ke penjara bawah tanah istana.

“Sialan!” maki Daiki sambil menendang ember yang ada di dalam penjara sampai hancur.

Di saat yang bersamaan Ryouta yang dikurung di dalam kamarnya mengobrak-abrik isi kamarnya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Ryouta hanya bisa diam meskipun mereka mendengar Ryouta berteriak frustasi dan mencampakkan barang-barang ke lantai. Mereka tidak berani masuk ke dalam kamar sang raja muda karena mereka masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Karena itu para pengawal sedikit bernafas lega ketika sang penasihat kerajaan mendatangi kamar Ryouta.

“Sudah lama dia seperti itu?” tanya Seijuurou sebelum membuka pintu kamar Ryouta.

“Sejak Paduka masuk ke dalam kamar Paduka terus berteriak dan membanting barang-barang di kamarnya. Kami tidak berani masuk ke dalam untuk memastikannya, Penasihat Seijuurou,” lapor salah seorang pengawal.

Seijuurou menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar Ryouta. Yang pertama dilihat oleh Seijuurou adalah Ryouta yang tengah berdiri di tengah kamar sambil terengah-engah. Keadaan kamar Ryouta sangat kacau. Tidak ada benda yang berada di tempatnya seharusnya. Kursi dan meja sudah terbalik dan terlempar tidak karuan.

“Wah, ada seekor gajah masuk dan memporak porandakan kamar Anda, Paduka?” sindir Seijuurou. Ryouta masih diam tak bergeming dan tidak ada tanda dari Ryouta akan menanggapi Seijuurou. Ryouta hanya melirik sekilas Seijuurou yang dengan tenang memerintah pengawal memanggil pelayan dan menutup pintu kamar Ryouta.

“Apa alasan Anda bertengkar dengan pengawal itu, Paduka?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Tidak ada alasan apa pun,” jawab Ryouta. Seijuurou menghela nafas lelah mendengar jawaban kekanakan Ryouta. Lalu, Seijuurou mengambil kotak obat-obatan kemudian membalikkan kursi yang terjungkir balik dan menyuruh Ryouta untuk duduk di atas kursi itu.

“Bila tidak ada alasan, kenapa Anda sampai berkelahi dan membuat wajah Anda lebam?” tanya Seijuurou lagi sembari menorehkan kain yang sudah dibaluri obat di wajah Ryouta yang lebam. Ryouta berjengit dan sedikit meringis menahan perih dan sakit, namun ia tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou.

Melihat Ryouta yang bersikap defensif dan tidak ingin membicarakan perihal pertengkarannya dengan Daiki, Seijuurou pun mengalah dan melanjutkan menangani luka di wajah Ryouta dalam diam. Bersamaan dengan Seijuurou selesai mengobati Ryouta, pintu kamar Ryouta diketuk.

“Masuk,” perintah Seijuurou. Satsuki dan beberapa pelayan segera memasuki kamar Ryouta yang sangat berantakan. “Bereskan semuanya,” lanjut Seijuurou memerintah mereka. “Paduka, mari keluar selagi para pelayan merapikan kamar Anda,” ajak Seijuurou.

“Gak mau!” tolak Ryouta yang langsung bangkit dari kursi dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Ryouta menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal dan menggumam entah apa dari balik bantal. Seijuurou, untuk kesekian kalinya, menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah Ryouta yang kembali kekanakan. Para pelayan memandang Seijuurou bingung karena tidak seharusnya raja mereka berada di dalam kamar selagi mereka membereskan kamarnya.

“Bereskan saja kamar ini, abaikan saja kalau Paduka ada di dalam,” ujar Seijuurou. Dengan patuh para pelayan mulai membereskan kamar Ryouta yang berantakan, sementara Seijuurou segera keluar dari dalam kamar dan memberi perintah pada para penjaga untuk lebih memperketat penjagaan terhadap Ryouta dan tidak membiarkan Ryouta keluar dari kamar.

Satsuki beserta para pelayan yang lain dengan segera membereskan segala kekacauan di dalam kamar yang diperbuat Ryouta, sementara Ryouta masih saja menelungkupkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan bermalas-malasan. Setelah para pelayan selesai membereskan dan merapikan kembali kamar Ryouta sehingga kembali ke kondisi semula, para pelayan menegur Ryouta untuk undur diri.

“Paduka Raja Ryouta, kami permisi dahulu,” ucap salah satu perwakilan pelayan.

Ryouta bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di tengah ranjangnya dan melihat para pelayan yang masih membungkuk hormat padanya. “Ya, kalian boleh pergi, kecuali Satsuki-cchi. Satsuki-cchi, temani aku,” ujar Ryouta setengah merengek.

Para pelayan dan juga nyaris seluruh isi istana yang mengetahui hubungan khusus antara Ryouta, Satsuki dan Daiki, dengan patuh pergi meninggalkan Satsuki bersama dengan Ryouta. Setelah seluruh pelayan pergi dan mereka tinggal berdua saja Satsuki menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Ryouta lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Ryouta.

“Ryou-chan,” panggil Satsuki.

“Maaf aku memukul Daiki-cchi, Satsuki-cchi,” sahut Ryouta.

Satsuki menggeleng mendengar ucapan Ryouta. “Bukan padaku Ryou-chan harus minta maaf, ‘kan? Memang apa yang terjadi, Ryou-chan? Kalian bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun?”

“Kami memang bertemu dengannya.”

“Lalu?”

“Aku tidak percaya Tetsuya-cchi akan menjadi orang seperti itu.”

“Orang seperti itu apa maksudmu, Ryou-chan?”

“Tetsuya-cchi … Tetsuya-cchi ternyata bukan hanya bekerja sebagai penari, namun juga sebagai pemuas hasrat para pelanggannya. Aku tidak percaya Tetsuya-cchi bisa serendah itu!”

Satsuki terperangah kaget mendengat tuturan Ryouta. “Kamu bercanda ‘kan, Ryou-chan?”

“Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Satsuki-cchi?”

“Tetsu-kun, menjadi—tidak, tidak! Tetsu-kun pasti punya alasannya.”

“Alasan apa, Satsuki-cchi!?”

“Begini, Ryou-chan. Ingat kalau nenek Tetsu-kun meninggal ketika kita masih kecil? Dan kemudian kerabat jauh Tetsu-kun datang membawa Tetsu-kun pergi. Aku dan Dai-chan sejak awal memang tidak suka pada orang itu, namun kami tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Tetsu-kun dengannya.”

Ryouta terlihat berpikir sebentar, “Maksudmu kerabat Tetsuya-cchi yang membuatnya seperti itu?”

“Ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Bisa saja Tetsu-kun diusir lari dari rumah kerabatnya dan tidak ada yang mau menerimanya bekerja dengan cara sewajarnya, sehingga pekerjaan seperti itulah yang dijalaninya untuk dapat menyambung hidupnya. Atau karena karavan tempat Tetsu-kun bekerja memang melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu dibalik layar dan Tetsu-kun mau tidak mau harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Memang banyak kemungkinan, tapi aku yakin Tetsu-kun bukan orang yang mau dan dengan mudah menjual tubuhnya seperti itu.”

“Apa benar seperti itu?”

“Paling tidak aku, dan mungkin Dai-chan, percaya bahwa Tetsu-kun pasti punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku percaya pada Tetsu-kun. Apa Ryou-chan tidak mempercayai Tetsu-kun?”

“Aku—aku percaya pada Tetsuya-cchi. Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti.”

“Kalau tidak mengerti, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung?”

“Bertanya? Caranya?”

“Ya ampun, Ryou-chan! Ya, tentu saja dengan menemui Tetsu-kun! Culik atau pakai kekuasaaanmu kalau mau!”

“Kekuasaan…. Kekuasaan-KU! Benar juga! Aku raja negeri ini, ya, Satsuki-cchi!”

Satsuki menepuk dahinya. Biarpunsudah menjadi raja dan banyak berubah, namun terkadang sifat Ryouta yang melupakan statusnya tetap tidak berubah. Ryouta bisa dengan santai datang ke dapur atau pun barak pengawal untuk sekedar bermain dengan Satsuki atau Daiki ketika ia merasa bosan, padahal tidak seharusnya raja mendatangi tempat-tempat seperti itu. Namun Ryouta melakukannya dan hal itulah yang membuatnya juga berteman dengan para pelayan dan pengawal yang lain.

“Kalau begitu kamu sudah tahu dan mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan bukan, Ryou-chan?” tanya Satsuki.

“Ya! Menyewa Tetsuya-cchi untuk datang ke istana dan menemuiku!” jawab Ryouta semangat.

“Ryou-chan, sebelum melakukan itu, ada yang harus Ryou-chan lakukan, bukan?”

Ryouta terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Satsuki. Ryouta tahu kalau dia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Daiki, namun Ryouta masih kesal karena pukulan Daiki membuatnya kesakitan dan Daiki juga mencaci maki Ryouta. Satsuki menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Ryouta yang cemberut, ekspresinya sekarang sama dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Ryouta ketika kecil dulu bila dia ngambek dan bertengkar dengan Daiki.

“Ryou-chan?”

“Aaaaaarrrgggghh! Aku tahu, Satsuki-cchi!”

“Jadi?”

“Temani aku?”

“Hahahaha…. Baiklah, baiklah. Saya akan menemani Anda untuk menemuinya, Paduka Raja Ryouta.”

“Satsuki-cchiiiii! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!” Ryouta semakin ngambek karena nada meledek yang dilontarkan Satsuki ketika memanggilnya dan Satsuki semakin tertawa lepas.

Ryouta dan Satsuki keluar dari kamar Ryouta untuk menemui Daiki yang dihukum dan dijebloskan ke panjara bawah tanah istana. Namun di depan pintu kamar Ryouta, mereka dicegah untuk pergi oleh para penjaga karena perintah Seijuurou. Satsuki yang berusaha bernegosiasi dengan para penjaga pun tidak berhasil membujuk para penjaga untuk membiarkan Ryouta pergi. Bahkan ketika Ryouta memberi perintah pada para penjaga untuk membiarkannya pergi, para penjaga dengan sangat panik memohon pada Ryouta untuk menarik perintahnya karena bagi mereka perintah Ryouta adalah mutlak dan itu artinya mereka harus melanggar perintah pertama yang diberikan oleh Seijuurou, dan mereka tidak berani membayangkan risiko dari Seijuurou yang harus mereka terima karena melanggar perintanya. Dari seluruh anggota kerajaan, Seijuurou-lah yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni dan pekerja istana.

“Kalau begitu, panggil saja Kak Sei-cchi ke kamarku,” perintah Ryouta yang akhirnya menarik perintah untuk membiarkannya pergi. Para panjaga menghela nafas lega dan salah satu dari mereka dengan segera pergi untuk memanggil Seijuurou untuk datang ke kamar Ryouta.

“Penasihat memang sangat ditakuti, ya. Bahkan Dai-chan saja tidak mau berurusan dengannya, loh,” celetuk Satsuki.

“Yaaaah, aku mengerti kok. Kak Sei-cchi memang seram,” ujar Ryouta, sementara para penjaga yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Seijuurou tiba dan Ryouta segera mengisyaratkan Seijuurou untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama. Sementara itu, Satsuki segera undur diri dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya.

“Ada apa Paduka memanggil saya?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Aku ingin Daiki-cchi dibebaskan dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya,” jawab Ryouta tanpa basa-basi.

“Sayang sekali hal itu tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Pengawal itu telah melanggar aturan dengan menyerang rajanya,” sahut Seijuurou.

“Dia tidak menyerangku. Aku yang berkelahi dengannya.”

“Tetap saja dia harus dihukum terlebih dahulu atas perbuatannya.”

“Biar aku yang memberi hukuman padanya secara pribadi.”

Merasa tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan debat kusir yang sia-sia ini, Seijuurou menghela nafas dan melepas semua sikap formalnya pada Ryouta.

“Dari dulu kau keras kepala, Ryouta,” ujar Seijuurou.

“Kan Kak Sei-cchi yang mengajariku,” balas Ryouta setengah meledek.

“Baiklah, akan kubebaskan temanmu itu.” Ryouta nyaris bersorak, namun Seijuurou dengan cepat menambahkan, “Tapi dia tetap harus menjalani hukuman yang kuberikan dan juga kau harus memberinya hukuman. Dan, sebenarnya apa masalah kalian sehingga kalian berkelahi?”

“Yah, ini masalah di antara kami berdua. Lagipula, wajar kalau sahabat saling berkelahi dan memaki, bukan?”

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Makanya Kak Sei-cchi cari teman dong. Jangan menakuti semua orang. Kalau Kak Sei-cchi terus seperti itu bagaimana bisa mendapat teman?”

“Itu bukan urusanmu, anak kecil,” ujar Seijuurou sambil memukul pelan kepala Ryouta.

“Hehehehe…. Jadi, kapan Daiki-cchi akan dibebaskan? Aku boleh ke tempatnya?” tanya Ryouta.

“Besok akan kuperintah pengawal yang lain untuk membebaskan pengawal Daiki dan membawanya ke kamarmu, lalu memberikan hukuman padanya. Sedangkan kau, Ryouta, kau juga harus menerima hukuman karena sudah membuat kekacauan di istana. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari istana ini selama sebulan penuh, bahkan untuk ke taman juga, dan kerjakan perkamen-perkamen yang sudah menumpuk di mejamu. Itu hukumanmu,” jawab Seijuurou.

“Eeeeehhhh!? Kok aku juga dihukum?” protes Ryouta.

“Daridulu selalu kukatakan, anak nakal harus dihukum. Terima saja hukumanmu atau pengawal Daiki tidak akan kubebaskan.”

“Baik, baik. Aku mengerti,” Ryouta akhirnya mengalah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seijuurou tersenyum mendengarnya dan segera undur diri, sementara Ryouta harus pasrah menjalani hukumannya.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai janjinya, Seijuurou membebaskan Daiki. Kini Daiki tengah berdiri di dalam kamar Ryouta, saling bertatapan dengan Ryouta, tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka berniat memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Daiki masih terlihat kesal kepada Ryouta sementara Ryouta bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hingga akhirnya Ryouta berjalan mendekati Daiki dan berkata,“Daiki-cchi, maaf atas sikapku kemarin.”

Daiki tidak menggubrisnya dan malah membuang wajahnya.

“Daiki-cchi….,” Ryouta merengek meminta maaf pada Daiki.

“Jangan kira aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu. Kau sudah menghina Tetsu,” ujar Daiki akhirnya.

“Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sadar aku bersalah pada Tetsuya-cchi. Makanya aku juga mau minta maaf padanya.”

Mendengar itu Daiki akhirnya menatap Ryouta. “Kau mau minta maaf pada Tetsu?”

“Ya. Tapi, aku dihukum Kak Sei-cchi untuk tidak keluar dari dalam istana selama sebulan penuh dan harus mengerjakan dan membaca perkamen-perkamen membosankan.”

“Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau minta maaf pada Tetsu? Kalau menunggu sebulan lagi Tetsu keburu pergi bersama karavannya.”

“Maka dari itu aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk membawa Tetsuya-cchi ke istana, Daiki-cchi.”

“Haaahh!? Dia saja tidak mau bertemu dengan kita kemarin, bagaimana caranya aku membawanya ke istana? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku menculiknya?”

“Ya ampun, Daiki-cchi! Itu cara yang barbar sekali! Kita harus memakai strategi untuk membawa Tetsuya-cchi ke istana dan aku yakin Tetsuya-cchi tidak akan bisa menolaknya.”

“Caranya?”

“Sewakan Tetsuya-cchi untukku.”

“Ka-kau! Kau bilang ingin minta maaf pada Tetsu, tapi nyatanya kau ingin Tetsu melayanimu!? Keparat kau, Ryouta!!” Daiki menarik kerah pakaianRyouta.

“Bukan begitu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!” Ryouta panik, berusaha untuk menenangkan Daiki yang salah paham. “Begini, pimpinan karavan Tetsuya-cchi bilang kalau klien bisa menyewa penari mereka secara pribadi untuk melakukan kau-tahu-apa-,“ cengekeraman tangan Daiki mengerat, ”-Dengar! Aku menyewa Tetsuya-cchi bukan dengan niat seperti itu! Itu hanya alasan saja agar Tetsuya-cchi mau ke istana!” lanjut Ryouta.

“Maksudmu?”

“Kalau kau bilang pada pimpinan karavan itu kalau aku ingin menyewa Tetsuya-cchi, maka pimpinan itu akan memerintahkan Tetsuya-cchi untuk pergi menemuiku. Tetsuya-cchi tidak akan bisa menolak perintah dari pimpinan karavan. Kalau pun Tetsuya-cchi menolak, pimpinan itu akan memaksanya karena aku yang berstatus sebagai raja negeri ini ingin menyewanya. Pimpinan itu pasti tidak ingin terkena masalah karena menolak permintaan seorang raja di negeri yang disinggahinya. Jadi,Tetsuya-cchi pasti bisa dibawa untuk masuk ke dalam istana.”

“Hoooo! Ide bagus! Pintar juga kau, Ryouta!” Daiki akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pakaian Ryouta.

“Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak tahu berapa harga untuk menyewa hal-hal seperti itu.”

“Biasanya butuh 20 dinar untuk sekali menyewa, itu juga yang kelas biasa. Kalau untuk menyewa penari dari karavan seperti Tetsu, sepertinya perlu 90 sampai 100 dinar untuk satu malam.”

“Ma-mahal sekali. Sembilan puluh dinar itu gajimu setahun ditambah berbagai macam bonus loh, Daikicchi.”

“Yah, memang segitu harga pasarannya.”

“Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa tahu harganya, Daiki-cchi?”

Daiki hanya menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta dan Ryouta segera membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

“Daiki-cchi mesum!” teriak Ryouta sambil menuding Daiki.

“Berisik! Sekarang kau mau menyewa Tetsu atau tidak, nih!?”

“Ah! Iya, iya. Aku akan menyewa Tetsuya-cchi. Ini, di dalam kantong ada 300 dinar, pakai ini untuk menyewa Tetsuya-cchi,” ujar Ryouta sambil menyerahkan sekantung uang pada Daiki.

“Oke! Akan segera kubawa Tetsu ke istana!” Daiki menerima kantung tersebut dan segera melesat ke penginapan tempat karavan Tetsuya menginap.

Satu jam kemudian Daiki kembali ke istana bersama dengan Tetsuya yang ditarik mengikutinya. Daiki langsung membawa Tetsuya menuju kamar pribadi Ryouta dan ketika Tetsuya masuk ke dalam kamar, Ryouta langsung menerjang memeluk Tetsuya dengan berurai air mata dan permintaan maaf yang bertubi-tubi.

Tetsuya yang tidak siap dengan terjangan pelukan Ryouta terjengkang jatuh ke belakang. Sambil sedikit mengaduh dan menahan sakit di bokongnya, Tetsuya mengusap punggung Ryouta sambil menenangkan Ryouta dengan sabar dan meminta Ryouta untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya, Tetsuya bangkit dan membungkuk hormat pada Ryouta.

“Paduka Raja Ryouta yang bijaksana. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi hamba untuk menjamu dan menemani Paduka Raja selama dua hari ke depan,” ujar Tetsuya formal dan memberi jarak pada keduanya.

“Tetsuya-cchi ngomong apa, sih? Menjamuku bagaimana? Kau tamu disini, jadi kau yang harusnya dijamu,” balas Ryouta bingung.

“Tentu saja menjamu semua kebutuhan Paduka Raja. Khususnya menjamu Paduka Raja ketika akan tidur malam, secara privasi,” jawab Tetsuya datar.

Wajah Ryouta merona merah mendengar ucapan Tetsuya, sedangkan Daiki menganga mengetahui maksud tersirat dalam kata-kata Tetsuya.

“A-a-ap—aku, aku bukan memanggilmu untuk hal seperti itu, Tetsuya-cchi!” ujar Ryouta gugup mengklarifikasi. “Aku hanya ingin kita mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sesekali kita akan bersantai berempat dengan Daiki-cchi dan Satsuki-cchi,” lanjut Ryouta.

“Hamba tidak dipanggil untuk sekedar mengobrol, Paduka Raja. Hamba juga akan menjamu—“

“Aarrghhh! Hentikan perihal jamu-menjamu itu! Aku hanya ingin mengoborol dengan Tetsuya-cchi, seperti kita kecil dulu. Titik!” seru Ryouta memotong ucapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terlihat terdiam dan berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, “Baiklah jika itu keinginan Paduka Raja.”

“Bagus! Daiki-cchi, panggil Satsuki-cchi kemari, ya. Kita akan mengobrol berempat. Ah, bawa makanan dan buah-buahan juga,” perintah Ryouta pada Daiki yang langsung pergi memanggil Satsuki. “Atau Tetsuya-cchi ingin membuat roti maryam bersama lagi seperti dulu?” lanjut Ryouta bertanya.

“Terima kasih tawarannya, Paduka Raja. Namun hamba sudah lama tidak bekerja di dapur. Hamba hanya menari dan menjamu orang-orang yang menyewa jasa karavan kami.”

“Tetsuya-cchi, bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku? Kau temanku, dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya. Berbicaralah padaku seperti kau dulu bicara padaku, Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Hamba takut tidak dapat melaksanakan perintah Paduka Raja. Status kita sangat berbeda. Paduka Raja adalah raja yang dihormati oleh semua rakyat dan negeri lain, tidak seharusnya Paduka Raja mengaku teman pada hamba yang hanya seorang penari karavan keliling.”

“Jadi, kalau Tetsuya-cchi bukan seorang penari karavan keliling, Tetsuya-cchi mau berteman dan mengobrol kembali denganku seperti dulu?”

“Maaf. Maksud Paduka Raja?”

“Ini maksudku!” Ryouta menarik tangan Tetsuya keluar dari kamar.

“Paduka Raja! Paduka tidak boleh pergi keluar,” cegah penjaga pintu kamar Ryouta.

“Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Penasihat Kerajaan,” ujar Ryouta yang berlari sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya menuju ruangan Seijuurou bekerja. Daiki dan Satsuki yang melihat Ryouta berlari menarik Tetsuya berteriak memanggil mereka, tetapi Ryouta tidak menggubris mereka dan terus membawa Tetsuya berlari.

“Kak Sei-cchi!!” Tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu, Ryouta mendobrak pintu terbuka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Seijuurou.

“Ryouta. Sudah sering kukatakan untuk mengetuk—Siapa pemuda yang kau bawa, Ryouta?” Seijuurou yang tadinya ingin memarahi dan melempar Ryouta dengan botol tinta menghentikan niatnya ketika melihat Tetsuya yang terengah-engah karena berlari mengikuti tarikan Ryouta pada tangannya.

“Kenalkan, Kak Sei-cchi, dia Tetsuya-cchi, ah, Tetsuya, maksudku,” ujar Ryouta penuh semangat sambil mendorong punggung Tetsuya agar Seijuurou dapat mellihat Tetsuya lebih jelas.

Seijuurou memicingkan matanya, melihat pemuda yang dikenalkan Ryouta bernama Tetsuya di hadapannya. Tinggi Tetsuya tidak lebih tinggi dari Seijuurou, namun juga tidak terlalu pendek. Tubuh Tetsuya juga tidak berkelebihan bobot, cenderung kurus dan ramping, seperti wanita malahan. Ditambah kulit putih dan wajah manis, kalau dia memanjangkan rambutnya pasti orang-orang akan beranggapan Tetsuya adalah wanita.

“Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah ini,” ujar Seijuurou sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, nyaris mengenai wajah Tetsuya. NamunTetsuya dengan tenang membalas tatapan Seijuurou yang intimidiatif dengan tatapan datar.

“Kak Sei-cchi, jangan dekat-dekat!” Ryouta langsung menarik Tetsuya menjauh dan merengkuh Tetsuya ke dalam pelukan posesifnya. Entah kenapa Ryouta tidak suka ketika Seijuurou berdekatan dengan Tetsuya.

“Ah, aku ingat. Pemuda itu yang menari ketika pelantikanmu, bukan? Kau menyewa penari untuk menemanimu, Ryouta? Kau memang sudah memasuki umur untuk mencoba hal itu, namun aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik pada yang berjenis sama denganmu,” ujar Seijuurou, tidak memedulikan warna merah menghiasi pipi Ryouta.

“Bukan begitu, Kak Sei-cchi. Aku memang menyewa Tetsuya-cchi agar dia mau ke istana, tapi bukan itu tujuanku!” bantah Ryouta.

“Lalu, apa yang kau mau, Ryouta?”

“Aku ingin membeli Tetsuya-cchi dari karavannya, lalu mempekerjakannya di istana,” jawab Ryouta sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

“Apa?!” Bukan hanya Seijuurou, Tetsuya juga berseru kaget mendengar jawaban Ryouta.

“Mohon tunggu sebentar, Paduka Raja. Hamba—”

“Kalau Tetsuya-cchi tidak menjadi penari lagi, maka Tetsuya-cchi mau kembali berteman dan mengobrol denganku, kan?” lagi-lagi Ryouta memotong ucapan Tetsuya.

“Ryouta, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mempekerjakan orang di istana,” tolak Seijuurou.

“Tapi Tetsuya-cchi pintar, Kak. Dia yang mengajariku tentang keadaan pasar dan sistem perdagangan dulu. Lalu,Tetsuya-cchi juga dulu cepat menangkap ketika aku mengajarinya membaca. Dia pasti bisa bekerja di istana,” ujar Ryouta keras kepala.

“Kau bisa membaca?” tanya Seijuurou pada Tetsuya.

“Hamba mengetahui rangkaian huruf-huruf dan dapat membacanya, Tuan Penasihat,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Menulis?”

“Hamba dapat melakukannya, namun tidak selihai Tuan Penasihat Istana dan Paduka Raja.”

“Kau bisa berbahasa asing?”

“Hamba terbiasa mendengar pembicaraan masyarakat negeri lain dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan karena pekerjaan hamba sebagai penari karavan keliling.”

“Nah, apa kubilang, Kak? Sangat memenuhi syarat bekerja di istana,‘kan? Tetsuya-cchi bisa membaca, menulis, dan berbahasa asing,” ujar Ryouta berusaha membujuk Seijuurou.

“Kesini sebentar,” perintah Seijuurou agar Tetsuya mengikutinya. Tetsuya pun menurut dan mengikuti Seijuurou menuju sebuah meja. “Duduk,” lanjut Seijuurou memerintah Tetsuya yang dengan patuh menurutinya.

“Kakak mau apa?” tanya Ryouta bingung.

“Diam dan lihat saja,” jawab Seijuurou yang mengambil sebuah perkamen dan kertas kosong beserta tinta. “Baca perkamen ini lalu tulis kembali ke dalam bahasa negeri ini,” ujar Seijuurou pada Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan perkamen, kertas, dan tinta ke hadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya melihat kearah benda-benda di hadapannya, kemudian mulai mengerjakan apa yang diperintah Seijuurou. Seijuurou memerhatikan Tetsuya bekerja dengan tatapan garang, sedangkan Ryouta gugup memerhatikan Tetsuya yang dengan tenang membaca lalu menulis ke atas kertas kosong. Tidak lama kemudian, Tetsuya menyerahkan kertas yang sudah selesai ditulisinya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou membaca hasil tulisan Tetsuya dan tersenyum puas.

“Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh kurir untuk memanggil pemimpin karavanmu ke istana agar kami bisa bernegosiasi langsung perihal hargamu,” ujar Seijuurou.

“Kak Sei-cchi, jadi kita akan—” Ryouta menggantung kalimatnya.

“Ya. Aku memutuskan untuk membelinya. Sangat disayangkan anak sepintarnya bekerja di karavan. Dia akan disini bekerja membantuku sebagai pengurus arsip istana,” ujar Seijuurou tenang.

Ryouta seketika bersorak dan menghambur memeluk Tetsuya yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

“Siapa namamu tadi, wahai penari?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Nama hamba Tetsuya, Tuan Penasihat,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan ini?”

“Hamba merasa tersanjung dengan keputusan Tuan Penasihat dan Paduka Raja.”

“Bagus. Sekarang ikut denganku. Akan kujelaskan tugas-tugasmu.”

“Sebentar! Tetsuya-cchi mau kerja sekarang juga?! Aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Tetsuya-cchi!!” protes Ryouta yang semakin erat memeluk Tetsuya.

“Paduka Raja Ryouta, sekadar mengingatkan. Anda masih dalam masa hukuman dari saya. Bagaimana jika Anda segera kembali ke kamar Anda dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang saya berikan pada Anda?” ujar Seijuurou yang kembali memakai bahasa formalnya dan tersenyum manis pada Ryouta.

“Tapi—”

“Kembali atau saya akan menambah masa hukuman Anda.” Ucapan final dari Seijuurou membuat Ryouta menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dengan gembungan di pipinya, Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Seijuurou.

“Tetsuya-cchi, nanti malam kau ke kamarku, ya! Harus, loh! Kita ngobrol banyak, ya, nanti malam!” seru Ryouta pada Tetsuya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali ke kamarnya, menjalani hukuman yang masih panjang.

Ryouta dipanggil keluar kamarnya oleh pelayan ketika makan malam tiba. Sang pelayan berkata jika Ryouta diminta oleh Seijuurou untuk segera ke ruang makan. Setibanya di ruang makan, Ryouta melihat dua orang asing tengah duduk menunggunya bersama dengan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Ketika melihat Ryouta memasuki ruangan, keempat orang yang tengah duduk segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Ryouta.

“Silakan duduk kembali dan nikmati jamuan dariku,” ujar Ryouta setelah mendudukkan diri di tempat dimana dia biasa duduk. Keempat orang tersebut dengan segera duduk kembali dan pelayan menyajikan makanan ke hadapan mereka masing-masing.

“Terima kasih banyak atas undangan makan malamnya, Paduka Raja. Merupakan suatu kehormatan besar bagi kami bisa makan bersama dengan Paduka,” salam orang asing yang bersurai arang.

“Tidak perlu bersikap formal begitu. Nikmatilah makanan yang tersaji. Omong-omong, apa kau pemimpin karavan dimana sang penari manis ini bernaung?” tanya Ryouta sambil tersenyum formal, melirik sekilas kearah Tetsuya, berharap mendapat rona merah tercetak di pipi Tetsuya.Namun harapan Ryouta tidak terkabul, Tetsuya tetap berwajah datar dan menikmati makan malamnya.

“Benar sekali, Paduka. Nama saya Shuuzou dan pria di sebelah saya bernama Chihiro, wakil saya,” jawab Shuuzou. Chihiro menganggukkan kepalanya hormat pada Ryouta namun tetap berwajah datar, membuat Ryouta mengambil kesimpulan wajah datar Tetsuya dipelajarinya dari Chihiro.

“Bila boleh saya bertanya, ada keperluan apa sampai Paduka mengundang kami datang?” tanya Shuuzou. Ryouta melirik pada Seijuurou yang juga tengah meliriknya, saling memberi kode tanpa bicara.

“Aku hanya ingin makan bersama kalian dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian. Tapi mari kita tunda itu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang mari kita nikmati saja makan malam kita,” jawab Ryouta sambil tersenyum dan kembali menyuap makan malamnya. Shuuzou dan Chihiro saling berpandangan, namun akhirnya ikut makan dalam diam.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Ryouta kembali menjamu Shuuzou dan Chihiro dengan buah dan minuman anggur di ruangan tempat tamu-tamu penting dijamu. Setelah memerintahkan seluruh pelayan dan pengawal keluar dari lapangan, Ryouta memulai pembicaraan intinya dengan Shuuzou dan Chihiro.

“Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Aku tertarik untuk memiliki Tetsuya secara pribadi. Maukah kalian mempertimbangkannya?” tanya Ryouta langsung.

“Maaf, Paduka,tapi Tetsuya merupakan salah satu penari penting dalam karavan kami. Jika Anda ingin memilikinya, Anda dapat menyewa Tetsuya selagi kami berada di negeri ini,” jawab Shuuzou, menolak secara halus.

“Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin Tetsuya terus berada bersamaku, bukan hanya ketika dia dan karavan kalian berada disini.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku tahu kalian akan mengalami kerugian besar jika mengizinkan Tetsuya kumiliki. Namun aku akan mengganti kerugian kalian, sebesar apa pun itu.”

“Kita berikan saja Tetsuya pada mereka, Shuu,” Chihiro yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

“Chihiro? Kau serius?” Shuuzou bertanya ragu.

“Ya. Lagipula, ini adalah negeri dimana kau berasal kan, Tetsuya?” tanya Chihiro menatap mata Tetsuya.

Merasa tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Chihiro, Tetsuya mengangguk dan menjawab,“Benar. Ini negeri tempatku berasal, Chihiro-san, Shuuzou-san.”

Shuuzou terperangah mendengar pengakuan Tetsuya, “Darimana kau tahu hal ini, Chihiro? Dan kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?” protesnya pada Chihiro.

“Ketika kita tiba di Negeri ini, aku mengajaknya berbelanja. Dan dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya adalah kenalan Tetsuya. Dari pembicaraan singkat Tetsuya dengan gadis itu aku mengetahui kalau Tetsuya berasal dari Negeri Ottoman ini. Lalu alasanku tidak menceritakannya karena kau tidak bertanya padaku, Shuu,” jawab Chihiro tenang.

“Urgh! Memang aku tidak bertanya, sih. Lalu, apa kau ingin kembali tinggal disini dan tidak mau bertualang bersama karavan kami lagi, Tetsuya?” kali ini Shuuzou bertanya pada Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya hanya diam dan menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shuuzou. Namun dengan melihat sikap Tetsuya yang seperti itu, Shuuzou sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

“Jadi, apa kita akan mendapatkan sebuah kesepakatan?” tanya Ryouta.

Shuuzou menghela nafas kasar sebelum menjawab, “Lima ribu dinar, tidak kurang dari itu dan aku tidak menerima penawaran.”

Ryouta tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Shuuzou. “Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menggantinya sesuai dengan yang kau minta. Seijuurou-san, urus semuanya.”

“Baik, Paduka,” jawab Seijuurou yang pamit pergi untuk mengambil uang dan dokumen yang diperlukan. Tidak lama kemudian,Seijuurou kembali membawa sebuah kertas dokumen dan sekantung besar uang.

“Silakan tanda tangani dokumen ini. Anda selaku pimpinan karavan dan Tetsuya selaku penari yang dialihkan kepemilikannya,” ujar Seijuurou menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pena bulu pada Shuuzou. Shuuzou dengan segera menandatangani dokumen itu, diikuti oleh Tetsuya.

“Sekarang silakan Paduka bubuhkan juga tanda tangan Anda disini,” lanjut Seijuurou dan Ryouta pun menurutinya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Seijuurou mengambil kertas dokumen dan menggulungnya hati-hati, kemudian menyerahkan sekantung besar uang pada Shuuzou.

“Lima ribu dinar, tidak kurang, bukan?” tanya Shuuzou memastikan.

“Lima ribu dinar, tidak kurang,” jawab Seijuurou meyakinkan.

“Baiklah. Kalau urusan sudah selesai, maka kami permisi kembali ke karavan kami. Barang-barang Tetsuya akan kami antar ke istana esok hari,” ujar Shuuzou sambil berdiri begitu juga dengan Chihiro.

“Baik, terima kasih. Senang bisa berbincang dengan kalian,” jawab Ryouta. “Sebagai tambahan, kalian kubebaskan membayar pajak sebagai penghibur pada negeri ini,” lanjutnya.

“Heh. Ternyata Anda sangat pengertian, Paduka. Kami sangat senang atas kebaikan hati Anda,” jawab Shuuzou sambil menyeringai.

Setelah membungkuk hormat untuk terakhir kali, Shuuzou dan Chihiro pamit pergi. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan, Shuuzou dan Chihirou menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Tetsuya dan menepuk lembut punggung Tetsuya. Seijuurou memerintahkan pengawal untuk mengantar Shuuzou dan Chihiro kembali ke penginapan mereka. Kemudian,Seijuurou undur diri dengan alasan ingin menyimpan dokumen tukar hak kepemilikan atas Tetsuya. Namun sebelum pergi Seijuurou menyempatkan diri mengingatkan Ryouta untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

“Kenapa memakai alasan ingin memiliku, Paduka Raja?” tanya Tetsuya pada Ryouta ketika Shuuzou dan Chihiro sudah menghilang.

“Hanya itu alasan masuk akal untuk meminta mereka melepaskanmu, Tetsuya-cchi,” jawab Ryouta. “Omong-omong, kenapa Tetsuya-cchi tidak protes atau apalah ketika kami bernegosiasi dan memutuskan hal ini?” lanjut Ryouta.

“Sudah terbiasa. Lagipula memang seperti inilah takdir sebagai seorang penari. Jika Paduka Raja bosan suatu saat nanti, Paduka Raja dapat melepaskan hamba ke tangan orang lain.”

“Apa!? Tidak akan! Kau temanku, Tetsuya-cchi!”

“Hamba tidak punya teman.”

“Punya! Aku, Daiki-cchi, dan Satsuki-cchi adalah temanmu, Tetsuya-cchi!”

Tetsuya memilih diam tidak menjawab pernyataan Ryouta.

“Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada siapa pun. Aku akan berada disisimu terus dan Tetsuya-cchi juga akan berada disisiku,” tambah Ryouta.

“Tolong jangan berjanji sesuatu yang tidak bisa Paduka Raja tepati pada hamba,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Tidak akan! Aku tidak berjanji, namun ini adalah sumpahku. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Tetsuya-cchi dan bersama dengan Tetsuya-cchi!”

“Terima kasih. Tapi hamba bukan seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan sumpah dari Paduka Raja.”

“Hei, Tetsuya-cchi. Hentikan berbicara formal seperti itu padaku. Paling tidak kalau hanya ada kita berdua atau ketika kita bersama dengan Daiki-cchi dan Satsuki-cchi aku ingin kau berbicara padaku seperti dulu.”

“Hamba tidak dapat melaksanakan permintaan Paduka Raja.”

“Ya ampun keras kepala sekali, sih. Yasudahlah terserah saja. Ah, nanti Tetsuya-cchi tidur dimana?”

“Tuan Penasihat tidak memberitahu dimana hamba dapat beristirahat.”

“Kalau begitu, Tetsuya-cchi tidur di kamarku saja!”

“Baik, Paduka Raja. Hamba akan menghangatkan Paduka Raja di malam hari.”

“Bu-bu-bukan itu maksudku, Tetsuya-cchi! Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama dan mengobrol di kamar, tidak bermaksud lebih. Dan Tetsuya-cchi, kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu yang lama. Kau disini untuk bersama denganku dan berada di sampingku sebagai salah satu bagian dari istana. Jadi, jangan bicara perihal hal seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?”

“Baiklah jika itu keinginan Paduka Raja.”

“Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita ke kamarku, Tetsuya-cchi!”

“Baik.”

– 000ooo000 –

**Bersambung ...**

 

 

 

[1]Kerajaan Ottoman: Imperium lintas benua yang didirikan oleh suku-suku Turki di bawah pimpinan Osman Bey di barat laut Anatolia pada tahun 1299

[2] Thobe: Baju panjang yang dipakai oleh pria muslim. Bagian atasnya biasanya dirancang seperti kaus, namun memanjang hingga ke mata kaki dan biasanya berwarna putih

[3]Ghutra: Penutup kepala berbentuk persegi atau segi empat yang digunakan oleh pria, biasanya dipakai bersamaan dengan pengencang kepala berwarna hitam

[4]Kerajaan Akkadia: Kekaisaran yang berpusat di kota Akkad serta daerah sekitarnya di Mesopotamia kuno (Irak kuno)

[5]Roti Maryam: Makanan khas Timur Tengah yang terbuat dari tepung terigu dengan bentuk bundar dan berlapis-lapis, biasanya dimakan dengan lauk pendamping yaitu gulai daging

[6]Qirat: Salah satu alat tukar (uang) yang terkecil, 20 qirat bernilai sama dengan 1 dinar

[7] Dinar: alat tukar (uang) tertinggi

[8] Karavan: Rombongan atau sekelompok orang yang melakukan perjalanan (nomaden) bersama dengan menggunakan unta, kuda atau keledai

[9] Yurt: Berbentuk seperti tenda yang dapat dipasang dan dilipat (hampir mirip dengan tenda anak-anak pramuka) dengan berat mencapai 250kg dalam keadaan terlipat

[10] Bisht: Semacam jaket tipis atau jubah yang dipakai melapisi Thobe

[11] Turban: Penutup kepala untuk pria yang merupakan kain yang dililitkan di sekeliling kepala

[12]Yeldhirme: Baju panjang tanpa lengan dengan bagian tengah yang terbuka (seperti rompi)

[13] Salvar: Semacam kain panjang yang digunakan sebagai ikat pinggang

[14] Raqs Sharqi: Tarian yang berarti kebangsaan atau rakyat (berasal dari Baladi), dan sebuah tarian yang berfokus pada gerakan pinggang dan pinggul sang penari

[15] Bedlah: Pakaian khas penari wanita dari Timur Tengah yang terpisah menjadi atasan dan bawahan (seperti pakaian Putri Yasmin dari Animasi Disney Aladin)


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun Tetsuya dipekerjakan di istana sebagai petugas arsip dokumen istana. Hubungan Tetsuya dengan Ryouta, Daiki, dan Satsuki mulai kembali akrab. Tetsuya memang sudah menanggalkan bahasa formalnya ketika berdua dengan Ryouta atau berempat ditambah Daiki dan Satsuki, namun Tetsuya tetap mempertahankan bahasa sopannya, membuat Ryouta dan Daiki frustrasi mendengar gaya bicara Tetsuya yang seakan memberi jarak pada mereka.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Tetsuya tetap tidur bersama dengan Ryouta di kamar Ryouta. Dan, seperti janji Ryouta, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan dan tidur bersama di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Ryouta menyadari terkadang Tetsuya mengigau dan bermimpi buruk. Jika sudah begitu Ryouta akan merengkuh Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan Tetsuya hingga mimpi buruk Tetsuya berlalu. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika pelayan yang bertugas membangunkan Ryouta menemukan Ryouta tertidur pulas dengan Tetsuya berada dalam pelukannya.

Kedekatan Ryouta dengan Tetsuya menyebabkan benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati keduanya. Namun Tetsuya berusaha menutupinya karena Tetsuya sadar akan posisinya dan posisi Ryouta yang sangat berbeda. Tetsuya juga menutup mata terhadap sikap Ryouta yang terang-terangan mengumbar afeksinya. Setiap Ryouta memberi perhatian, maka Tetsuya akan menanggapinya dengan datar dan cenderung menghindar.

Seluruh istana sudah mulai menggosipkan hubungan Ryouta dan Tetsuya, namun Ryouta tidak ambil peduli. Seijuurou yang mulanya tidak percaya akan gosip-gosip yang beredar akhirnya mulai khawatir melihat adik tirinya semakin gencar mendekati dan mengejar bawahannya. Puncaknya adalah ketika Seijuurou tidak sengaja mendengar Ryouta mengutarakan perasaannya pada Tetsuya di taman belakang istana. Tetsuya terlihat kaget namun ada semburat merah di pipi dan binar bahagia terpancar dari matanya biar pun hanya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya berlari meninggalkan Ryouta yang hanya bisa tergugu melihat kepergian Tetsuya.

Seijuurou semakin khawatir dan memiliki firasat buruk ketika Ryouta memanggilnya untuk berbicara berduaan saja dengannya. Dan firasat buruk Seijuurou terbukti ketika mendengarRyouta mengutarakan niatnya.

“Aku akan melamar Tetsuya-cchi,” ujar Ryouta tanpa basa-basi.

Seijuurou membelalakkan matanya sebelum bereaksi, “Kau ingin mengangkatnya sebagai selir simpananmu?”

“Bukan selir, apalagi selir simpanan. Aku ingin Tetsuya-cchi sebagai istri sahku, ratuku.”

“Ryouta—”

“Aku mencintainya, Kak Sei-cchi. Mungkin sejak kecil dulu, namun aku baru sadar nama perasaan ini akhir-akhir ini. Bantu aku, Kak? Kakak juga punya pasangan laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai ahli tanaman obat merangkap asisten tabib istana, jadi aku ingin minta petunjukmu untuk dapat melamar Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Hubunganku dengan Kouki tidak bisa disamakan denganmu, Ryouta.”

“Kenapa tidak sama?! Kakak juga hanya menjadikan Kouki-san satu-satunya pasangan Kakak. Aku juga ingin menjadikan Tetsuya-cchi sebagai satu-satunya pasanganku.”

“Ryouta, kau raja negeri ini. Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois terus dan berkata ingin menjadikan Tetsuya satu-satunya pasanganmu. Kau harus mengambil seorang perempuan sebagai ratumu untuk dapat memberikan keturunan. Lalu, jika kau ingin menjadikan Tetsuya selir utama sekali pun aku tidak akan menolak.”

“Tidak mau! Cintaku hanya untuk Tetsuya-cchi! Aku hanya mau Tetsuya-cchi yang menjadi pasanganku dan ratuku!”

“Ryouta, raja terdahulu, ayahanda kita, beliau juga memiliki satu ratu dan satu selir. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kerajaan ini akan mendapat pewaris. Jadi kau juga—”

“Ayah ya ayah, aku ya aku! Pokoknya aku hanya mau Tetsuya-cchi saja! Titik!” Ryouta mulai bersikap kekanakan dan berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou di tengah perdebatan mereka. Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas gusar melihat kepergian Ryouta.

Keesokan harinya, Seijuurou mendatangi meja kerja Tetsuya dan memintanya untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerja Seijuurou. Tetsuya dengan patuh berjalan mengikuti Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Seijuurou. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, Seijuurou mengeluarkan beberapa kantung berisi uang dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Tetsuya.

“Mohon maaf, Tuan Penasihat. Bisakah Anda menjelaskan apa ini?” tanya Tetsuya.

“Uang, beberapa ratus dinar. Ambillah dan pergi dari istana ini,” jawab Seijuurou tenang.

“Maaf. Tapi kenapa?”

“Kau memberi pengaruh buruk pada Paduka Raja. Dan jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui perasaanmu pada Paduka. Kau harus sadar diri dan tahu dimana posisimu berada.”

“Sa-saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maksud saya, saya akui saya memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Paduka Raja, namun saya tidak berniat untuk membalas perasaan Paduka Raja.”

“Ternyata benar Ryouta menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Dan, apa kau pikir dengan tidak membalas perasaan Ryouta maka akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Jawabannya tidak, Tetsuya. Ambil uang ini dan pergi sebelum keberadaanmu mengancam istana ini. Atau kau ingin kupaksa untuk pergi secara tidak layak?”

“Tapi—”

“Ryouta dan negeri ini akan lebih bahagia kalau kau pergi dari sini.”

“Tuan Penasi—”

“Pergilah, wahai penari karavan.”

Mendengar panggilan Seijuurou terhadapnya membuat Tetsuya sadar akan status dan kehidupan gelap yang dijalaninya sebelum bertemu Ryouta. Keramahan dan sikap Ryouta yang seperti matahari bagi Tetsuya membuat Tetsuya lupa sejenak akan status dan dosa-dosanya.Dengan patuh Tetsuya mengangguk menjawab Seijuurou,

“Baiklah. Terima kasih atas segala kebaikan dan kemurahan hati Anda selama ini, Tuan Penasihat.”

“Bawa uang ini.”

“Terima kasih atas tawaran Anda, Tuan Penasihat. Namun saya tidak pantas menerima kebaikan Anda lebih banyak lagi, Tuan Penasihat. Saya permisi,” tolak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membungkuk hormat pada Seijuurou sebelum undur diri menuju kamar Ryouta, tempatnya bernaung selama di istana. Untunglah Ryouta sedang berkunjung ke kota untuk mengecek keadaan kota dan negeri ini bersama dengan Daiki sehingga Tetsuya dapat dengan leluasa membereskan baju-baju miliknya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Tetsuya pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan negeri tempat ia dilahirkan, sekali lagi.

Tetsuya tidak hanya keluar dari istana, namun dia juga keluar dari negerinya demi menghindari Ryouta yang pasti akan mencarinya. Tetsuya berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga membawanya ke tengah padang pasir dengan panas yang menyengat. Tapi Tetsuya terus membawa kakinya berjalan meski tidak ada tujuan pasti.

Namun tubuh Tetsuya memiliki batasan. Meskipun Tetsuya memaksakan dirinya untuk bejalan, tetapi matahari yang besinar terik di atas kepalanya membuatnya dehidrasi. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya pun jatuh di tengah panasnya padang pasir. Sebelum mata Tetsuya menutup, Tetsuya melihat sekelebatan bayangan yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

– 000ooo000 –

Tetsuya membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah langit-langit kamar berada di atasnya. Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekeliling, kemudian berusaha bangkit duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mencubit lengannya sendiri.

“Sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi,” gumam Tetsuya. Lalu pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam pada ujung-ujungnya.

“Oh. Kau sudah sadar, Pengembara?” sapanya, namun Tetsuya hanya diam melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan memberikan segelas air padanya. Tetsuya menerima gelas itu dan segera meneguk isinya.

“Kenapa kau berkelana sendirian tanpa membawa cukup bekal? Kalau aku tidak kebetulan lewat, kau pasti sudah mati kehabisan cairan tubuh di tengah padang pasir sana,” lanjut pemuda itu.

“Terima kasih atas kebaikan Tuan dan maaf saya sudah merepotkan Tuan,” jawabTetsuya.

“Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dan hentikan bahasa sopanmu itu, membuatku merinding saja.”

“Mohon maaf, tapi saya terbiasa berbicara seperti ini.”

“Yah, apa boleh buat kalau kau terbiasa seperti itu. Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Ah, aku Taiga.”

“Nama saya Tetsuya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Tuan Taiga.”

“Panggil saja Taiga. Kau mau kemana sebenarnya?”

“Saya juga tidak tahu. Saya tidak punya tujuan.”

“Kau buronan?”

“Tidak.”

“Jadi kenapa kau pergi tanpa tujuan? Keluargamu?”

“Saya tidak bisa menyebutkan alasannya. Dan saya sudah sebatang kara.”

“Oh. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja padaku?”

“Eh? Bekerja apa?”

“Sebagai pelayan di restoran milikku. Aku membuka restoran di tengah perbatasan Kerajaan Ottoman dan Kerajaan Yordan[1]. Kau mau? Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan bayaran tinggi, tapi kau bisa mendapat makan tiga kali sehari dan tempat tinggal gratis. Bagaimana?”

Tetsuya terlihat menimbang tawaran Taiga. Memang tidak sopan pada orang yang sudah menolongnya, namun Tetsuya memiliki sedikit kecurigaan pada Taiga. Mana ada orang yang sangat baik hati menawarkan pekerjaan, makan, dan tempat tinggal untuk seorang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti Tetsuya. Namun setelah melihat binar ketulusan dari mata merah Taiga akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Taiga. Karena Tetsuya memang tidak punya tujuan dan tempat untuk kembali.

“Baiklah. Terima atas tawaran Anda, Tuan Taiga,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Taiga!” protes Taiga.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu, Taiga-kun.”

“Yah, begitu lebih baik.”

“Kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja di restoran Anda, Taiga-kun?”

“Kalau kau sudah merasa kuat kau bisa langsung ke bawah.”

“Bawah?”

“Ya! Restoranku ada di lantai 1 rumah ini. Kau bisa turun nanti.”

“Baiklah, saya mengerti.”

“Bagus. Nah, aku akan turun. Para pengembara lapar itu pasti sudah meraung meminta makan. Kau juga makanlah yang banyak,” ujar Taiga sambil menunjuk nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur Tetsuya. Di atas meja itu sudah tersedia senampan makanan yang menunggu untuk disantap oleh Tetsuya.

“Habiskan, ya!” Dengan seruan terakhir itu Taiga menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya dan kembali menuju restoran di lantai bawah.

“Semoga kali ini aku bisa lebih diterima,” gumam Tetsuya berdoa. Lalu,Tetsuya mengambil makanan di atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

Kemudian, Tetsuya bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran Taiga. Restoran Taiga memang tidak besar, namun selalu ramai. Mungkin karena letaknya yang berada di tengah perbatasan membuat para pelancong dan pengembara menjadikan restoran Taiga sebagai tempat istirahat mereka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Tetsuya ditampung dan bekerja di restoran Taiga. Meski awalnya Tetsuya kesulitan membawakan makanan dan minuman pesanan pelanggan, namun lama-kelamaan Tetsuya semakin terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya. Selain itu, Tetsuya juga terkadang mendengar selintingan berita tentang penguasa Kerajaan Yordan yang ingin memperluas daerah kekuasaannya dengan menjatuhkan Negeri Ottoman. Tetsuya berdoa dalam hati semoga kabar burung itu tidak terjadi.

Lalu pada suatu hari, serombongan orang datang dan menyewa restoran Taiga. Orang-orang itu merupakan anggota kerajaan Negeri Yordan, termasuk di dalam rombongan itu adalah sang penguasa Negeri Yordan, Raja Shogo. Taiga sebenarnya tidak suka ketika rombongan itu datang dan menyewa restorannya menjadi milik mereka selama seharian karena itu berarti pengembara yang tengah kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat di restorannya tidak dapat masuk ke dalam restorannya. Namun Taiga harus menelan rasa tidak sukanya dan tetap harus melayani mereka karena mereka adalah konsumen Taiga.

“Apa tuan-tuan sudah memutuskan ingin memesan makanan yang mana?” Tetsuya bertanya sopan. Beberapa prajurit Negeri Yordan terpekik karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya.

“Bawakan saja yang menjadi makanan favorit dari restoran ini dan minuman anggur yang enak,” jawab sang raja, Shogo.

“Saya mengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar,” kemudian Tetsuya berbalik hendak menyampaikan pesanan pada Taiga, tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi mata Shogo terus mengikuti pergerakan Tetsuya.Ketika Tetsuya kembali dengan sebotol anggur, Shogo kembali memerintah.

“Tuangkan anggur ke dalam cawanku, Manis,” ucap Shogo sambil menggenggam tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya dengan sopan menarik tangannya dan menuangkan anggur ke dalam cawan Shogo, kemudian Tetsuya hendak kembali ke dapur namun Shogo mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

“Kau mau kemana, Manis?” tanya Shogo dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

“Saya harus kembali untuk membawakan pesanan Anda sekalian,” jawab Tetsuya datar namun sopan.

“Tidak perlu. Kau layani aku saja disini.”

“Mohon maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya—”

“Kau berani membantahku, Shogo sang Raja Yordan ini!? Aku bisa menghancurkan restoran ini kalau akumau!”

“Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia Raja. Tapi saya—Tolong hentikan!” Tetsuya berseru panik namun dengan wajah yang datar ketika tangan Shogo mulai masuk ke dalam baju Tetsuya dan menggerayangi kulit di balik baju itu.

Namun Shogo malah menarik Tetsuya jatuh mencium lantai sementara Shogo berada di atasnya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya berusaha memberontak namun Shogo yang jauh labih kuat darinya membuatnya tak berkutik. Shogo pun menyibak baju atasan Tetsuya dan para prajurit yang lain mulai bersorak senang.

Mendengar seruan Tetsuya dan kegaduhan dari dalam restoran, Taiga keluar dari dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya Taiga ketika matanya mendapati pemandangan dimana Tetsuya tengah ditindih oleh seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu. Dengan murka Taiga berteriak dan berlari menuju tempat Tetsuya ditindih, hendak menyelamatkan Tetsuya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!?” raung Taiga murka. Namun sebelum Taiga mencapai tempat Tetsuya, para prajurit sudah menjegal Taiga dan membuat Taiga terjerembab ke lantai restoran. Lalu para prajurit menahan tubuh Taiga untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan salah satu diantaranya mengeluarkan belati lalu mengarahkannya pada leher Taiga.

“Taiga-kun!” seru Tetsuya.

“Habisi,” perintah Shogo.

“Jangan!” pinta Tetsuya ketika melihat prajurit itu hendak memotong leher Taiga. “Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, Yang Mulia Raja,” lanjut Tetsuya.

“Sekarang kau mengerti? Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya dan restoran ini, kau harus menurutiku,” ancam Shogo.

“Sa-saya mengerti, Yang Mulia Raja. Saya akan menuruti Anda. Jadi, saya mohon lepaskan Taiga-kun.”

“Anak pintar. Ikut denganku maka aku akan melepaskannya.”

“Ya, saya akan ikut.”

“Bagus,” Shogo berdiri kemudian menarik Tetsuya ikut berdiri. “Lepaskan dia. Kita kembali ke istana,” lanjut Shogo yang langsung menarik Tetsuya mengikutinya.

“Tetsuya, jangan!” larang Taiga, namun salah seorang prajurit memukul tengkuk Taiga sehigga Taiga pingsan.

“Taiga-kun! Raja, Anda berjanji akan melepaskan Taiga-kun,” tuntut Tetsuya.

“Aku sudah melepaskannya, namun aku juga harus membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri agar dia tidak melawanku. Sekarang diam dan ikut saja denganku!” perintah Shogo yang menaikkan Tetsuya ke punggung kuda, lalu Shogo menyusul menaiki punggung kuda yang sama lalu menungganginya hingga kembali ke istananya.

“Sudah lama aku ingin mendapatkan pemuda yang manis sepertimu. Kau akan kuangkat menjadi selir simpananku. Berbanggalah, anak manis,” lanjut Shogo yang kemudian tertawa terbahak. SedangkanTetsuya hanya menunduk sambil mencengkram surai kuda, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

– 000ooo000 –

Di hari yang sama ketika Seijuurou mengusir Tetsuya dari istana, Ryouta kembali ke istana pada sore hari. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ryouta untuk segera mencari Tetsuya ketika dia pulang dari berpergian.

“Tetsuya-cchi~ Lho? Tidak ada?” Ryouta menemukan ruangan tempat Tetsuya biasa bekerja kosong. “Apa mungkin sudah kembali ke kamar?” Ryouta bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, Ryouta berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Tetsuya. Sekali lagi Ryouta menemukan kamar itu kosong sama seperti ruangan tadi. Ryouta mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dengan segera Ryouta berlari menuju ruang pribadi Seijuurou, berharap Tetsuya ada disana sedang membantu Seijuurou karena terkadang Seijuurou meminta bantuan Tetsuya di ruangan itu.

“Kak Sei-cchi, apa Tetsuya-cchi ada disini?” tanya Ryouta ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ryouta dan terus menyibukkan diri menulis sesuatu di perkamen-perkamen di hadapannya.

“Tetsuya-cchi?” panggil Ryouta sembari berkeliling ruangan Seijuurou mencari Tetsuya. “Kak, Tetsuya-cchi mana?” tanya Ryouta lagi.

Seijuurou meletakkan pena bulunya dengan kasar ke atas meja. “Dia sudah tidak ada disini,” jawabnya.

“Hah? Apa maksud Kakak?”

“Penari itu, dia sudah tidak ada disini. Aku menyuruhnya pergi meninggalkan istana ini.”

“Ap—Kenapa Kakak melakukan itu!?”

“Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu juga keberlangsungan negeri ini, Ryouta.”

“Kalau Kakak memang melakukan sesuatu demi diriku, seharusnya Kakak tidak mengusir Tetsuya-cchi! Kakak tahu sendiri perasaanku padanya!”

“Justru karena itu aku mengusirnya, Ryouta! Kau dan penari itu berasal dari strata yang sangat berbeda! Terlebih, dia penari karavan, Ryouta, pe-na-ri!”

“Memangnya kenapa dengan penari karavan!? Aku mencintainya!”

“Rasa cintamu tidak berada pada tempatnya! Sadari posisimu dan posisi penari itu! Kau pikir rakyat negeri ini akan menerima ratu yang merupakan seorang penari karavan!? Tidak, Ryouta. Tidak adalah jawabannya! Dan pikirkan pandangan negeri lain ketika mengetahui kau menjadikan penari karavan sebagai ratumu. Kau, kerajaan, dan negeri ini akan dipandang rendah!”

“Persetan dengan itu semua!”

“Jangan keras kepala Ryouta!”

“Kakak yang keras kepala dan memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak penting!”

“Ini penting, Ryouta, sangat penting!”

“Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada cintaku pada Tetsuya-cchi!”

“Ryouta!”

“Apa!?”

Seijuurou dan Ryouta saling berpandangan sengit. Tanpa keduanya sadari sedari tadi mereka berdua bertengkar dengan saling berteriak. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang melanjutkan ucapan mereka. Seijuurou hanya memandang mata Ryouta dengan kesal, sementara Ryouta balas memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan garang.

“Kau tahu latar belakangnya, Ryouta. Dia berasal dari perkampungan kumuh di pinggir kota.”

“Daiki-cchi dan Satsuki-cchi juga berasal dari perkampungan itu. Dan beberapa pekerja istana juga.”

“Tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang pernah dijadikan budak dan menjadi penari karavan.”

“Bukan keinginan Tetsuya-cchi menjadi seperti itu.”

“Tetap saja kau tidak bisa menjadikannya ratu. Seorang ratu harus berpendidikan, murni, dan suci. Sedangkan dia sangat berkebalikan dari kriteria seorang ratu. Dia penari karavan yang biasa melayani kliennya di atas ranjang.”

“Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya-cchi menjadi ratuku.”

“Dia itu pelacur, Ryouta!”

“Jangan sebut Tetsuya-cchi seperti itu!”

“Itulah kenyataannya! Terima itu, Ryouta!”

“Aku sudah menerimanya dan tetap ingin menjadikan Tetsuya-cchi ratuku, bagaimana pun latar belakangnya! Aku akan mencari dan menemukan Tetsuya-cchi kembali! Saat itu, aku akan langsung menikahinya!”

“Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya?”

“Aku tidak peduli! Kalau kau menyakiti Tetsuya-cchi, aku tidak akan segan padamu. Sekali pun kau adalah kakakku!”

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Ryouta pergi meninggalkan ruangan Seijuurou, sementara Seijuurou hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah dan kesal atas kekeraskepalaan Ryouta.

Ryouta yang meninggalkan ruangan Seijuurou langsung berjalan menuju asrama para pengawal dan prajurit. Ryouta tidak menggubris sapaan dari para prajurit dan pengawal yang dilintasinya. Yang ada dalam pikiran Ryouta hanya satu: mencari Tetsuya dengan meminta bantuan Daiki.

“Daiki-cchi!” Ryouta langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar asrama Daiki. Daiki yang sedang beradu panco di atas lantai dengan rekan sekamarnya langsung melepaskan diri dan berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

“Paduka Raja,” sapa Daiki dan temannya sambil membungkuk hormat.

“Pakai perlengkapanmu, ikut denganku,” perintah Ryouta pada Daiki.

“Mau pergi kemana, Ryo—Paduka?” tanya Daiki.

“Jangan banyak tanya! Laksanakan saja perintahku! Kau sudah harus selesai dalam 30 detik, Daiki-cchi! Satu, dua,” Ryouta mulai menghitung waktu.

“Whoa! Baik, tunggu sebentar Paduka!” Dengan panikDaiki bergegas memakai baju dan perlengkapannya sebagai pengawal.

“Dua puluh tujuh, dua puluh delapan—“

“Saya sudah siap melaksanakan tugas, Paduka!” lapor Daiki.

“Bagus. Ikuti aku.” Dengan patuh Daiki akhirnya mengikuti Ryouta yang menuju kandang kuda.

“Ryouta, kau mau kemana?” Daiki bertanya dengan melepaskan bahasa formalnya karena mereka hanya berdua saja.

“Mencari Tetsuya-cchi,” jawab Ryouta.

“Hah? Memang Tetsu kemana?”

“Sudah! Bantu saja mencarinya. Akan kuceritakan di jalan!” Ryouta menaiki kudanya dan segera memacu kudanya berlari keluar istana. Daiki yang penasaran segera mangambil kudanya dan menaikinya, lalu mengejar Ryouta.

Di perjalanan Ryouta menceritakan semuanya pada Daiki. Tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Tetsuya, niatnya melamar dan menjadikan Tetsuya satu-satunya ratu kerajaan, sampai pengusiran Tetsuya oleh Seijuurou. Setelah mendengar cerita Ryouta, tanpa diperintah lagi Daiki turut mencari Tetsuya di kota-kota Negeri Ottoman.

Namun karena hari semakin beranjak sore, akhirnya Daiki meminta Ryouta untuk menghentikan pencarian karena percuma saja mencari seseorang di tengah gelapnya malam. Pada awalnya Ryouta menolak dan dengan keras kepala mengatakan untuk terus mencari Tetsuya. Namun Daiki akhirnya berhasil membujuk Ryouta untuk kembali ke istana dan melanjutkan pencarian esok hari.

Selama beberapa hari Ryouta terus mencari keberadaan Tetsuya dibantu oleh Daiki. Mereka berdua berkeliling negeri sampai ke pinggiran negeri demi mencari Tetsuya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Tetsuya tetap tidak ditemukan dimana pun.

Karena terlalu fokus dalam pencarian Tetsuya, pekerjaan Ryouta pun terbengkalai. Hal itu membuat Seijuurou semakin murka. Namun kemurkaan Seijuurou dibalas Ryouta dengan amarah. Sekarang semua penghuni istana sudah mengetahui jika raja mereka dengan penasihat istana sedang bersitegang. Sudah tidak terhitung para pengawal atau pegawai istana atau pelayan yang mendapati keduanya tengah saling berteriak satu sama lain. Namun tidak ada yang berani melerai pertengkaran keduanya.

Sementara itu para tabib istana juga semakin khawatir perihal kesehatan Ryouta. Ryouta tidak mau makan, sementara sejak pagi hingga petang Ryouta berkuda keluar istana. Di malam hari Ryouta memilih tidak tidur dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas istana yang tidak sempat dikerjakannya di pagi hari. Tubuh Ryouta semakin kurus dan pucat. Kekhawatiran tabib istana terbukti. Suatu hari Ryouta jatuh sakit karena tubuhnya yang semakin lemah namun tetap dipaksakan untuk bekerja.

Meskipun sedang sakit, Ryouta tetap bersikeras ingin mencari Tetsuya. Hal ini menyebabkanSatsuki yang bertugas merawatnya menjadi kewalahan. Akhirnya Satsuki yang tidak ingin melihat Ryouta semakin menyiksa diri mengajukan sebuah saran pada Ryouta.

“Ryou-chan, aku tahu kau ingin segera menemukan Tetsu-kun. Tapi bukan berarti kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu seperti ini,” nasihat Satsuki.

“Tapi, aku belum menemukannya, Satsuki-cchi,” rengek Ryouta.

“Kau bisa menemukannya dengan cara yang lain. Tidak perlu mencarinya kesana kemari. Lakukan hal ini dankau akan menemukannya.”

“Cara apa?”

“Pasang saja pengumuman jika kau mencari Tetsu-kun lalu sebarkan ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Jadi, biar orang yang mencarinya, sedangkan Ryou-chan bisa menunggu kabar beritanya di dalam istana.”

“Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak terpikir seperti itu! Satsuki-cchi, panggil juru tulis dan kurir ke kamarku sekarang!”

“Laksanakan, Ryou-chan~”

Kemudian Ryouta menyebarkan berita pencarian Tetsuya ke seluruh pelosok negeri dengan tidak lupa menjanjikan imbalan bagi orang yang bisa menemukan atau memberikan informasi yang benar mengenai keberadaan Tetsuya. Ryouta berharap dengan penyebaran berita pencarian ini, maka keberadaan Tetsuya akan segera diketahui.

– 000ooo000 –

Berita pencarian Tetsuya yang disebar Ryouta pun terdengar ke telinga Taiga. Sesegera mungkin Taiga menuju Kerajaan Ottoman untuk bertemu dengan Ryouta. Setibanya di istana, Ryouta langsung menyambut dan menemui Taiga secara pribadi.

“Apa benar kau mengetahui keberadaan Tetsuya-cchi?” tanya Ryouta pada Taiga.

“Benar, Paduka. Saya bernama Taiga, saya membuka restoran di pertengahan perbatasan antara Negeri Ottoman dan Negeri Yordan. Beberapa minggu lalu saya menemukan seorang pemuda bernama Tetsuya pingsan di tengah gurun pasir. Saya membawanya menuju rumah saya yang merangkap restoran dan mempekerjakan Tetsuya di restoran saya,” jelas Taiga.

“Lalu, apa Tetsuya-cchi ada di tempatmu, Taiga?”

“Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Paduka. Namun Tetsuya saat ini sudah tidak berada di rumah saya.”

“Apa!? Kenapa?”

“Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu restoran saya kedatangan tamu yaitu serombongan pasukan dari Negeri Yordan. Sang raja Yordan, Raja Shogo, juga terdapat dalam rombongan tersebut. Dan Tetsuya dibawa oleh Raja Yordan itu.”

“Kenapa kau membiarkan hal itu terjadi!?”

“Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Hal itu terjadi di luar kuasa saya. Raja Yordan mengancam membunuh saya dan menghancurkan restoran saya. Karena itulah Tetsuya setuju untuk ikut dengan Raja Yordan demi menyelamatkan saya. Bahkan saya juga dipukul hingga pingsan agar tidak memberikan perlawanan ketika mereka membawa Tetsuya.”

Ryouta terduduk lemas di singgasananya mendengar laporan Taiga. Ryouta memijat dahinya frustrasi. Sebenarnya Ryouta sangat menghindari kontak dengan Negeri Yordan karena raja Negeri Yordan terkenal akan kelalimannya dan keserakahannya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Ryouta mendengar desas-desus jika Raja Yordan ingin menyerang kerajaan Ryouta. Karena itu Ryouta selalu berhati-hati terhadap Negeri Yordan karena tidak ingin kesalahan kecilnya menjadi alasan bagi Raja Yordan menyerang kerajaannya. Namun demi Tetsuya, Ryouta harus bersiap menghadapi Raja Yordan langsung.

“Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasimu, Taiga. Kau bisa mengambil imbalanmu—”

“Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya tidak mengharapkan imbalan dari Anda, Paduka,” ujar Taiga memotong ucapan Ryouta.

“Eh? Tapi kau sudah memberitahu informasi tentang Tetsuya-cchi. Sesuai janjiku aku harus memberimu imbalan.”

“Tetsuya sudah menyelamatkan nyawa saya. Anggap saja ini adalah balas budi saya terhadapnya.”

“Tapi—”

“Jika Paduka ingin membayar saya, bagaimana jika Anda membayarnya dengan mampir ke restoran saya suatu hari nanti?”

Ryouta berkedip beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Taiga sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata, “Ya. Aku pasti akan mampir ke restoranmu, Taiga.”

Setelah itu, Taiga pamit undur diri dari istana meninggalkan Ryouta yang masih merenung memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk bisa membebaskan Tetsuya dari tangan Shogo. Karena terlalu larut dalam renungannya, Ryouta tidak menyadari kalau Seijuurou sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri di samping Ryouta.

“Ryouta,” panggil Seijuurou.

“Huwaaa!” teriak Ryouta sembari melompat dari atas kursinya, “Kak Sei-cchi! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!” protesnya.

“Bukan salahku kau terkejut secara berlebihan karena terlalu asyik melamun.”

“Aku tidak melamun, Kak, aku berpikir.”

“Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?”

“Cara membebaskan Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Ryouta, kau—”

“Aku sudah menemukannya, Kak. Dan akan segera membawanya kembali ke istana.”

“Kau serius dengan penari itu, Ryouta?”

“Kalau aku tidak serius, tidak mungkin aku akan repot-repot mencarinya hingga jatuh sakit dan menyebar berita pencariannya ke seluruh pelosok negeri, bukan?”

“Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hanya demi penari itu?”

“Karena aku mencintai Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Kau sadar segala resiko yang akan kau tanggung jika bersikeras menjalankan keinginanmu?”

“Aku sadar itu, namun aku tidak takut menghadapinya. Akan kuhadapi segalanya hingga mereka menerima keputusanku.”

Seijuurou terdiam menatap Ryouta, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya, tanda dia menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan dan keinginan kuat Ryouta.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan kubantu kau sebisaku. Tapi, jangan mengeluh padaku di akhir nanti. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu dari awal.”

“Terima kasih, Kak Sei-cchi! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengeluh dan menyesali keputusanku.”

“Terserahmu saja. Lalu, dimana penari itu berada sekarang?”

“Negeri Yordan, berada di dalam istana Kerajaan Yordan bersama dengan Raja Shogo.”

“Apa!? Raja Shogo!? Kau ingin membebaskan penari itu dari Raja Shogo?”

“Ya.”

“Kau sadar dan tahu siapa Raja Shogo itu, bukan, Ryouta? Dia dikenal sebagai raja yang lalim dan serakah.”

“Aku tahu itu, karenanya aku berpikir apa ada acara yang aman untuk membebaskan Tetsuya-cchi dari Raja Shogo.”

“Tidak ada cara aman ketika menghadapi Raja Shogo, Ryouta. Kau harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.”

“Kemungkinan terburuk?”

“Perang.”

“Ap—”

“Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Raja Shogo berulang kali ingin menyerang dan menguasai kerajaan kita demi memperluas daerah kekuasaannya. Hanya saja, selama ini dia tidak memiliki kesempatan dan alasan yang tepat untuk menyerang.”

“Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kak Sei-cchi?”

“Untuk pertama, aku akan coba mengirim surat ke Kerajaan Yordan kalau kita ingin mengadakan kunjungan persahabatan ke negerinya. Kau harus bersabar menunggu balasannya.”

“Baik, aku mengerti. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Kak Sei-cchi.”

“Ya.”

– 000ooo000 –

Dua minggu setelah Seijuurou mengirim surat ke Kerajaan Yordan, akhirnya surat balasan tiba di tangan Seijuurou. Seijuurou membaca isi surat itu dengan teliti, agar tidak melewatkan jebakan yang tertutupi oleh kata-kata yang tertuliskan dalam surat tersebut. Setelah yakin bahwa surat tersebut aman, Seijuurou segera melapaorkan pada Ryouta bahwa Kerajaan Yordan siap menyambut mereka dalam kunjungan persahabatan kelak.

Ryouta segera memerintahkan Seijuurou untuk membalas dan memberitahu Kerajaan Yordan bahwa mereka akan berkunjung seminggu lagi. Lalu Ryouta meminta Seijuurou memilih beberapa pengawal terbaik untuk ikut bersama mereka dalam kunjungan ke Kerajaan Yordan. Agar tidak membuat Kerajaan Yordan curiga, Seijuurou hanya memilih 8 pengawal untuk menemani mereka pergi.

Setelah surat balasan Seijuurou kirim, Seijuurou segera memerintahkan pelayan agar segera menyiapkan keperluan mereka selama dalam perjalanan dan memerintahkan petugas istana untuk mempersiapkan cinderamata yang akan diberikan pada Raja Yordan. Setelah semuanya siap, Ryouta, Seijuurou, beserta kedelapan pengawal segera berangkat menuju Kerajaan Yordan.

“Lho? Ada Daiki-cchi bersama dengan kita, Kak Sei-cchi?” tanya Ryouta yang melihat Daiki berada di barisan belakang mengawal Seijuurou dan Ryouta yang berada dalam barisan tengah.

“Ada masalah dengan hal itu?” balas Seijuurou.

“Tidak ada, sih. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kakak akan memasukkan Daiki-cchi ke dalam daftar pengawal. Kakak ‘kan selalu kesal dengan tingkah Daiki-cchi selama ini.”

“Daiki memang terlalu percaya diri dan tidak bisa diatur. Namun kemampuannya sebagai pengawal dan prajurit melebihi dari kemampuan seorang kepala pengawal. Seandainya sikapnya lebih tenang dan berpikir panjang, dia pasti akan segera menjadi kepala pengawal.”

“Heeeeee.”

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak. Tumben Kakak memuji seseorang. Tapi aku senang Kakak mengakui Daiki-cchi.”

“Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan.”

“Iya, deh, iya.”

Perjalanan rombongan Ryouta membutuhkan waktu lima hari empat malam untuk tiba di Kerajaan Yordan. Setibanya di istana Kerajaan Yordan, mereka segera disambut dan diberi ruangan untuk beristirahat melepas lelah. Setelahnya, mereka dipanggil kembali untuk bertemu dengan Raja Shogo yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

“Selamat datang di istanaku, wahai raja dari Negeri Ottoman, Raja Ryouta,” sambut Shogo.

“Suatu kehormatan bagiku dan negeriku untuk dapat berkunjung ke negeri Anda yang indah, Raja Shogo,” balas Ryouta.

“Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Maaf ketika pelantikanmu aku tidak hadir, aku merasa kau tidak pantas menjadi raja negeri sehebat Ottoman. Kau masih bocah ingusan. Hahahaha!” ejek Shogo.

“Apa kau bilang!?”  amuk Daiki, bahkan Seijuurou juga tampak menahan emosinya.

“Daiki, diamlah,” perintah Ryouta. “Maafkan sikap bawahan saya, Raja Shogo. Saya tahu Anda seorang raja yang sibuk sehingga berhalangan untuk hadir di acara pelantikan saya, saya mengerti hal itu. Dan saya tahu kalau saya masih hijau dalam kepemimpinan. Karena itu sudinya Raja Shogo memberi saya saran dan masukan agar menjadi raja yang lebih baik lagi,” lanjut Ryouta membalas ejekan Shogo sambil tersenyum bijak, membuat Shogo mendecih dan menggeretakkan giginya.

“Lalu, ada keperluan apa kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini? Kunjungan persahabatan itu hanya kedokmu saja, kan?”

“Tidak, saya memang ingin menjalin persahabatan dengan negeri Anda, Raja Shogo. Saya membawa hadiah sebagai tanda persahabatan kita nantinya. Seijuurou-san,” Ryouta meminta Seijuurou tanpa kata untuk memberikan cinderamata dari negeri mereka untuk Shogo. Seijuurou bangkit dan maju untuk memberi barang tersebut pada Shogo, sebuah belati kecil dengan gagang dan sarung belati yang bertahtakan berlian _safir_ indah.

“Hm, bagus juga,” komentar Shogo ketika menerima belati itu.

“Senang mendengar Anda menyukai hadiah kecil saya,” ujar Ryouta.

“Ah, omong-omong tentang Negeri Ottoman, beberapa hari lalu aku menemukan anak manis yang berasal dari Ottoman. Hei, bawa dia masuk,” perintah Shogo. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pengawal menyeret seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Tetsuya.

Ryouta, Daiki, Seijuuorou, dan pengawal Negeri Ottoman yang ikut membelalakkan mata mereka melihat keadaan Tetsuya yang sangat mengenaskan. Di leher Tetsuya terdapat rantai yang digunakan pengawal Yordan menyeretnya. Kedua kaki dan tangan Tetsuya diikat oleh borgol. Baju yang digunakan Tetsuya compang-camping dan terdapat bercak darah kering di beberapa bagian. Wajah Tetsuya penuh lebam, lengannya juga terdapat luka bekas cambukan, dan Tetsuya berjalan terpincang memasuki ruangan.

“Te-Tetsuya-cchi,” lirih Ryouta memanggil Tetsuya. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, terbelalak ketika melihat Ryouta dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Tetsuya segera membuang mukanya dan menunduk.

“Hm? Ada apa, Raja Ryouta? Kau terlihat sangat terkejut,” pancing Shogo.

“Eh?” Ryouta segera berdeham untuk mengatur emosinya, “Maaf, Raja Shogo. Memang benar, saya cukup terkejut. Karena saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu rakyatku disini, dan dia juga merupakan salah satu pekerja di istanaku. Saya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dia bisa ada disini,” ujar Ryouta dengan suara menahan emosi yang kian membuncah.

“Heh! Memang kenapa? Tidak penting bagaimana caranya, bukan!?” ujar Shogo sambil merangkul dan mendudukkan Tetsuya pada pangkuannya. Pemandangan yang membuat Ryouta mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya dan menggeretakkan gigi.

“Apabila Anda mendapatkannya dengan cara membeli, maka saya meminta Anda memberitahu saya siapa yang melakukan transaksi tersebut dengan Anda karena saya sudah menghapuskan perbudakan di kerajaan saya. Dan juga saya meminta kemurahan hati Anda untuk mengembalikannya pada kami,” ujarRyouta sambil menatap Shogo tajam.

“Sudah kubilang aku menemukannya. Dan dia ikut denganku tanpa paksaan. Benar kan, Tetsuya?” tanya Shogo sambil menjilat pipi Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya refleks memejamkan matanya dan bergetar jijik dengan perlakuan Shogo.

“Tidak mungkin! Tetsuya-cchi tidak mungkin mau ikut denganmu! Kau memaksanya, ‘kan!?” Ryouta akhirnya kehabisan kesabarannya melihat perlakuan tidak senonoh Shogo pada Tetsuya dan menuding Shogo.

Shogo menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Ryouta karena inilah yang ditunggu oleh Shogo. Shogo kemudian mencampakkan tubuh Tetsuya kasar dari atas pangkuannya, kemudian bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Ryouta dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Ryouta dalam jarak dekat.

“Kau menuduhku berbohong, Raja Ryouta?” tanya Shogo penuh ancaman, namun Ryouta tidak gentar dan balas menatap Shogo garang.

“Aku tidak menuduhmu, tapi itu kenyataannya. Kau memaksa Tetsuya-cchi untuk—ukkh!” Sebelum Ryouta menuntaskan kalimatnya, Shogo sudah menusukkan belati hadiah Ryouta pada perut Ryouta. Ryouta pun jatuh tersungkur bersimbah darah.

“Raja Ryouta!” pekik Seijuurou dan para pengawal melihat raja mereka tersungkur tak berdaya.

“Aku tidak butuh hadiah persahabatan omong kosong itu,” ujar sShogo congkak sambil berjalan menuju singgasananya kembali.

“Bedebah!” amuk Daiki yang langsung mencabut pedang dan menghunuskannya pada Shogo. Namun sayang, para pengawal Shogo lebih cepat bertindak dan menghentikan Daiki. Daiki pun berhasil dihadang oleh empat pengawal yang mengeroyoknya.

Para pengawal Shogo langsung menudingkan senjata mereka masing-masing pada Ryouta dan rombongannya. Pengawal Ryouta refleks berdiri mengelilingi Seijuurou yang menahan tubuh Ryouta untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Pengawal Ryouta pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing untuk bertahan dan bersiap-siap dengan serangan pengawal Shogo.

“Habisi,” perintah Shogo. Para pengawal Shogo segera menyerang pengawal Ryouta yang kewalahan karena mereka kalah jumlah. Namun biar pun kewalahan, para pengawal Ryouta tidak mudah untuk dijatuhkan karena mereka ada pengawal pilihan. Bahkan Daiki berhasil membalas menghabisi empat pengawal yang mengeroyoknya tadi.

“Jangan balas menyerang, simpan tenaga untuk bertahan agar dapat membawa raja kembali ke kerajaan!” perintah Seijuurou, “Bukakan jalan! Kita mundur!” teriak Seijuurou yang ikut bertahan melindungi Ryouta yang dipapahnya berjalan. Dengan susah payah, Seijuurou dan para pengawal berhasil mengambil kuda-kuda mereka dan kabur dari serangan Kerajaan Yordan.

“Raja Shogo, mereka kabur!” lapor salah seorang pengawal Shogo.

“Biarkan saja. Tidak lama lagi kita akan menyerang mereka lagi dan menjadikan Ottoman milik kita! Kalian bebas membunuh siapa pun sesuka kalian!” perintah Shogo yang langsung disambut teriakan penuh semangat dari para pengawalnya. Tetsuya yang menyaksikan pertikaian di hadapannya dan niat Shogo bergetar ketakutan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan keberaniannya, Tetsuya mencoba untuk kabur kembali memanfaatkan ketidakwaspadaan Shogo dan pengawal yang lain.

“Mau kemana, Tetsuya?” Namun harapan Tetsuya pudar mendapati Shogo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Tetsuya. Dengan kasar Shogo menarik rambut Tetsuya dan menyeretnya.

“Sa-sakit,” keluh Tetsuya.

“Kau tidak jera-jeranya mencoba kabur. Padahal setiap kali kau mencoba kabur, aku akan menghukummu,” ujar Shogo, “Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku, Tetsuya. Kau akan ikut denganku berperang dengan negerimu sendiri. Hahahahahaha!” tawa Shogo adalah hal yang peling mengerikan bagi Tetsuya. Mati-matian Tetsuya berontak dengan memukul-mukul tangan Shogo yang menarik rambutnya. Namun pukulan Shogo pada belakang kepalanya membuat Tetsuya kehilangan kesadarannya.

– 000ooo000 –

Rombongan Ryouta berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari serangan tiba-tiba Kerajaan Shogo. Namun perjalanan dari Yordan menuju Ottoman sangat panjang, belum lagi keadaan Ryouta yang semakin parah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dan para pengawal pun dalam keadaan tidak siap untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang karena terluka dan kelelahan setelah menahan serangan pengawal Kerajaan Yordan.

Seijuurou sedikit kebingungan mengambil keputusan. Meneruskan perjalanan akan berujung pada kematian Ryouta dan pengawal karena bekal makanan mereka sudah menipis. Beristirahat tidak mungkin karena barang-barang mereka dan _yurt_ tertinggal di Kerajaan Yordan, mereka bisa mati _hiportemia_ ketika malam tiba.

“Apa kalian tahu daerah sekitar sini atau tempat yang dapat kita gunakan untuk beristirahat?” tanya Seijuurou pada para pengawal.

“Bukankah orang yang memberitahu tentang informasi keberadaan Tetsu, si Taiga itu, pernah bilang dia punya restoran di perbatasan Negeri Yordan dan Negeri Ottoman,” jawab Daiki, “Eeerrrr—Tuan Penasihat,” tambah Daiki melihat Seijuurou yang menatapnya tajam.

“Kau tahu lokasinya, Daiki?” tanya Seijuurou lagi.

“Kemarin dulu saya sempat mengajaknya mengobrol dan mendapatkan alamat restorannya, Tuan Penasihat,” jawab Daiki lagi.

“Baiklah. Pimpin rombongan ini, Daiki. Bawa kami menuju restoran tersebut,” perintah Seijuurou.

“Oke—maksud saya, baik, Tuan Penasihat.”

Tidak butuh waktu lama, rombongan Kerajaan Ottoman tiba di restoran Taiga. Daiki segera turun dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Tak lama, Daiki keluar bersama Taiga yang terkejut melihat keadaan menyedihkan pengawal dan Ryouta yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Dibantu oleh Daiki, Taiga menurunkan Ryouta dari atas kuda dan membawanya masuk dan beristirahat di kamar Taiga yang berada di lantai 2 restoran. Seijuurou mengikuti mereka dan meminta obat-obatan pada Taiga agar dia dapat mengobati luka Ryouta. Setelah pertolongan dilakukan pada Ryouta, Seijuurou menyuruh Daiki untuk turun dan membawa obat agar pengawal yang terluka juga dapat mengobati luka mereka.

“Anda pasti lelah dengan perjalanan Anda. Apakah Anda ingin beristirahat di kamar kosong di sebelah?” tawar Taiga.

“Tidak. Aku akan disini saja, bersama dengan Ryouta,” jawab Seijuurou.

“Anda sangat menyayangi raja Anda,” komentar Taiga.

“Dia bukan sekedar raja bagiku, dia adikku satu-satunya,” ujar Seijuurou sembari tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai pirang Ryouta.

Taiga mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kalau Seijuurou kakak Ryouta, bukannya seharusnya Seijuurou yang jadi raja, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Taiga. Namun Taiga memutuskan diam dan tidak berkomentar banyak. Taiga hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam kamar.

“Selamat beristirahat,” ujar Taiga sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Di luar dugaan, biar pun darah yang keluar sangat banyak, namun luka Ryouta tidak parah. Sehingga pada malam harinya Ryouta sudah sadarkan diri. Taiga segera membuatkan masakan yang bergizi dan mudah dicerna untuk Ryouta. Dan juga membuatkan makanan untuk Seijuurou yang menolak untuk makan sedari siang karena terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Ryouta.

“Enak!” seru Ryouta yang memakan suapan pertama masakan Ryouta. Bahkan Seijuurou mengangguk membenarkan pendapat Ryouta.

“Hegeha hagu higini. Hagi gohi higasagu haga,” celoteh Ryouta dengan bahasa aneh karena mulutnya penuh oleh makanan.

“Ryouta, telan dulu kemudian bicara,” tegur Seijuurou.

“Maaf, Kak Sei-cchi,” ujar Ryouta yang telah menelan makanannya, “Kenapa kau disini? Kau jadi koki istanaku saja,” pinta Ryouta mengulangi ucapannya pada Taiga.

“Saya merasa terhormat dengan ajakan Paduka. Namun saya lebih suka berada disini, membuka restoran dan menyajikan makanan enak pada para musafir yang kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjangnya,” jawab Taiga sambil tersenyum.

“Tapi—“

“Ryouta, tidak baik memaksanya begitu. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk terus disini,” ujar Seijuurou memotong protes Ryouta. “Sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan strategi kita selanjutnya. Raja Yordan, Shogo sang lalim, pasti akan menyerang kerajaan kita cepat atau lambat, Ryouta,” lanjut Seijuurou.

Mendengar nama Shogo, Ryouta seketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang menimpa Tetsuya dan mendesis marah, “Shogooo.”

“Amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun, Ryouta.”

“Aku tahu, Kak Sei-cchi! Pokoknya kita harus kembali dan memperingatkan warga akan kemungkinan pecahnya perang, agar mereka bisa bersembunyi. Dan kita harus menyusun strategi perang dengan para kepala pengawal kerajaan, kita juga harus menempatkan beberapa batalion pengawal di kota untuk melindungi warga dari serangan Kerajaan Yordan!”

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryouta yang dengan cepat dapat mengambil keputusan untuk berperang namun tidak lupa untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

“Tapi masalahnya adalah kapan mereka akan menyerang, ya? Tidak mungkin kita memberi tahu rakyat tanpa kepastian. Aku tidak ingin mereka hidup dalam keadaan cemas dan khawatir akan serangan yang belum diketahui kapan terjadinya,” ujar Ryouta.

“Mengingat sifat Shogo yang serakah, dia akan menyerang tidak lebih dari dua minggu lagi,” jawab Seijuurou.

“Tapi itu hanya perkiraan Kakak, kan?”

“Kapan perkiraanku pernah meleset, Ryouta?”

“Tidak pernah sih. Tapi—”

“Kau meragukanku, Ryouta?”

“Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Kak.”

“Jadi apa maksudmu? Jelaskan, Ryouta.”

“Hiiiiii!”

“Eeeerrrr, Paduka, Tuan Penasihat,” panggil Taiga yang merasa sudah waktunya melerai pertengkaran tak berujung Ryouta dan Seijuurou.

“Apa?” dua suara bertanya, namun dengan nada yang berbeda, nada penuh syukur dari Ryouta dan nada penuh ancaman dari Seijuurou. Taiga sempat ciut menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Seijuurou.

“Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku yang akan mengabari kalian kapan Kerajaan Yordan akan menyerang? Mereka pasti akan melewati lokasi ini bila ingin menuju ke Kerajaan Ottoman. Kalau mereka sudah melewati wilayah ini, aku akan mengirim elang peliharaanku untuk mengabarkannya pada kalian,” tawar Taiga.

Seijuurou tampak berpikir mendengar tawaran dari Taiga. Kemudian Seijuurou menghela napas dan berkata, “Baiklah. Kupikir tawaran itu ide yang sangat bagus. Serangan Kerajaan Yordan akan dapat diprediksi dengan lebih akurat.”

Keesokan harinya, rombongan kerajaan Ryouta meninggalkan restoran Taiga karena keadaan mereka yang sudah lebih baik. Taiga membekali mereka dengan makanan dan juga obat-obatan. Bahkan Taiga memberikan _yurt_ -nya pada rombongan Ryouta. Ryouta menerima semua pemberian Taiga dengan penuh syukur dan terima kasih. Dan Ryouta berjanji akan memberi balasan yang setimpal pada Taiga.

Sesuai prediksi Seijuurou, Shogo dan pasukannya bergerak untuk menyerang Ottoman lima hari setelah Ryouta kabur dari Kerajaan Yordan. Seakan tidak ingin membuang waktu dan memanfaatkan keadaan Ryouta yang terluka, Shogo memimpin pasukannya menuju Ottoman.

Dan seperti janjinya, Taiga segera mengirim elangnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa pasukan Shogo sudah melewati wilayah perbatasan. Penerima pesan Istana Ottoman langsung menyampaikan pesan darurat itu kepada rombongan Ryouta saat mereka memasuki istana. Ryouta yang membacanya, memerintahkan Seijuurou untuk memberitahukan pada pasukan pengawal dan juga rakyat kalau mereka akan menghadapi perang dalam waktu 3 hari lagi.

Para wanita, anak-anak dan orang tua segera diungsikan ke _camp_ perlindungan, sementara para pemuda dan pria mengangkat senjata mereka dan bergabung dengan pasukan pengawal untuk menghadapi serangan secara gerilya. Seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Ottoman sudah siap menghadapi perang yang akan pecah.

Sesuai dengan prediksi, rombongan pasukan Shogo tiba 3 hari kemudian dan berada dalam jarak 800 meter dari gerbang Kerajaan Ottoman. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diri menyerang dan merebut Kerajaan Ottoman menjadi milik mereka.

“Lihatlah, sebentar lagi istana, kota, rakyat, dan harta negeri yang ada di hadapan kalian akan menjadi milik kita!” seru Shogo.

“Yeeeaaaaaahhh!” balas pasukannya berteriak.

“Apa kalian sudah siap!?”

“Yeeeeaaaaaaaahh!”

“Kalian sudah siap untuk menghabisi lawan yang menghadaaang!?”

“Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!”

“Kalian ingin segera membunuh merekaaaaa!?”

“YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!”

“Kalau begitu, SERANG DAN BUNUH SEMUANYAAA!”

Teriakan Shogo langsung disambut oleh teriakan membahana dan derapan kaki kuda berlari menuju Kerajaan Ottoman. Dalam sekejap pasukan Shogo sudah memasuki gerbang Kerajaan Ottoman. Sementara itu, Shogo masih bertahan di posisinya dan tidak ikut melajukan kudanya, malah menikmati tubuh mungil yang bergetar ketakutan yang duduk di depannya.

“Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Bagaimana rasanya melihat negerimu akan segera diporak-porandakan?” bisik Shogo kejam di telinga Tetsuya.

“Sa-saya mohon, hentikan serangan pasukan Anda,” mohon Tetsuya.

“Menghentikannya? Tentu saja, Tetsuya, tentu saja. Aku akan menghentikan serangan, kalau negerimu sudah berada dalam kekuasaanku.”

“Raja Shogo!” Tetsuya berusaha berbalik dan manjatuhkan Shogo dari atas kuda. Namun Shogo yang lebih sigap segera mengeratkan genggamannya pada kekang kuda dan menarik tali yang mengikat tubuh Tetsuya agar Tetsuya tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

“Nah, saatnya kita melihat berapa banyak rakyat negerimu yang sudah dihabisi oleh pasukanku.” Shogo menendang perut kudanya dan melajukannya memasuki kerajaan ottoman.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Shogo mendapati pasukannya yang berdiri kebingungan di sekitaran gerbang masuk. Shogo menyeruak kerumunan pasukannya dan melihat apa sebabnya pasukannya kebingungan. Keadaan pinggiran kota Kerajaan Ottoman sangat lengang dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan satu pun. Padahal seharusnya pinggiran kota merupakan tempat yang tidak pernah sunyi.

“Raja, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?” tanya salah seorang pengawal.

“Mereka pasti bersembunyi. Bocah Ryouta sialan itu, aku meremehkannya. Ternyata dia sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan kita,” ujar Shogo kesal.

“Jadi, sekarang bagaimana, Raja?”

“Maju terus, kita serang istana langsung!”

Sesuai aba-aba Shogo, pasukan Kerajaan Yordan berderap menuju istana ottoman. Tapi ketika mereka tiba di pusat kota Ottoman, secara tiba-tiba pasukan dihujani batu bata dan anak panah dari atas atap rumah-rumah.

“WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!”

Suara teriakan bergema dimana-mana. Pasukan Yordan yang awalnya kaget akan serangan dadakan, segera mengatur formasi dan membalas serangan rakyat dan pasukan Ottoman. Perang pun tak terelakkan. Dentingan pedang beradu, hujan anak panah, suara tombak menusuk tubuh, dan teriakan kesakitan bercampur amarah terdengar di mana-mana.

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk serangan, Shogo berhasil melarikan diri bersama dengan beberapa orang pasukannya menuju istana ottoman. Shogo memang sudah merencanakan dari awal kalau ia hanya akan menyerang dan membunuh Ryouta. Tidak ada waktu bagi Shogo untuk ikut berperang menghabisi cecunguk-cecunguk kecil dari Ottoman.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju istana, Shogo dan rombongan kecilnya dihadang oleh pasukan pengawal Ottoman. Namun berkat kelihaian pasukannya, Shogo berhasil lepas dan memasuki istana untuk mencari dan menghabisi Ryouta. Shogo menebas pasukan yang berusaha menyerangnya sembari berteriak, “Keluar kau, Ryoutaaa!”

“Tidak perlu berteriak, aku ada disini,” ujar Ryouta tenang yang keluar dari dalam istana.

“Ryooouuutaaaaaa.”

“Turunlah dari kudamu, akan kuhadapi kau, Shogo.”

Shogo turun dari kudanya sambil merangkul leher Tetsuya dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Ryouta. Pedang saling teracung kearah satu sama lain. Tetsuya yang berada di dalam rangkulan Shogo menatap Ryouta penuh ketakutan.

“Ry-Ryouta-kun,” lirih Tetsuya, tanpa sadar memanggil Ryouta dengan panggilannya ketika mereka kecil dulu.

“Shogo, lepaskan Tetsuya-cchi. Kita akan berhadapan satu lawan satu tanpa melibatkan pihak ketiga,” ujar Ryouta.

“Heh! Apa salahnya melibatkannya? Dia juga ingin ikut berperang melawan rajanya,” jawab Shogo.

“Aku rasa itu bukan keinginannya, mengingat keadaannya yang terikat dan gemetar ketakutan.”

“Hahahaha! Dia gemetar karena senang.”

“Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak berani menghadapiku satu lawan satu sehingga melakukan tindakan pengecut dengan melibatkan orang ketiga, Shogo?”

“Apa kau bilaaaang?”

“Aku bilang, aku tidak menyangka seorang Raja Shogo begitu ketakutan menghadapi sendirian raja ingusan yang ada di hadapannya ini.”

“Kau! Jangan berlagak kau, Bocah!”

Dengan kasar Shogo menghempaskan Tetsuya ke tanah dan menyerang Ryouta. Ryouta menahan tebasan pedang Shogo dan membalas serangan Shogo dengan menendang perut Shogo. Shogo pun tersungkur ke belakang menerima tendangan Ryouta. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ryouta kembali menyerang Shogo dengan Pedang Sulaimannya. Pertarungan antar kedua raja pun tak terelakkan. Shogo yang semakin terdesak berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Ryouta. Pedang yang digunakan Shogo terbelah akibat tebasan kuat dari pedang Ryouta.

“Kkkhhhh,” Shogo menatap garang Ryouta yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan pedang ke wajahnya.

“Menyerahlah, aku janji akan meringankan hukumanmu,” ujar Ryouta.

“Kau pikir kau sudah menang!? Jangan mimpi! Kemenangan hanya milikku, Raja Shogo ini!”

“Kau kalah. Terimalah hal itu.”

“Akulah yang akan menang! Dan kau akan mati, Ryoutaaaaa!”

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata Shogo, sebuah anak panah melesat menuju Ryouta. Ryouta yang masih terfokus pada Shogo, terlambat menyadari ada anak panah yang mengincarnya. Ryouta sudah pasrah akan tertusuk oleh anak panah itu, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong ke belakang oleh sesuatu. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Ryouta adalah tubuh Tetsuya yang berdiri di hadapannya tertusuk oleh anak panah.

“Te-TETSUYACHIIIIIIIIIII!” teriakan Ryouta menggelegar dan dengan segera menangkap tubuh Tetsuya yang limbung.

“Apa…Andabaik-baik saja, Paduka Raja?” tanya Tetsuya lemah karena tertusuk panah di bagian lengan atasnya.

“Tetsuya-cchi… Tetsuya-cchi…” Ryouta memanggil nama Tetsuya berulang kali sembari memeluk tubuh Tetsuya.

“Hahahahahaha! Dengan begini, matilah kau, Ryouta!” Shogo yang sudah bangkit berusaha menebas kepala Ryouta menggunakan belati yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya.

Namun sebuah anak panah melesat menusuk bahu Shogo membuat Shogo melepaskan belatinya dan berteriak kesakitan. Anak panah kedua melesat menuju pemanah yang kembali mengincar Ryouta yang berada di atas pohon. Pemanah tersebut jatuh menuju tanah. Kemudian anak panah ketiga kembali melesat ke bahu Shogo yang satu lagi, membuat Shogo kembali menjerit kesakitan dan menatap sang pemanah bersurai merah. Seijuurou, sang pemanah Shogo, berjalan mendekati mereka diikuti oleh seseorang bersurai tanah di belakangnya.

“Kak Sei-cchi,” lirih Ryouta meminta pertolongan, “Tetsuya-cchiiii.”

“Tenanglah Ryouta. Kouki akan menanganinya,” ujar Seijuurou.

“Pa-Paduka Raja, serahkan dia padaku. Akan kuberikan pertolongan pertama,” ujar si surai tanah, Kouki.

“Kakak ipar, tolong Tetsuya-cchi!” pinta Ryouta.

“Pasti, Paduka Raja,” janji Kouki.

Kouki dengan cekatan membuka ikatan tali dan baju Tetsuya, memeriksa dan membersihkan lukanya. Namun tiba-tiba Kouki memucat melihat warna kulit disekitar luka Tetsuya.

“I-ini… Panah yang menusuknya mengandung racun,” ujar Kouki.

“Shogo, racun apa yang kau lumuri pada anak panah itu?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Heh! Mana aku tahu! Bukan aku yang memanah budak itu,” jawab Shogo sambil menyeringai kesakitan.

“Tetsuya-cchi bukan budak!” seru Ryouta marah.

“Tenanglah, Ryouta. Kau masuklah ke istana. Akan kuseret dia dan pemanah itu ke ruang interogasi dan memaksa mereka bicara,” ujar Seijuurou.

“Tapi—”

“Paduka, saya minta bantuan Anda untuk membawa pemuda ini ke ruang pengobatan,” ujar Kouki memotong ucapan Ryouta, “Akan sangat fatal akibatnya bila dia tidak segera di tangani,” lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kouki, Ryouta segera menggendong Tetsuya dan mengikuti Kouki menuju ruang pengobatan istana. Sementara Seijuurou sudah berhasil mengikat Shogo dan pemanah Tetsuya dengan erat. Seijuurou tersenyum menatap Shogo dan si pemanah seraya berkata,

“Waktu kita sangat panjang. Mari kita berbincang sejenak. Di ruang interogasi.”

– 000ooo000 –

Beberapa jam setelah penangkapan Shogo, akhirnya Daiki dan para pasukan Kerajaan Ottoman yang lain berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Yordan. Seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Yordan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Pasukan dan rakyat Ottoman yang terluka pun langsung mendapatkan pengobatan dari para tabib dan perawat.

Di saat yang sama, Seijuurou berada di ruang interogasi bersama dengan Shogo dan si pemanah. Seijuurou sengaja tidak mengobati luka mereka berdua sebagai strategi untuk membuka mulut mereka mengenai racun yang digunakan pada anak panah yang mengenai Tetsuya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, si pemanah menyerah di bawah ancaman Seijuurou dan membeberkan racun apa yang digunakannya.

Setelah mendapat informasi tentang racun yang mengenai tubuh Tetsuya, Seijuurou segera pergi menuju ruang pengobatan, setelah sebelumnya menugaskan beberapa pengawal berjaga di depan ruang interogasi dan mengikat Shogo dan si pemanah agar mereka tidak bisa mencoba melarikan diri. Sayangnya semua sedikit terlambat, racun sudah mulai menyebar di tubuh Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun kehilangan kesadarannya namun tubuhnya terus mengalami kejang dan demam yang semakin tinggi.

Ryouta semakin panik melihat keadaan Tetsuya, namun akhirnya Ryouta diseret keluar dari ruang pengobatan karena dia menghalangi tabib-tabib untuk menangani Tetsuya. Di luar ruangan pengobatan, Seijuurou berdiri di samping Ryouta dan menepuk pelan bahu Ryouta.

“Jangan khawatir, Ryouta. Para tabib akan segera menganalisis dan membuat penawar racun untuk Tetsuya,” ujar Seijuurou memberi semangat.

“Tapi, Tetsuya-cchi sangat pucat, Kak. Bibirnya juga membiru. Aku—aku takut kalau Tetsuya-cchi akan—”Ryouta tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Percayalah pada para tabib istana, Ryouta. Mereka akan menemukan penawarnya.” Ryouta mengangguk menjawab ucapan Seijuurou.

“Ryouta!”

“Ryou-chan!”

Ryouta menoleh ke arah dua suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Daiki dan Satsuki berlari menghampiri Ryouta dengan panik.

“Daiki-cchi, Satsuki-cchi,” balas Ryouta lemah.

“Mana Tetsu!?” tanya Daiki.

“Tetsu-kun kenapa, Ryou-chan!?” Satsuki ikut memberondong Ryouta dengan pertanyaan.

“Tetsuya-cchi…. Tetsuya-cchi, dia terkena panah beracun karena melindungiku,” ujar Ryouta menahan tangisnya. Kemudian Ryouta menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya pada Daiki dan Satsuki. Satsuki tampak pucat dan jatuh terduduk sambil terisak setelah mendengar cerita Ryouta, sementara Daiki menggeram penuh amarah.

“Shogo brengsek! Dimana dia!? Akan kuhabisi dia sekarang juga!” seru Daiki.

“Aku senang semangatmu, tapi simpan amarahmu, anak muda,” ujar Seijuurou.

“Haaaaaa!?”

“Dai-chan,” tegur Satsuki lirih pada Daiki yang bermaksud menentang Seijuurou.

“Percuma jika kau menghabisinya sekarang. Lebih baik tenagamu kau simpan untuk hal lain yang lebih berguna. Lagipula yang berhak untuk menentukan hukuman pada Shogo dan pasukannya adalah Ryouta,” ujar Seijuurou lagi.

“A-aku?” tanya Ryouta.

“Tentu saja kau yang memutuskan hukumannya, Ryouta. Kau raja, kaulah yang membuat keputusannya,” jawab Seijuurou.

“Oi, Ryouta. Perintahkan saja untuk menghabisi Shogo dan seluruh pasukannya. Aku akan senang hati melakukan perintahmu,” ujar Daiki.

“Ta-tapi—”

“Apa yang kau ragukan, hah!? Mereka itu penjahat!” ucap Daiki memotong ucapan Ryouta.

“Bagaimana, Ryouta? Habisi mereka?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Tapi, tidak baik membunuh mereka,” jawab Ryouta lirih.

“Apa kau bilang, Ryouta!? Kau tidak tahu, di luar sana ada pasukan dan rakyat kita yang tewas akibat serangan mereka! Kau harus membalasnya! Nyawa di balas nyawa!” amuk Daiki.

“Tetap saja tidak boleh! Bila membunuh karena ada yang dibunuh, maka lingkaran itu tidak akanada habisnya. Bila kita membunuh mereka, maka akanada orang yang mencari kita untuk membalas dendam akan kematian mereka,” ujar Ryouta.

“APAAAA!?” Daiki berteriak marah pada Ryouta dan segera dipukul oleh Satsuki untuk menenangkannya.

“Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Uuuuuummm…. Buang saja mereka ke wilayah terpencil, lucuti seluruh senjata mereka. Dan tugaskan beberapa orang pasukan kita untuk mengawasi mereka secara bergantian. Shogo beserta seluruh pasukannya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana,” putus Ryouta.

“Bagaimana dengan Negeri dan Kerajaan Yordan?” tanya Seijuurou kembali.

“Aku akan mengambil alih kekuasaan di sana. Akan kuumumkan hal itu pada rakyat Ottoman dan Yordan secepatnya. Sekarang kita harus fokus pada pemulihan kota paska perang,” ujar Ryouta. Seijuurou tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada Ryouta, menghargai keputusan bijak yang diambil oleh Ryouta. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang pengobatan terbuka dan Kouki keluar menghadap mereka berempat.

“Seijuurou-san, Paduka Raja. Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan Anda berdua. Tabib kepala memanggil Anda untuk membicarakan keadaan Tetsuya,” ujar Kouki.

Ryouta dan Seijuurou segera mengikuti Kouki masuk ke dalam ruang pengobatan menemui kepala tabib. Kouki membawa mereka menuju ruang kecil tempat kepala tabib berada.

“Paduka Raja, Tuan Penasihat,” sapa kepala tabib yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk melihat Ryouta dan Seijuurou memasuki ruangannya.

“Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya-cchi?” tanya Ryouta tanpa basa-basi.

“Karena racun yang mengenai tubuh pasien sudah berhasil diidentifikasi, saya dapat mengetahui cara pengobatannya. Hanya saja—” kepala tabib menggantungkan kalimatnya.

“Hanya saja apa?” tanya Ryouta kembali.

“Hanya saja racun dari kalajengking _death stalker **[2]**_ itu sangat pekat, biar pun kami sudah meminumkan susu murni dan teh hijau pekat pada pasien, namun itu masih kurang. Ada satu jenis obat yang harus diberikan pada pasien sebelum terlambat.”

“Obat apa?”

“Obat itu berasal dari tanaman mondokaki[3].”

“Kalau begitu, berikan saja obat itu.”

“Yang jadi masalahnya adalah tanaman mondokaki tidak ada di wilayah manapun di Kerajaan Ottoman, Paduka Raja. Tanaman mondokaki hanya terdapat di negeri beriklim tropis, seperti Negeri Yaman.”

“Yaman?”

“Negeri yang menganut sistem republik untuk pemerintahannya, Ryouta. Kita bisa ke Negeri Yaman melalui Laut Merah,” jawab Seijuurou.

“Kalau begitu, kita cari saja tanaman itu ke Yaman!” ujar Ryouta semangat.

“Itu termasuk tanaman langka, Paduka. Sangat sulit menemukannya di negeri tropis sekali pun,” jawab kepala tabib.

“Dan juga, jarak antara Ottoman dan Yaman 10 hari menggunakan kapal. Itu juga bila tidak terjadi badai di tengah perjalanan. Sangat beresiko untuk pergi ke Yaman di saat keadaan kita belum stabil,” tambah Seijuurou.

“Saya juga tidak yakin tanaman itu akan bertahan selama 10 hari untuk dibawa kembali ke sini, Paduka,” ujar kepala tabib lagi.

“Aku yang akan pergi!” ujar Ryouta.

“Raja Ryouta! Anda tidak bisa pergi seenaknya!” tegur Seijuurou.

“Pokoknya aku akan pergi mencari tanaman itu! Ini demi menyelamatkan Tetsuya-cchi. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya!”

“Tapi, Raja Ryouta, dengan kondisi sekarang, tidak baik bagi Anda melakukan perjalanan jauh dalam waktu panjang seperti itu. Siapa yang akan memimpin kepemerintahan di sini!?”

“Kakaklah yang akan menggantikanku sementara ketika aku pergi.”

“Tapi—”

“Dan aku juga hanya akan pergi bersama dengan Daiki-cchi. Kakak yang bilang sendiri kalau Daiki-cchi bisa diandalkan. Jadi, kami akan pergi berdua saja!”

“Ryouta!”

“Kalau Tetsuya-cchi mati karena racun itu, aku juga akan menyusulnya!”

Seijuurou menghela napas mendengar ancaman Ryouta. “Kalau pun kau pergi, butuh waktu paling sedikit 22 hari untuk kembali lagi ke sini. Tetsuya tidak akan bertahan selama itu,” ucapan Seijuurou membuat Ryouta terdiam.

“Kalau masalah itu, Anda bisa tenang, Paduka Raja, Tuan Penasihat. Dengan memberikan pasien susu murni dan teh hijau pekat juga olesan obat herbal setiap hari, pasien akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Tapi saya hanya dapat menjamin keselamatannya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari 25 hari, jika lebih dari 25 hari pasien tidak diberi obat dari tanaman mondokaki itu, maka pasien tidak akan dapat diselamatkan lagi,” ujar kepala tabib.

“Kakak dengar itu!? Nah, aku harus segera berangkat!” Ryouta akan keluar dan mempersiapkan perjalanannya namun pertanyaan dari Seijuurou menghentikannya.

“Kau tahu bagaimana bentuk tanaman mondokaki itu, Ryouta?”

“Ah,” seakan disadarkan, Ryouta diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya karena Ryouta memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana rupa tanaman mondokaki itu.

“Uuumm. Seijuurou-san, Paduka Raja, saya tahu bagaimana bentuk dan rupa dari tanaman mondokaki itu,” Kouki yang sejak awal diam di belakang Seijuurou dan Ryouta, angkat bicara. Ryouta dan Seijuurou refleks menoleh ke belakang menatap Kouki.

“Benarkah itu, Kakak Ipar!?” tanya Ryouta penuh semangat.

“Be-benar, Paduka Raja,” jawab Kouki.

“Yeaahh! Kalau begitu, Kakak Ipar mau ‘kan menemaniku keNegeri Yaman?”

“Kalau Paduka Raja tidak keberatan saya ikut dengan Anda.”

“Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat! Aku akan memberitahu Daiki-cchi dan bersiap-siap. Kita bertemu di dermaga 30 menit lagi!” lalu Ryouta segera melesat keluar meninggalkan Seijuurou, Kouki, dan kepala tabib. Namun kepala tabib yang melihat aura tidak enak menguar dari Seijuurou memilih untuk mengungsi keluar dengan alasan ingin mengontrol keadaan Tetsuya.

“Kouki,” panggil Seijuurou penuh tekanan ketika mereka sudah berdua.

“Ja-jangan marah, Seijuurou-san,” pinta Kouki.

“Kenapa kau mengajukan diri seperti itu? Perjalanan itu berbahaya.”

“Karena hanya saya yang tahu bagaimana bentuk tanaman mondokaki itu. Justru aneh kalau saya yang ahli tanaman obat-obatan ini tidak tahu,‘kan?”

“Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kouki.”

“Saya tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan.Saya tetap akan pergi menemani Raja Ryouta ke Negeri Yaman.”

“Kouki—“

“Lagipula tanaman itu bukan hanya penawar racun, namun juga tanaman yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang dicintai adikmu.” Seijuurou terdiam mendengar ucapan Kouki. “Tetsuya itu penari yang kamu ceritakan yang dicintai oleh adikmu,‘kan? Bahkan kamu mengusirnya atas nama demi melindungi kerajaan. Padahal kamu hanya tidak ingin Ryouta terlibat masalah dan terancam direndahkan oleh orang-orang karena mencintai penari karavan,” lanjut Kouki lagi.

“Itu tidak benar,” bantah Seijuurou.

“Jangan gengsi begitu. Akui saja, Seijuurou-san. Saya mengerti perasaanmu sebagai seorang kakak, tapi cinta tidak bisa memilih untuk dilabuhkan kepada siapa. Sama sepertimu yang bisa-bisanya mencintaiku yang hanya orang biasa ini.”

“Kau tidak biasa, kau istimewa, Kouki.”

“Terima kasih. Karena itu seharusnya kamu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ryouta yang mati-matian ingin menyelamatkan Tetsuya, bukan? Jadi, ijinkanlah saya untuk pergi menemani Ryouta, Seijuurou-san.”

“Tapi perjalanan panjang itu akan sangat berbahaya. Kalian bisa bertemu perompak.”

“Ada Daiki-kun yang merupakan pengawal berpotensi. Ilmu bela diri Ryouta juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan saya juga bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Begini-begini saya adalah ahli tanaman obat merangkap asisten tabib.”

“……… Baiklah, aku mengerti.”

“Terima kasih, Seijuurou-san.”

“Berhati-hatilah dan cepat kembali.”

“Pasti.”

– 000ooo000 –

Bersama dengan Daiki dan Kouki, Ryouta pun mengarungi Laut Merah menuju Negeri Yaman demi mencari tanaman mondokaki. Dalam perjalanan menuju Negeri Yaman, tidak ada halangan yang menghambat perjalanan mereka, sehingga mereka tiba di Negeri Yaman dalam waktu 8 hari.

Setibanya di Yaman, mereka segera menuju tempat tabib terkenal di NegeriYaman atas usul Kouki. Kouki berkata, setiap tabib pasti mengetahui letak tanaman mondokaki tumbuh atau tempat yang menjual tanaman mondokaki itu. Sesuai prediksi Kouki, sang tabib mengetahui letak tanaman mondokaki itu tumbuh, yaitu di kaki gunung berapi Aden.

Semua rakyat Negeri Yaman mengetahui betapa berbahayanya Gunung Aden tersebut, sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari warga yang bersedia menemani dan menjadi pemandu Ryouta, Daiki, dan Kouki menuju Gunung Aden.

“Itu sudah orang keduapuluh yang menolak untuk menemani kita. Aku capek!” keluh Daiki.

“Gunung Aden adalah gunung yang masih aktif dan tidak dapat diprediksi kapan akan meletus, belum lagi legenda-legenda yang dipercayai rakyat sini. Wajar jika mereka takut,” ujar Kouki.

“Jadi sekarang kita bagaimana, Kakak Ipar?” tanya Ryouta.

“Untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kita beristirahat saja di penginapan terdekat. Saya akan mencari informasi mengenai Gunung Aden dan sejarahnya di perpustakaan kota,” jawab Kouki.

“Eh? Aku juga ikut, Kakak Ipar,” ujar Ryouta.

“Tidak perlu, Paduka. Saya bisa sendirian. Paduka sebaiknya beristirahat agar bisa menempuh perjalanan ke Gunung Aden esok hari,” tolak Kouki.

“Tapi—”

“Sudahlah, Ryouta. Asisten tabib bilang dia bisa sendirian. Hargailah keputusannya,” ujar Daiki memotong protes Ryouta.

“Saya mohon pengertian Anda, Paduka,” tambah Kouki.

“Baiklah. Tapi Kakak harus kembali ke penginapan sebelum jam 6 sore, ya. Kami akan mencari kamar di Penginapan Lotus yang kita lewati tadi,” putus Ryouta mengalah.

“Saya mengerti, Paduka,” jawab Kouki.

Setelah memberi bungkukan hormat pada Ryouta, Kouki segera pergi menuju perpustakaan yang ada di pusat kota. Sementara itu Ryouta dan Daiki memesan kamar yang berukuran besar pada pemilik penginapan. Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka, Ryouta merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sedangkan Daiki memilih untuk tiduran di lantai kamar. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya jatuh tertidur pulas.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap ketika Ryouta membuka matanya. Ryouta bangkit dari ranjang sembari mengucek matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kouki yang tengah membaca gulungan perkamen di meja yang ada di sudut kamar.

“Anda sudah bangun, Paduka?” tanya Kouki yang menyadari Ryouta telah bangun.

“Hmmmm,” Ryouta menjawab sekenanya sembari mengedarkan matanya, “Daiki-cchi mana, Kakak Ipar?” tanya Ryouta sambil menguap dengan suara serak sehabis bangun tidur.

“Daiki-kun sedang pergi mencari makanan yang bisa dijadikan kudapan namun mengenyangkan,” jawab Kouki.

“Oooooohhh.”

“Kalian berdua pulas sekali tadi tidurnya. Hanya saja Daiki-kun langsung terbangun ketika saya masuk dan menutup pintu kamar lalu langsung bersikap siaga–biar pun dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam— padahal saya menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Dia pengawal yang dapat diandalkan.”

“Hehehe. Itu benar, Kakak Ipar. Bahkan Kak Sei-cchi juga mengakui hal itu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang hal ini Daiki-cchi, nanti dia jadi semakin besar kepala.”

“Hahahahaha. Akan saya ingat itu, Paduka.”

“Kakak sedang membaca apa tadi?”

“Saya sedang membaca sejarah Gunung Aden dan juga bagaimana geografis Gunung Aden dan wilayah sekitarnya. Diperkirakan tanaman mondokaki banyak tumbuh di kaki Gunung Aden sebelah barat. Kalau dari sini, jaraknya sekitar 18 kilometer. Cukup jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.”

“Hmmmmm. Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa kuda saja?”

“Apa ada penyewaan kuda di sekitar sini?”

“Tidak tahu. Tapi kita tanya saja pada paman pemilik penginapan ini. Tunggu sebentar, ya.”

Seiring dengan selesainya kalimatnya, Ryouta langsung berlari keluar dari kamar. Tidak lama kemudian Ryouta kembali ke kamar dengan mata berbinar.

“Bisa! Kita bisa menyewa kuda, Kakak Ipar! Paman pemilik penginapan ini juga menyediakan jasa penyewaan kuda. Aku sudah menyewa 3 kuda untuk esok hari,” lapor Ryouta.

“Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, kita besok akan pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Tanaman mondokaki itu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama kalau diambil ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala,” ujar Kouki.

“Oke!”

“Aku kembali,” Daiki kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa berbagai kudapan khas Negeri Yaman.

“Daiki-cchi!” seru Ryouta.

“Apa sih, Ryouta!? Gak perlu teriak-teriak begitu!” balas Daiki.

“Besok kita akan pergi ke Gunung Aden itu. Aku sudah menyewa kuda, kita pergi sebelum matahari terbit besok,” ujar Ryouta memberitahu.

“Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Masalah besok dipikirkan besok saja. Sekarang saatnya makan, aku lapar,” ujar Daiki sambil membuka kudapan-kudapan yang dibelinya. “Kalian juga, makanlah. Aku sudah membeli bagian kalian juga,” lanjutnya.

“Waaahh… Daiki-cchi baik sekali!” seru Ryouta sambil mulai memakan kudapan yang dibeli Daiki.

“Terima kasih banyak, Daiki-kun. Selamat makan,” ujar Kouki.

“Ya, ya. Makanlah yang banyak,” sahut Daiki.

– 000ooo000 –

Keesokan harinya, Kouki sudah terbangun jauh sebelum ayam berkokok. Perlu perjuangan keras bagi Kouki untuk dapat membangunkan Ryouta juga Daiki, padahal semalam Kouki sudah mewanti-wanti agar mereka bangun sepagi mungkin. Akhirnya Kouki memilih cara ortodoks untuk membangunkan mereka berdua, yaitu dengan mengguyur mereka dengan air. Dan terbukti cara itu berhasil membangunkan keduanya, dan mereka bertiga dapat segera melakukan perjalanan menuju Gunung Aden.

“Uuuuuuhhhh. Dingiiiiiinnn. Kakak Ipar tega sekali membangunkanku dengan mengguyur air dingin,” keluh Ryouta di atas kudanya.

“Kalian berdua sulit sekali dibangunkan, sih,” balas Kouki sambil melirik Daiki yang mengendarai kudanya sambil terkantuk-kantuk. “Daiki-kun, buka matamu. Berbahaya mengendarai kuda sambil setengah tidur seperti itu,” tegur Kouki.

“Siram Daiki-cchi lagi, Kakak Ipar. Biar dia bangun,” saran Ryouta.

“Tunggu! Aku bangun, aku bangun! Jangan siram aku lagi! Aku bisa sakit nanti!” ujar Daiki yang segera membuka matanya labar-lebar karena tidak ingin diguyur air dingin lagi.

Kouki tersenyum melihat Ryouta dan Daiki yang akhirnya sepenuhnya bangun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di kaki Gunung Aden sebelah barat. Kouki segera turun dari kuda dan memasuki hutan di kaki Gunung Aden dengan Ryouta dan Daiki mengikutinya di belakang. Setelah cukup jauh memasuki hutan, akhirnya Kouki menemukan hamparan tanaman mondokaki. Dengan segera Kouki mengeluarkan banyak pot _portable_ dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menggali tanaman mondokaki.

“Lho? Kenapa digali, Kak?” tanya Ryouta bingung.

“Untuk ditanam kembali ke dalam pot agar tanaman ini tahan dibawa kembali ke Negeri Ottoman,” jawab Kouki.

“Bukannya yang diperlukan itu bunganya, ya?”

“Bukan. Yang digunakan sebagai penawar racun adalah akar dan daun dari tanaman ini. Dan saya juga ingin membawa lebih agar bisa dicoba untuk dikembangbiakkan di Kerajaan Ottoman. Dan sebagian lagi akan digunakan untuk penelitian,” jelas Kouki.

Ryouta hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sementara Daiki diam karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kouki.

“Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kami bantu?” tawar Ryouta.

“Gali satu per satu tanaman ini hingga dalam. Jangan sampai akarnya rusak. Galilah dengan hati-hati dan menggunakan tangan kosong,” jawab Kouki yang masih fokus menggali dan menanam kembali tanaman itu di dalam pot. Ryouta dan Daiki saling berpandangan, dan tak lama kemudian menuruti perintah Kouki untuk mulai menggali dengan hati-hati.

Setelah merasa tanaman yang didapatkan cukup banyak, Kouki mengajak Ryouta dan Daiki kembali ke penginapan sebelum tengah hari. Lalu setelah sampai di penginapan, Kouki berkata pada Ryouta agar mereka segera berlayar untuk pulang ke Negeri Ottoman. Ryouta segera menyetujui perkataan Kouki dan meminta Daiki agar menyiapkan kapal mereka sementara Ryouta dan Kouki mengurus pembayaran penginapan dan kuda serta membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Tidak seperti perjalanan mereka di awal, di perjalanan kembali ini mereka menghadapi berbagai rintangan. Mulai dari badai yang menerjang, cuaca tenang tanpa angin yang menyebabkan mereka harus mendayung kapal secara manual, hingga berhadapan dengan perompak yang ingin mencuri harta mereka. Beberapa tanaman mondokaki pun mati di tengah perjalanan mereka. Namun meski pun rintangan menghadang mereka silih berganti, pada akhirnya mereka berhasil kembali dengan selamat di Negeri Ottoman.

Segera setelah mereka tiba di Istana Kerajaan, Kouki segera mengantarkan tanaman mondokaki yang masih hidup kepada kepala tabib. Sementara Ryouta dan Daiki menuju kamar tempat Tetsuya dirawat. Di dalam kamar Tetsuya, sudah ada Satsuki yang berjaga. Melihat kedatangan keduanya, Satsuki segera menghampiri dan memeluk mereka berdua penuh syukur.

“Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya-cchi, Satsuki-cchi?” tanya Ryouta.

“Masih belum sadar, namun kata tabib kondisinya stabil. Berkat susu dan teh yang diminumkan padanya, juga ramuan obat yang dioleskan ke lukanya setiap hari,” jawab Satsuki.

“Begitu, ya?” Ryouta perlahan mendekati ranjang Tetsuya dan mengelus lembut pipi Tetsuya, dan memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Tetsuya,

“Kau semakin kurus, Tetsuya-cchi,” gumam Ryouta di telinga Tetsuya.

Melihat kedekatan intim yang dilakukan Ryouta pada Tetsuya, Satsuki langsung menarik Daiki untuk keluar dari kamar. Yang tentu saja diprotes mati-matian oleh Daiki yang tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Namun Satsuki tetap bersikeras mendorong Daiki keluar kamar dan memberi Ryouta dan Tetsuya waktu privasi.

Ryouta duduk di pinggir ranjang Tetsuya, menggenggam tangan Tetsuya yang tidak terluka dan menciumnya penuh perasaan. Ryouta terus membisikkan ungkapan terdalam hatinya pada Tetsuya, berharap Tetsuya akan mendengarnya. Namun harapan Ryouta tidak terjawab. Jangankan mendengar, Tetsuya bahkan tidak beraksi apa-apa terhadap sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Ryouta.

“Tetsuya-cchi, bukalah matamu. Aku ingin melihat cerahnya langit yang terhampar melalui manik matamu,” bisik Ryouta sambil mencium dahi Tetsuya, “Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya-cchi,” lanjut Ryouta yang kembali mencium dahi Tetsuya.

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta Ryouta, Kouki dan kepala tabib memasuki kamar Tetsuya dan melihat Ryouta yang sedang mencium dahi Tetsuya. Ryouta langsung panik dan bangkit berdiri sementara Kouki dan kepala tabib hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

“Kami mohon maaf karena sudah mengganggu Anda, Paduka. Obat untuk Tetsuya-kun sudah selesai saya buat. Apa saya harus memberinya nanti saja?” goda kepala tabib.

“Ti-tidak perlu. Berikan saja obatnya pada Tetsuya-cchi sekarang, agar Tetsuya-cchi cepat sadar,” jawab Ryouta dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kepala tabib dan Kouki mendekati ranjang Tetsuya untuk memberikannya godokan obat. Sebelumnya, kepala tabib meminta agar Ryouta meninggalkan kamar sejenak. Ryouta menurutinya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

“Tenang saja, Paduka Ryouta. Saya akan merahasiakan Anda mencium Tetsuya dari Seijuurou-san,” bisik Kouki menggoda Ryouta sebelum ia pergi keluar. Hal itu membuat Ryouta kembali merona merah dan segera keluar kamar diiringi dengan tawa tertahan dari kepala tabib dan Kouki.

Setelah selama beberapa hari menerima pengobatan dari tabib menggunakan godokan tanaman mondokaki, akhirnya kondisi Tetsuya semakin membaik. Sehingga akhirnya Tetsuya membuka matanya kembali setelah tiga bulan mengalami masa tidak sadarkan diri. Tetsuya membuka matanya tepat ketika Ryouta sedang menjaganya.

“Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-cchi,” sapa Ryouta penuh haru sambil memeluk Tetsuya lembut.

“Aaaa,” Tetsuya hendak membalas sapaan Ryouta, namun hanya suara serak dan lirih yang keluar.

“Tidak apa. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara,” ujar Ryouta yang sudah melepas pelukannya, “Kau membuka matamu saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur,” lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi Tetsuya penuh sayang.

“Aaa… Ra…ja…,” Tetsuya berusaha memanggil Ryouta. Ryouta mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Tetsuya, berkonsentrasi pada kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

“Syukurlah…., Anda….selamat…,” bisik Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Tangis Ryouta nyaris meledak mendengar bisikan Tetsuya.

“A-aku panggil tabib dulu, ya.” ujar Ryouta mengalihkan keadaan. Kemudian Ryouta pergi keluar kamar untuk memanggil tabib. Sementara itu Tetsuya mengedarkan matanya melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

 _’Aaaahh. Aku kembali lagi ke sini, ya. Tapi, aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya,’_ batin Tetsuya.

Setelah sadar, kondisi Tetsuya semakin membaik seiring waktu. Tetsuya dengan patuh meminum obat yang diberikan padanya secara rutin sehingga pemulihan tubuhnya berlangsung cepat. Bahkan sekarang Tetsuya sudah bisa turun dari ranjang dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman istana, dengan ditemani Ryouta tentu saja.

Tetsuya sudah mengatakan niatnya untuk meninggalkan istana sesegera mungkin, namun Ryouta selau berhasil menggagalkan niatan itu dengan berbagai alasan masuk akal. Namun hari ini Tetsuya berencana untuk berhasil meninggalkan istana. Sambil sedikit tertatih, Tetsuya berjalan mencari Ryouta dan menemukannya di kolam buatan yang ada di samping istana.

“Paduka Raja,” panggil Tetsuya. Ryouta menoleh ke arah panggilan dan berseru,

“Tetsuya-cchiii! Kenapa kesini sendirian? Kau masih tidak boleh banyak bergerak.”

“Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, Paduka Raja. Terima kasih atas perhatian Paduka Raja terhadap saya.”

“Tetap saja aku khawatir. Ayo duduk di _bungalow_ sana.” ajak Ryouta sambil menuntun tangan Tetsuya menuju _bungalow_.

“Ada apa Tetsuya-cchi ke sini?” tanya Ryouta setelah mereka duduk.

“Saya mencari Paduka Raja,” jawab Tetsuya.

“Mencariku? Ada apa?”

“Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada Paduka Raja.”

“Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga ingin bilang sesuatu pada Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Eh?”

“Boleh aku duluan yang bilang?”

“Tentu saja. Silahkan.”

Ryouta berdehem sejenak membersihkan tenggorokannya.

“Tetsuya-cchi, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah ratuku,” ujar ryouta sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Tetsuya.

“Pa-Paduka Raja, tolong lepaskan tangan saya.”

“Kau mau menerimaku, Tetsuya-cchi?”

“Saya—saya tidak bisa, Paduka Raja.”

“Kenapa? Kau membenciku?”

“Tidak. Saya hanya—”

“Kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau cintai?”

“Tidak! Saya tidak memiliki orang lain yang saya cintai.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolakku?”

“Saya tidak bisa, saya tidak pantas untuk Anda, Paduka Raja.”

“Kau selalu menolakku dengan alasan itu, Tetsuya-cchi. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang pantas dan kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendampingku, menjadi ratuku.”

“Tidak! Tidak! Saya tidak bisa. Memang lebih baik jika saya segera pergi dari negeri ini lagi.”

“Tidak boleh!” teriak Ryouta sambil memeluk Tetsuya erat, “Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini, di sampingku,” mohon Ryouta.

“Paduka Raja, tolong jangan melakukan hal ini pada saya. Saya tidak pantas menerima perasan Anda,” ujar Tetsuya yang berusaha mendorong Ryouta melepaskannya, namun Ryouta semakin erat memeluknya. “Paduka Raja, Anda tidak seharusnya mempersunting saya untuk menjadi ratu Anda,” lanjutnya menyerah dengan usaha melepaskan diri.

“Kenapa?” tanya Ryouta.

“Karena saya adalah seorang penari karavan, Paduka Raja.”

“Lalu? Apa masalahnya?”

“Hal itu merupakan masalah besar! Karena tidak ada seorang penari karavan yang menjadi ratu.”

“Ada, kaulah orangnya nanti.”

“Paduka Raja Ryouta! Anda tidak menangkap maksud saya! Saya penari karavan, paduka. Tubuh ini sudah digunakan oleh banyak orang, tubuh kotor ini tidak pantas untuk Anda. Saya ini seorang pelacu—hmph!”

Ryouta menutup mulut Tetsuya dengan tangannya sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, “Kau ini berkata apa, Tesuya-cchi? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang hanya mengincar fisik semata?” tanya Ryouta seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tetsuya.

“Saya yakin Anda seorang raja yang bijak tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, namun sebaiknya Anda mencari putri cantik untuk Anda pinang menjadi ratu Anda, Paduka Raja,” ujar Tetsuya.

“Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Tetsuya-cchi!” jawab Ryouta keras kepala.

“Tidak. Paduka Raja hanya terbawa emosi sesaat,” balas Tetsuya sambil mendorong Ryouta menjauh darinya dan berdiri, “Saya akan pergi dari negeri ini secepatnya. Mohon lupakan saya dan persunting seorang putri, seorang putri raja yang lebih pantas dari saya untuk menjadi pendamping Anda, Paduka Raja,” lanjutnya sambil buru-buru pergi menjauh dari _bungalow_ , meninggalkan Ryouta yang terpaku akan penolakan Tetsuya.

Penolakan dari Tetsuya tidak membuat Ryouta menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya. Apalagi keinginan Tetsuya untuk segera pergi dari istana tertunda karena kepala tabib tidak mengijinkan Tetsuya pergi dikarenakan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Ryouta untuk semakin gencar mendekati Tetsuya. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Ryouta selalu menemui Tetsuya di sela-sela kesibukannya dan rutinitasnya sebagai raja. Sekarang sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa mendapati Ryouta yang mengekori kemana pun Tetsuya pergi atau Ryouta yang bergelayut manja pada tubuh Tetsuya. Para penghuni istana lain semakin gencar membicarakan kedekatan Ryouta dan Tetsuya, namun Ryouta tidak peduli dan tetap mendekati Tetsuya.

“Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Paduka Raja?” tanya Tetsuya yang kembali menemukan Ryouta berada di dalam kamarnya.

“Tetsuya-cchiiiiiiiii!” Ryouta segera menghambur memeluk Tetsuya begitu melihatnya masuk.

“Tolong lepaskan saya. Apa Anda sedang membolos?” tanya Tetsuya sambil mendorong Ryouta menjauh darinya.

“Tidak, kok.”

“Lalu ada keperluan apa Paduka Raja berada disini?”

“Tentu saja karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Bukankah seharusnya Paduka Raja tengah sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main seperti ini karena harus mengurus dua negeri secara bersamaan?”

“Negeri Yordan sudah menjadi bagian Negeri Ottoman, jadi aku tidak repot lagi. Lagipula, sesibuk apa pun, aku tetap akan punya waktu untuk Tetsuya-cchi yang kucintai. Hehehe.”

“Tuan Penasihat Kerajaan pasti akan marah bila mengetahui Anda membolos,” ujar Tetsuya menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Ryouta.

“Jangan cuekin aku, Tetsuya-cchi!” protes Ryouta ngambek, “Dan jangan bilang pada Kak Sei-cchi aku ada disini,” tambahnya.

“Saya mohon maaf, tapi saya tidak dapat melakukan perintah Anda,” ujar Tetsuya.

“Eh? Kenapa?” tanya Ryouta kebingungan.

“Karena Tuan Penasihat sudah ada di depan pintu sejak tadi,” jawab Tetsuya kalem.

Ryouta menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum berbahaya.

“Jangan bilang pada siapa? Raja Ryouta?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Hiiiiiii! Kak Sei-cchi!” seruRyouta ketakutan.

“Apa yang Anda lakukan disini? Seharusnya Anda membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja Anda.” balas Seijuurou.

“Ta-tapi, aku kangen Tetsu—”

“Kembali ke ruangan Anda, Raja Ryouta, sekarang juga.” ujar Seijuurou penuh nada ancaman.

“Ba-baaaaiiiikkk!” Ryouta segera beranjak pergi menuju ruangannya, “Ah, nanti kita ngobrol lagi ketika makan malam ya, Tetsuya-cchi,” ucap Ryouta sebelum kembali berlari.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling bersitatap setelah Ryouta meninggalkan kamar Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang pertama memutus kontak matanya dengan cara membungkukkan tubuhnya.

“Saya masih ingat tempat dan posisi saya, Tuan Penasihat Kerajaan,” ujar Tetsuya.Tanpa membalas ucapan Tetsuya, Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

Hari-hari terus berlalu dan Ryouta semakin lengket dengan Tetsuya, biar pun hanya secara sepihak. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya yang gerah dengan sikap Ryouta dan lelah mendengar gossip-gosip miring yang beredar, mencapai batasnya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang Anda inginkan, Paduka Raja?” tanya Tetsuya menahan kesal.

“Aku ingin menikahimu, Tetsuya-cchi,” jawaban kalem Ryouta membuat Tetsuya memijat pelipisnya.

“Sudah berulang kali saya katakan, saya tidak pantas menerima perasaan Paduka Raja.”

“Tidak. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang pantas menerimanya.”

“Paduka Raja tidak akan bahagia bila bersama dengan saya.”

“Justru aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia jika bersama denganmu, Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Paduka Raja, saya serius.”

“Aku lebih serius lagi, Tetsuya-cchi. Jadilah ratuku.”

“Kalau pun seandainya saya menerimanya, seluruh rakyat Anda tidak akan menyetujui dan menerima ratu mereka dulunya adalah seorang penari karavan.”

“Maka itu menjadi tugasku untuk meyakinkan mereka.”

 “Tapi—”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan semua masa lalumu. Aku tidak peduli kau ini penari karavan atau apa. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya-cchi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Apa kau tahu betapa marahnya aku ketika melihatmu disakiti dan diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas oleh Shogo?Bahkan kalau mengingatnya aku rasanya ingin memukul diriku karena tidak berdaya melakukan apa pun. Dan betapa takutnya aku ketika kau terbaring tak sadarkan diri akibat panah beracun? Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali, aku akan melindungimu, Tetsuya-cchi. Mulai sekarang dan untuk seterusnya.Selamanya, seumur hidupku,” ujar Ryouta sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tetsuya terbelalak mendengar ucapan tulus dari Ryouta dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjamah pipinya. Ryouta berjalan semakin mendekati Tetsuya, menangkup wajah Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya untuk membuat Tetsuya menatapnya lalu mengelus lembut pipi Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya-cchi, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?” tanya Ryouta serius. Tetsuya memilih tidak membalas pertanyaan Ryouta dan hanya menggenggam tangan Ryouta yang berada di pipinya, menikmati sensasi hangat dari telapak tangan Ryouta.

“Anda akan menyesalinya,” ujar Tetsuya.

“Tidak akan,” balas Ryouta.

“Semua orang akan menentang Anda.”

“Paling tidak Daiki-cchi, Satsuki-cchi dan kakak iparku akan mendukungku.”

“Tuan Penasihat akan murka.”

“Biarkan kakak ipar yang menanganinya.”

“Seluruh rakyat Negeri Ottoman ini akan mempertanyakan keputusan Anda.”

“Akan kujawab sejujurnya, yaitu karena aku mencintaimu.”

“Anda akan dipandang sebelah mata juga diremehkan oleh pemimpin negeri yang lain.”

“Akan kubuktikan pada mereka kemampuanku hingga mereka tidak bisa meremehkanku, meremehkan kita.”

“Anda ternyata sangat keras kepala.”

“Aku akui itu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, menjadi ratuku satu-satunya, Tetsuya-cchi?”

Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap mata Ryouta, mencari setitik keraguan yang ternyata tidak terdapat di dalam mata itu. Perlahan Tetsuya tersenyum lembut kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab Ryouta, menyerah dan mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Ryouta dan ingin terus bersama dengan Ryouta selamanya. Ryouta yang akhirnya berhasil mempersunting Tetsuya, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tetsuya dan berkata, “Terima kasih, Tetsuya-cchi,” sebelum mencium bibir Tetsuya lembut.

Ryouta mengumumkan niatnya menikahi Tetsuya pada penghuni istana dan para rakyatnya. Sesuai dengan prediksi Tetsuya, niatan Ryouta ditentang oleh berbagai pihak. Selama beberapa bulan lamanya para rakyat meragukan kredibilitas Tetsuya sebagai calon ratu mereka. Namun akhirnya Ryouta berhasil membuktikan pada para rakyatnya bahwa Tetsuya memang pantas untuk menjadi ratu mereka.

Setelah mendapat restu dari seluruh rakyatnya, Ryouta pun melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Tetsuya. Pernikahan mereka diselenggerakan secara besar-besaran dan mengundang para pemimpin negeri besar lainnya untuk menghadirinya. Betapa terkejutnya para pemimpin negeri lain ketika mengetahui bahwa ratu dari Kerajaan Ottoman berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan dulunya adalah seorang penari karavan.

Desas-desus negatif tentang Ryouta dan Tetsuya pun dengan cepat menyebar di kalangan para pemimpin. Ryouta dikucilkan dan diremehkan oleh para pemimpin negeri yang lain. Bahkan ada negeri yang terang-terangan memutus ikatan kerja samanya dengan Kerajaan Ottoman. Sehingga Kerajaan Ottoman mengalami krisis ekonomi yang cukup parah dikarenakan tidak ada negeri lain yang mau bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan Ottoman, baik secara politik maupun ekonomi dan sosial.

Namun keadaan itu tidak membuat Ryouta putus asa. Perlahan-lahan Ryouta dan Tetsuya membangun kepercayaan negeri lain terhadap kerajaan mereka. Strategi Ryouta dan Tetsuya adalah, mereka tidak memaksakan diri untuk meminta-minta kerja sama dengan negeri lain, melainkan dengan cara memperkuat militer dan menaikkan kualitas hasil-hasil pertanian, peternakan dan tekstil. Terbukti hasil pertanian, peternakan dan tekstil Kerajaan Ottoman kini menjadi incaran negeri lain dan negeri lain mengajukan tawaran untuk membeli barang-barang produksi Kerajaan Ottoman. Sehingga tidak ada lagi negeri lain yang meremehkan Ryouta dan Tetsuya sebagai pemimpin sebuah kerajaan sebesar Kerajaan Ottoman.

 

 

Tidak terasa pernikahan Ryouta dan Tetsuya sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir Ryouta dan Tetsuya terus bekerja semaksimal mungkin untuk membangun Negeri Ottoman menjadi negeri yang disegani oleh negeri-negeri lain. Meskipun masih ada beberapa negeri yang meremehkan mereka, namun Ryouta dan Tetsuya tidak menghiraukannya dan terus memfokuskan diri membangun negeri mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Kerja keras Ryouta dan Tetsuya dalam memimpin kerajaannya membuahkan hasil manis. Ryouta menghapuskan sistem kasta dan perbudakan dalam kepemimpinannya. Sehingga sekarang di Negeri Ottoman tidak lagi terdapat lingkungan-lingkungan kumuh, semua rakyat di Negeri Ottoman memiliki kehidupan yang layak berkat banyaknya lapangan kerja yang dibuka oleh Ryouta.

Bukan hanya Ryouta, Tetsuya juga berhasil membuktikan dirinya memang pantas menjadi seorang ratu. Tetsuya banyak melakukan kunjungan-kunjungan sosial ke pelosok-pelosok kota. Tetsuya juga mendirikan sekolah agar anak-anak muda Negeri Ottoman dapat belajar dan menjadi pintar, sehingga tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang buta huruf dan tidak pandai berhitung. Tetsuya juga melakukan kerja sama dengan negeri lain dalam hal pertukaran pelajar, anak-anak Negeri Ottoman yang berprestasi berkesempatan untuk menempuh pendidikan di negeri lain secara gratis. Hal ini menjadikan motivasi tersendiri bagi para anak-anak Negeri Ottoman untuk semakin giat belajar dan sekolah.

Selain sekolah, Tetsuya juga mendirikan beberapa rumah sakit untuk para rakyat Ottoman berobat dengan harga terjangkau. Karena selama ini rakyat Ottoman yang kondisi ekonominya memprihatinkan tidak dapat berobat karena harga pemeriksaan ke tabib dan obat-obatan yang sangat mahal. Dengan berdirinya rumah sakit, Tetsuya berharap tidak ada lagi orang yang mengalami hal seperti dirinya kecil, kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena tidak sanggup membeli obat dan membawa anggota keluarganya ke tabib.

Berkat beberapa kebijakan yang diterapkan oleh Ryouta dan Tetsuya, Negeri Ottoman menjadi negeri yang paling makmur dengan pendapatan yang paling tinggi. Rakyat yang senang karena memiliki kehidupan aman dan bahagia sangat menghormati Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Anak-anak Negeri Ottoman yang terlahir yatim piatu, tanpa ragu langsung diangkat menjadi anak oleh Ryouta dan Tetsuya. Hal tersebut membuat mereka semakin dihormati rakyat karena kebaikan hati mereka.

Dan dalam rangka merayakan sepuluh tahun pernikahan Ryouta dan Tetsuya, para rakyat Ottoman dibantu penghuni istana diam-diam mempersiapkan pesta untuk raja dan ratu mereka. Ryouta dan Tetsuya yang memang secara sengaja diberi tugas untuk melakukan kunjungan persahabatan ke negeri lain oleh Seijuurou tidak mengetahui niat rakyat negeri mereka. Sehingga betapa terkejutnya Ryouta dan Tetsuya ketika mereka pulang, seluruh rakyat menyambut mereka dengan pesta yang sangat meriah. Ryouta dan Tetsuya didudukkan di singgasana yang dipersiapkan untuk mereka dan menikmati pesta yang dipersembahkan oleh seluruh rakyat Ottoman.

“Seperti yang kubilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia karena bisa memilikimu, Tetsuya-cchi. Lihatlah, mereka mempersiapkan hal ini untuk kita berdua,” ujar Ryouta.

“Itu adalah ucapan saya, Rajaku. Anda membuktikan janji Anda pada saya,” balas Tetsuya.

“Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang dapat meremehkanmu, Tetsuya-cchi.”

“Ini semua berkat kerja keras Anda, Rajaku.”

“Ya ampun, Tetsuya-cchi. Sampai kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggil namaku langsung ketika kita berduaan.”

“Tapi sekarang kita tidak sedang berdua, kita berada di tengah seluruh rakyat Ottoman.”

“Ta-tapi, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan menggunakan namaku, sekarang? Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita.”

“Raja Ryouta, Ratu Tetsuya. Mari kita bernyanyi dan menari bersama,” beberapa rakyat Ottoman menarik tangan Ryouta dan Tetsuya untuk turun dari singgasana sebelum Tetsuya menjawab permintaan Ryouta.

“Eh? Eeeeeeh? Tu-tung—” Ryouta yang tidak siap ditarik kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh mencium tanah. Sontak rakyat yang menarik Ryouta tadi menjadi pucat karena menyebabkan raja mereka terjatuh. Namun suara tawa halus dari Tetsuya menghilangkan kekhawatiran orang itu.

“Begitulah akibatnya bila Anda bengong, Ryouta-kun,” ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti rakyatnya untuk bergabung ke tengah pesta.

Ryouta yang terperangah beberapa detik melihat senyuman langka yang tercetak di wajah Tetsuya, langsung sadar dengan panggilan Tetsuya terhadapnya dan segera bangkit lalu mengejar tetsuya.

“Tu-tunggu! Tetsuya-cchiiiiii! Panggil namaku lagiiiiii!”

 

– 000ooo000 –

Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau tentukan melalui sikap dan keputusanmu. Sama seperti cinta yang dapat diperoleh jika terus berusaha dan tidak menyerah dengan segala penolakan, penentangan dan perbedaan status. Percayalah pada dirimu, maka kau akan berhasil meraih apa yang kau dambakan. Perjuanganmu tidak akan pernah berhenti sepanjang kau hidup di dunia ini.

 

**— Fin —**

 

[1] Kerajaan Yordan: sebuah kerajaan yang berada di tepi barat sungai Yordan

[2] Kalajengking death stalker: Salah satu jenis kalajengking paling berbahaya dan beracun yang hidup di daerah gurun pasir

[3] Mondokaki: Tanaman yang tumbuh di negara beriklim tropis yang dapat digunakan sebagai obat penawar racun


End file.
